Sakura: Demon Of The Leaf (Adopted by moonlight352)
by Parasite X12
Summary: What if instead of sealing the Nine Tailed Fox into his son Minato instead sealed the demon within a baby girl. What if that baby girl grew up to become hated by the Leaf Village to the point where she runs away only to be found by an assassin who decides to adopt and train her to become his ultimate weapon. Sakura Momochi becomes the Demon of The Leaf.
1. Prologue

Sakura: Demon Of The Leaf

 **PROLOGUE: A Moment of Weakness**

Screams of terror rang throughout the village as civilians panicked while Shinobi bravely accepted the call to arms against the Nine Tailed Fox. Minato Namikaze grimaced at the sight of it. The guttural roars of the Kyuubi, the screams of the dying and the fate of the village all befalling on him. And the only option the Fourth Hokage was for him to sacrifice his newborn son Naruto Namikaze in order to save the village from being destroyed.

Naruto burbled as Minato held his son in his arms, conflicted with indecision, he knew life for Naruto would never be easy, should he have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within him the Villagers would no doubt treat him with scorn and physical abuse and if Minato died in the process of protecting Naruto in the process of sealing the Kyuubi inside him who knows what kind of psychological effects it might have on him later in life.

Looking deeply into his son's innocent eyes it was this moment where Minato knew that what had to be done, it was a necessary evil… but his son… his little baby boy, he couldn't…. no parent would ever let harm befall their children. It was this moment when Minato made a choice he knew he would live to regret until the day he died.

"Kakashi-kun, keep Naruto safe for me" Minato said as he turned to his student who often considered him to be a son to him and Kushina. "Where are you going?" Kakashi asked only to have no response from his former teacher as he already sped off into the distance with a determined look on his face if only as a disguise for the shame he felt in committing this act.

" **(Kizashi… Mebuki… Forgive me)"**

It was within a matter of minutes that the Nine Tailed Beast was defeated with the roaring cheers of the Hidden Leaf Village and Shinobi praising the Fourth Hokage as a hero for saving the village from harm. But Minato knew deep down he didn't deserve those cheers. What he had done he would never forgive himself for. But as a father he would be damned if he would ever let his son suffer the same fate as this baby girl would soon endure.

A crying girl with a tuft of pink hair on her head was cradled in Minato's arms with a curse seal on her abdomen. "You couldn't do it could you" spoke a familiar voice to the Fourth Hokage as he turned to see Hiruzen Sarutobi standing alongside Kushina, Anko and Kakashi who was still holding Naruto like he had promised.

"No" Minato answered with a sad tone to his voice, "And what of her parents?" Anko asked sounding almost angry towards the Hokage for having to use this child as a vessel for the demonic creature that terrorized them, "Dead" answered the Fourth Hokage in a one word response as his gaze lowered to the infant who was now softly sleeping, "You know what you've done is gonna fuck up her life right" Anko snapped only to given a warning by her boyfriend Kakashi, " I'm aware her life won't be easy Anko and already I regret what I've done… but I just couldn't subject Naruto to that life… maybe it was selfish of me, but as a father I did the right thing by my son" Minato answered glumly, the look in everybody's eyes was of disappointment, even though he knew Hiruzen might've disapproved and Anko would probably hate him for a long time to come. But what had hurt him the most was Kushina's blank stare.

"I pray to Kami that Sakura finds some kind of peace in her life" uttered the Uzumaki woman as she gave the infant a look of pity in her eyes. Kushina wanted to hate her husband with all of her fury, but she understood that had she been put into that situation she would've done the exact same thing.

"So what will become of this child?" Hiruzen asked solemnly curious as to what Minato had in mind for Sakura's future, "I don't know… her parents are dead I'm unsure if she even has any relatives to take her in-", "If you bastards won't then I will" Anko cut in as she stepped forward, "Anko-chan you're far too young to be a parent and besides the village already-", "Personally I don't give a crap about what the village calls me I won't let what happened to me happen to Sakura" Anko snarled as she fought back her tears upon what had happened between her and Orochimaru not to mention the abuse she suffered because of that incident.

"I'm inclined to agree, even if Anko-chan doesn't have parenting experience leaving Sakura on her own is a horrible idea" Kakashi spoke taking his girlfriend's side on the matter, "All of you calm down, this bickering solves nothing" Hiruzen said wanting to cease the arguments that began to arise, "for the time being Sakura will be raised in an orphanage, when Anko and Kakashi come of age you two shall become her adoptive parents" spoke the Third Hokage as he gave an alternative that would end the bickering.

Minato sighed heavily as he looked upon Sakura one last time. "My biggest regret in life was failing you Sakura" Minato said softly.


	2. Chapter 1

Sakura: Demon of The Leaf

 **Chapter 1: Am I a Monster?**

"I didn't do anything wrong, stop hurting me!" the five year old Sakura cried as she found herself cornered into an alleyway, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't understand what those mean villagers wanted to hurt her, she was just wanted to play at the playground with the other kids. But instead she was chased by those mean villagers who called her names and hit her.

"You're a demon, a monster. You killed our wives, husbands and children, it's time for us to fight back and kill you before you harm anyone else" spat a husky villager cracking his knuckles glaring daggers into the pink haired Jinchuuriki backed up by several men and women cheering him on and ready to help him out in the 'justice' they felt so righteous to exact upon the child who housed the Nine Tailed Fox.

"P-please stop… I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster" Sakura pleaded between sobs afraid that she was going to die for being something she wasn't.

"Get her!" Shouted the husky villager as he and the others prepared to attack. Had it not been for the Kunai thrown barely an inch away from his feet Sakura would have been killed.

"Back off and leave her alone" called out a female voice who revealed herself to be Anko Mitarashi after she leapt down from the rooftops in front of the young girl, clearly in no mood to be messed with by the villager's judge, jury and executioner complex.

"Well look who it is, the snake whore and the demon brat. Two birds with one stone if you ask me" Chuckled one of the female villagers well aware of Anko's connection to Orochimaru.

"Try it and I'll fuck you up" Anko snarled as she armed herself with a kunai pointed towards the civilians that weren't backing down. After all, the fools believed that they had strength in numbers.

The villagers were about to rush in and strike had it not been for the sudden pressure of a blade against the ringleader's throat.

"If I were you, I would do as she says"

"A-a-ANBU!?" stammered the husky villager sweating nervously as he knew that the ANBU Black Ops were some of the most powerful Ninja in the village. The followers of this fat man soon turned and scattered off in fear leaving him to face the music that the masked ninja would dish out.

"L-le-LET ME GO!" demanded the villager trying to sound intimidating despite fear being ever present in his voice due to his stuttering.

"hmm… well I suppose seeing as you were about to kill an innocent child perhaps I too should lead by example and kill you before you harm anyone else" the ANBU stated calmly while the villager panted heavily closing his eyes and hoping that the ANBU didn't hurt him.

"N-NO! S-s-stop… I give up, I GIVE UP!" The man shouted to which the Dog masked ANBU let go of him allowing Anko to have a little 'chat' with the villager after he fell to the floor about to suffer a panic attack.

"If I ever see you within ten feet of this girl again, I will castrate you and make sure that you will never breed again. Do I make myself clear?" Anko whispered quietly with a seething tone to her quiet voice making the villager nod his head fearfully before he scrambled away like the pathetic welp he was.

Sighing heavily the ANBU turned to see the frightened Jinchuuriki crying her eyes out as tears spilled over her whisker marked cheeks probably scared of the ANBU mask he wore.

"Anko Nee-chan" Sakura cried as she tightly hugged her leg, sobbing while Anko cuddled the Jinchuuriki.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you're gonna be okay kiddo" Anko spoke comforting the child while Sakura's sobs quietened as she hiccupped. Removing his ANBU mask Sakura saw the only other person who ever truly cared about her.

"Kashi Nee-san" Sakura said, calling the Copy Ninja by her nickname before Kakashi too joined in on the hug, cocooning the Nine Tailed Container with the two people who loved her the most.

"Sakura-chan, can you tell me what happened?" Kakashi asked once the pink haired girl calmed down.

"I-… I just wanted to play on the playground with the other k-kids but then the b-bad people chased me and said mean things to me and hit me" Sakura sobbed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Kakashi gave a sad sigh as he tussled Sakura's pink hair.

"We are not leaving her alone tonight after what she's been through" Anko spoke sternly with a solemn nod from her boyfriend. Knowing a way to cheer Sakura up Kakashi decided to humour the Jinchuuriki.

"Sakura-chan, would you like a piggyback ride?" Kakashi asked as he gave her one of his trademark eye smiles™ making the young girl give a warm smile in return.

Pouncing on the Copy Ninja's back Sakura giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Mush!" Sakura commanded almost cheerily as she tried to hide the sadness behind a wall of happiness as Kakashi let her have a piggyback ride. She loved that he always let her ride on his back when she was sad or when the villagers called her mean names.

Sliding his ANBU mask back on Kakashi felt a fatherly sense of pride in making Sakura smile. In a perfect world he would have loved to have seen himself the girl's adoptive father and giving her piggyback rides from The Academy. It truly brightened up Kakashi's day when he could just spend time with the Jinchuuriki child and see her smile.

"Well go on dog boy, mush!" Anko teased slapping his ass making Kakashi glad that nobody could see the blood dripping from his nose, knowing how openly perverse Anko was about things.

Opting to take to the rooftops in order to avoid civilian vitriol Sakura felt the breeze of the wind blow across her face and through her hair, enjoying the thrill of moving at high speeds. Letting out an energetic 'WHEEEEEEEEEEEE', Sakura squealed in delight as she held on tight to Kakashi's back while the two blasted through the Hidden Leaf Village at incredible speeds.

"Faster Kashi-Nee-san faster" Sakura said laughing and having the time of her life.

Shortly thereafter Sakura arrived back to her home, an apartment that was graciously given to her by the man in the funny hat and robes. He was another person that wasn't mean to her.

On the odd occasion Sakura would see him visit her every six weeks. every time Sakura saw him she noticed that the villagers who were usually mean to her loved him like a king.

But maybe that was the thing that made her so nervous around him. He looked at her with pity, like she was a responsibility for him to deal with, not an actual person with feelings. The only two people Sakura could say loved her very much were Anko Nee-chan and Kakashi-nee-san. They tried to be there for her as much as possible and made the bad people go away.

Unfortunately such a harsh reality often set itself in as Sakura's place of residence was often vandalised with minor damages to property and possessions. But those words on the walls of her bedroom hurt worst of all.

DIE

MONSTER

DEMON CUNT

DEVIL CHILD

Such words made Sakura feel alone even in a place that should've felt like home.

Feeling tired Kakashi managed to clear away whatever debris and trash that was strewn about the place and allowed her to sleep on her bed as she took Anko's trench coat as a blanket seeing as Sakura's was 'missing' from her bed.

"The next time I see the hokage-baka I'm gonna rip him a new asshole for doing jack shit for her" Anko growled as she and her boyfriend walked into the living room, leaving the sleeping five year old to slumber peacefully.

"Minato-sensei does everything he can to help her out, but he has other responsibilities to deal with on top of that" Kakashi replied unsure of his stance on Minato's guilt trip in making Sakura the human sacrifice over his son.

"Yeah but there's so much more he could do to help her, I mean for Kami's sake why not let us adopt her? We've been the only one's who have ever bothered to care for Sakura not as a responsibility but as her own person" Anko said, her tone expressing frustration at the Hokage's bizarre reasoning for keeping things the way they were for the pink haired Jinchuuriki.

"Politics…" Kakashi sighed heavily. "It's always politics. That's why they won't let us adopt Sakura" Kakashi stated causing Anko to tilt her head in curiosity non-verbally cuing the copy ninja to continue.

"Anko-chan, from what I've been able to gather Minato-sensei is only doing this to keep the peace between clans. They're all divided on letting Sakura live in Konoha, exile her, kill her or worse…" Kakashi explained as Anko's eyes widened slightly as she caught onto what her boyfriend was implying with the word 'worse'.

"Breeding stock" Anko stated, seething in tone as disgust for the Hidden Leaf Village began to set in.

"Right, but it's the clans like that of the Hyuugas, Uchiha's, Yamanakas and the Shimura clans who feel that she should be executed… well save one anyway" Kakashi added as his thoughts turned to the Warhawk Danzo and the sick twisted things he would have had in mind for Sakura if he ever got his wrinkled old hands on her.

"Fuck em, who gives a shit what clans think, Sakura's not a demon or a monster she's a human being just like… me" Anko cursed before faltering as she rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the place where her curse seal was located.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do Anko-chan but we have to keep persisting. it might take long but if we can convince the Hokage to let us adopt Sakura we both can give her the love she needs and the training to protect herself from those bastards who want to hurt her" Kakashi responded still trying to remain hopeful despite the couple's situation whilst he hugged the Snake Mistress.

Even if that hope was slim, it brought a graceful smile to the couple's faces.

xXx

"What I wouldn't give for the naive days when I thought being Hokage just meant protecting people" Minato sighed as he slumped into his chair as he began rubbing his temples. The Fourth Hokage had not only been under more mentally taxing thanks to his arch nemesis paper work, but also the growing tensions within the village itself.

Most notably with Fugaku Uchiha.

The clan head had been pushing Minato for more of an influence over the affairs of the village. Old wounds that hadn't healed from the time of Tobirama's time as Hokage Minato had mused.

But much like his predecessor the Fourth had been troubled by what Fugaku might have done with a larger influence.

Minato knew that Fugaku wished to preserve peace in the village just as much as anyone else but Minato saw the resentment seeping through the cracks. Understandable to some extent but dangerous if somebody so unstable and easily set off were in a position of power. Then again Fugaku had been like that since the Academy, only now the consequences would've been much more dire should the Uchiha clan head make a fatal mistake.

But solving this problem was coming much tougher than Minato had suspected. He could give the clan more of an influence in the affairs of the village which would strengthen the ties Konoha had with the world famous Uchiha clan but in the process alienate some of the other clans, most notably the Hyuuga clan.

To have created one benefit to the village would have deprived the Fourth Hokage of the other. And it was through this that Minato began to realise the true meaning of what it is to be a leader. Sometimes you have to make decisions… even if those decisions might not be the right ones you must make those hard choices for the sake of those you wish to protect, even if it means damning others in the process.

It was then that a sudden pang of guilt flashed in Minato's mind, a feeling he had come to know well after the Nine Tail's attack Five years ago.

A moment of weakness that lead the Fourth Hokage to a near breaking point as he had to bear Anko and Kakashi's reports (or rather their infuriated rants) about the pain and suffering Sakura felt and how he could only do what little he really could for the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki.

But this was just another example of walking the moral tightrope as a village Kage.

Had Naruto have been in the place of Sakura he would have been under the protection of his father and mother, a Hokage and an Uzumaki, Naruto would have grown up loved by the village and more than likely end up becoming a great shinobi in his own right despite his status as a demon container.

But Sakura came from a family who wasn't even a Ninja clan or a well respected name in general. They were more or less a civilian family by the time of the Nine Tailed Fox's attack, both Kizashi and Mebuki just wished to live in peace and raise a family holding the belief that the life of a shinobi was one that to them at least felt like one worthless fight after another. Minato couldn't blame them after what happened during the Third Shinobi World War.

But now... Sakura had almost nobody. She was subjected to abuse both verbal and physical, never knowing who her parents were and suffered the curse of being a Jinchuuriki alone. Minato didn't want to believe that one day Sakura might snap and begin to mercilessly kill villagers like the rumours Minato had heard about Suna's Jinchuuriki holding the One Tailed Beast Shukaku.

As much as the Fourth Hokage had hated to admit it, if it did indeed come to such a violent extreme then he was prepared to lock her up in a seal ridden prison he called 'The Cage.' But it still baffled the Hokage as to why the villagers were so quick to pass judgement on Sakura for only containing the Nine Tailed Beast.

Kushina had done so in the past before Naruto was born and she was loved by the village, she wasn't evil (except when she interrupted Minato's 'private reading' time) and neither did she want to kill everyone like the civilians say about Sakura.

She was the beast's jailor, not the Nine Tailed fox itself.

Minato tried to the best of his ability to provide what he could for the Jinchuuriki, trying to give her enough money to sustain herself, an apartment away from the cruel orphanage, hell he even visited her as often as he could despite his duties. But Sakura was shy around anyone who wasn't Anko or Kakashi. But even though he really would have loved nothing else than to let Anko and Kakashi take Sakura in as their adopted daughter to be loved and cared for like she deserved. But of course politics wormed their way into affairs that shouldn't have concerned him. The Clans, Civilian Council, even some of the Genin and Chuunin from the attack who had lost loved ones wanted to see the demon container dead, imprisoned or in pain, whichever kept the Tailed Beast away from them. Or alternatively in Danzo's case, another tool to use in his arsenal of oppression.

She was just a kid, why couldn't anyone see that?

Sighing once again as he leaned back into his seat Minato decided to take a much more subtle approach to Sakura's pain. He would ask Kushina to talk Naruto into befriending Sakura. That way at least he knew considering how Naruto inherited his father's iron will would never let anyone hurt his friends.

It was then that a chuckle escaped the Fourth Hokage's lips. Part of him was beginning to hope that one day Naruto and Sakura would fall in love with each other and that they would in some way or another mirror how he and Kushina were at a younger age.

Such a silly tangential thought left Minato giggling like a fan fiction writer over their OTP.

In any case Minato decided to put his plan into action tomorrow morning.

xXx

Sunlight peered through the window and into Sakura's room as she cuddled her fox plush she named Kurama-chan, her favourite toy who made the loneliness bearable when Anko-nee-chan and Kakashi-nee-san couldn't be there for her. Sakura loved playing pretend games with Kurama-chan. Her favourite game was when she pretended that Kurama-chan was her best friend and the two went on adventures together.

"Wakey, wakey Sakura-chan" Anko cooed while Sakura slowly awakened before rubbing her eyes.

"Anko-nee-chan?" Sakura asked as her vision focused on the Snake Mistress, glad that she didn't leave her alone.

Getting a sly grin on her face Anko decided to work her magic once again by benefitting on a certain Copy Ninja with Sakura's Puppy dog eyes Jutsu, the most powerful Doujutsu known in the Shinobi world, twice as feared than the Sharingan, more potent than the Rinnegan, and makes Byakugan users cry salty tears of jealously.

"You want some Dango for breakfast?" Anko offered to which Sakura's eyes brightened like the rising sun. If there was one thing Sakura loved to eat more than anything it was Dango. Sakura remembered that when she first met Anko-nee-chan she gave her some of the Dango she was eating and Sakura had loved the sweet dish ever since.

Leaping out of bed Sakura ran to the living room where she found kakashi standing idly before she pounced up on him, knocking the Copy Ninja over.

"Kashi-nee-san, can I have Dango for breakfast pleeeeeeease?" Sakura pleaded as she used her Puppy dog eyes Jutsu making her look just so adorable.

 **"(So… cute… I just have to buy her dang- No, Kakashi you must resist, you can't allow little Sakura -chan to become like your Dango addicted girlfriend… but she looks so cute)"** Kakashi thought as his mind was at war with itself unsure of whether to resist and talk the Pink haired Jinchuuriki into eating a well balanced, healthy breakfast or giving in and letting Sakura eat all the Dango she wants.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEASE Kashi-nee-san?" Sakura pleaded again as she hugged him while still keeping the Copy Ninja subdued with the Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu, not even an Academy student yet and she was as cunning as the very species she housed within her.

"Anko wants Dango too Kakashi-kun" Anko cooed as she leaned into her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek while also cuddling him knowing that with the two girls combined power of Kawaii, they would be able to make Kakashi their bitch to get them as much Dango as they want.

"Oh Kami they're both on me" Kakashi sighed, knowing that defeat was inevitable when it came to the two girls and their love for sweets.

"Ahh… fine, fine… I'll get you Dango" Kakashi relented with a heavy sigh although even he couldn't help but smile when Sakura and Anko let out a synchronized cheer of victory. Kakashi might've been as the kids say 'whipped' but having Anko and Sakura was totally worth it to see them smile.

As Kakashi got up and left he heard Anko's finally quip by saying "and be quick about it" as a reminder of how seriously those damn things meant to her.

Moments later Anko saw Sakura playing with her toy fox Kurama-chan like she normally did, but something was off about her. She looked sad.

"Something wrong kiddo?" Anko asked to have Sakura let out a soft sigh with sadness ringing in her voice.

"Anko-nee-chan… am I a monster?" Sakura asked so innocently yet melancholically as if Sakura inevitably knew that she was different from other people due to her tenant inside her body.

"No way, who the hell gave you that idea?" Anko exclaimed, feeling a seething resentment for the villagers who wanted to fill Sakura's head with the visage that she was a remorseless creature of death.

"Then why does everyone keep calling me mean things?" Sakura queried as she remembered the villagers and bad people who made fun of her and hit her just for simply existing.

"Sakura-chan you're not a monster, don't let any of those people tell you otherwise, you're a good kid, it's just that some people area bunch of bakas who're blind, stupid and smell funny" Anko replied getting a giggle out of Sakura for her end quip.

"Does somebody need Dango to cheer them up?" Kakashi said as he peered his head through the doorway holding up the food that Sakura cherished more than life itself.

"DANGO!" Squealed the two girls as they rushed towards Kakashi knocking him over as they took the Dango, munching contently on the sweet delicious food. Kakashi slowly stood back up eye smiling as he saw Sakura smile brightly while consuming the Dango.

"Now Sakura-chan what do you say to somebody who gave you some yummy Dango?" Kakashi queried in a cheerful tone.

"MFFANK MYUU KASCHI-NEE-SHAN" Sakura replied in gratitude, muffled by the Dango she was eating while speaking resulting in Sakura getting some of the Dango sauce getting on her face in complete bliss while eating the sweet delicious food of the gods.

The Snake Mistress and Copy Ninja were in absolute adoration of the display of Kawaii-ness in front of them. It was family-esque moments like that which the couple lived for, a taste of a life that could and should be. But reality would have to eventually sink in as it so usually did.

And that came in the form of their Shinobi duties.

"But I don't want you to GOOOOOOOOO" Sakura whined as she clutched onto Kakashi's leg while he walked, dragging her across the floor as she held on for dear life to the Copy Ninja's foot.

"Sakura-chan please let go" Kakashi sighed as he attempted to shake the pink haired Jinchuuriki off his foot only to have her vice lock grip remain steadfast.

"No" Sakura said pouting as she firmly tried to keep Kakashi with her as she pulled as hard as she could despite knowing that her physical strength would never outmatch Kakashi at her age.

"Sakura-chan you know that we wouldn't leave you unless we didn't have a choice, we are Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf. And as such we have missions to complete" Kakashi stated while Sakura's head lowered in sadness.

"I understand" Sakura replied melancholically, having to accept the fact that she couldn't always be with Kashi-nee-san and Anko-nee-chan.

Anko wanted nothing more than to stay with Sakura and keep her company but she had to report to the Hokage for mission assignments, completely torn between duty and desire. It was all she could do not to slap Hokage-baka in the face and yell at him for letting her and Kakashi not adopt poor little Sakura-chan.

Placing her hand on Sakura's should Anko decided that it's about time to teach Sakura about Chakra manipulation. Anko knew that Sakura was nearing the age in which she would enter the Academy. And the Snake Mistress had discussed with Kakashi many times in the past that she wanted Sakura to learn the values that they had learned to become a true Kunoichi. It frightened Anko to think that in an alternate universe Sakura would have joined the Academy just to get into an Uchiha's pants like most girls who're trying to attract boys rather than protecting those they care about the most.

"Hey Kiddo, I'll tell ya what. When we get back me and Kakashi-kun are gonna teach you how to use Chakra and teach you about being a Ninja, sound cool?" Anko suggested making Sakura's eyes light up even going as far to let out a smile.

Sakura didn't know much but she knew that Anko-nee-chan and Kashi-nee-san were Ninjas and that ninjas were boys and girls with the headbands and really cool power move thingies called jutsu.

Sakura wanted to be cool like Anko-nee-chan and Kashi-nee-san so she wanted to be just like them when she grew up.

"YEAH!" Sakura exclaimed as she raised her fist in the air happy that she could take her first tentative steps into being a ninja.

"That's the spirit, now be a good girl, brush your teeth, don't stay up too late and don't eat too much junk food" Kakashi said Ruffling her hair as he eye smiled before disappearing in a burst of smoke.

"We'll be back soon Sakura-chan" Anko spoke as she hugged the Jinchuuriki tightly.

"Also eat Dango, I don't care what Kakashi-kun says" Anko added getting a giggle out of Sakura who nodded in agreement before Anko leapt out of an open window, front flipping in a Matrix-like fashion looking totally badass in the process.

Wishing to stave off depression Sakura ran back to grab Kurama-chan and head to the playground to have another adventure with her toy fox. "Lets go Kurama-chan! I'm gonna be the best Ninja ever!" Sakura exclaimed before she locked up her apartment and ran off to the playground.

xXx

"I'M GONNA BE THE BEST HOKAGE EVER SASUKE-KUN BELIEVE IT!" Naruto remarked fist pumping as he raised it into the air triumphantly as if to issue a challenge to the Uchiha.

"Not if become Hokage first" Sasuke remarked cockily in response to his best friend performing the Uchiha smirk that radiated a sense of confidence in himself.

Sitting over on a bench the two Uchiha and Uzumaki women chuckled at the sight that lay before them. The irony that unlike Minato and Fugaku's bitter rivalry Naruto and Sasuke were best friends with one another.

The two were so close to each other the two often wished they were brothers, and judging by their interactions together they might as well have been. They had fun, they tried to outmatch each other but above all else they took care of one another as if they were family.

If anything they were the male equivalent of how Mikoto and Kushina were as kids.

Both the Uchiha Matriarch and Namikaze woman were glad that the two boys wouldn't turn out to be bitter enemies like their fathers were in their youth.

Truth be told both women one day hoped that should Itachi decide not to become the Uchiha clan head that Sasuke and Naruto would finally settle the growing tensions within the Uchiha clan and bring about a stronger unity within the Leaf Village. But Mikoto hated how Fugaku was so desperately trying to convince Sasuke not to play or associate himself with the Namikaze boy in a vein attempt at trying to show his close family that he was in the right.

It was bad enough that Fugaku was trying to mould the minds of the more arrogant Uchiha clan members let alone Mikoto's two sons. Thankfully Itachi knew better than her husbands skewed ideals and thanks to the ANBU Captain's influence on Sasuke plus his close friendship with Naruto Sasuke would more than likely side with his older brother and mother on the matter.

Even still, Mikoto knew that it wouldn't change anything given how the number of people Fugaku convinced was slowly starting to grow larger with each passing day.

"What's wrong Miko-chan?" Kushina asked noticing her best friend growing distant.

"Don't worry about it Kushi-chan, I was just thinking" Mikoto answered as she looked on to Sasuke and Naruto playing Ninja and having the time of their lives.

"I guess in many ways I'm just glad that Naruto-kun lead a happier life than what could've been" added the Uchiha matriarch as her mind wandered to the thought of Naruto being the Nine tailed Fox's Jinchuuriki just as Kushina once was.

Kushina's smile was lost as she reflected on the pink haired girl who now housed the Nine Tailed beast. Unlike Kushina herself the knowledge of Sakura's status as the Kyuubi's jailor was public knowledge, and as such she was subjected to abuse that Kushina was thankfully spared from. But worse than that Sakura didn't have the comfort of having somebody to help her through the process like Kushina with her grandmother Mito Uzumaki.

Sakura bared her suffering alone, a loveless, painful existence that was only sustained through Kakashi and Anko's interference despite their reputation going under just for the current Jinchuuriki. Many times in the past Kushina wanted to be there and go against the Village's prejudice and protect Sakura from the villagers wrath. But she couldn't.

Much like Minato Kushina too learned of the true responsibilities of a Hokage, it went beyond everything she dreamed being a Hokage would be like as a child. The political side that dealt just as much damage as an enemy attack, only much more subtle. Kushina's emotional side wanted to say fuck the village and go to Sakura but her intellect knew better than to upset the clans and people, nothing could have been gained from mindless action without thinking of the consequences.

But it was when Minato suggested his plan last night that Kushina smiled that she could finally do something to help Sakura. Have her son befriend the Nine Tails vessel.

And despite Kushina not telling Minato, she too saw how that if Naruto-kun could befriend the current Jinchuuriki that she hoped Sakura and Naruto would fall in love like Kushina did with Minato and that soon they would kiss and then have children and lead the next generation of Leaf Nin to prosperity.

But that would be something she would save for a fan fiction later down the road… her most well kept secret.

As the red headed woman's eyes scanned the area out of an idle look around, Kushina spotted a pink haired girl on the swings, alone and saddened in expression holding a little toy fox in her arms, cuddling the toy.

"Miko-chan watch the kids, I'm gonna go talk to her" Kushina rushed out as she left to speak with Sakura and put Minato's plan into action, but also to show Sakura that she wasn't alone as a former Jinchuuriki herself.

xXx

Lightly pushing herself as her feet pushed against the dirt Sakura watched on from the swings as the other kids played with each other and had fun.

She knew that she would never be like them, the kids made fun of her big forehead, and sometimes the kids told her that their parents said that she was a monster. Sakura wanted to believe what Anko-nee-chan said, that she wasn't a monster. But she was losing hope that anyone would ever love her except for the two important people in her life. Sakura watched as she saw the black haired boy and the blonde boy play Ninja off in the distance, both of them looking so happy.

Was that what it was like to have friends? to be truly happy? Sakura wasn't sure anymore. Tears threatened to spill from the Jinchuuriki's eyes as she envied those kids playing Ninja with each other.

A sudden spike of anxiety kicked as Sakura saw a red haired woman heading at a quick walking pace towards her. Sakura knew that the only times that happened was when people were going to hurt her. She had to make a run for it before it was too late.

Jumping off the swings Sakura bolted away from the playground as she pelted past the people of the village shooting glares at her not caring about them as the girl's mind was focused on escaping that scary lady who was chasing her.

 **"(Damn it I just wanna talk to her)"** Kushina cursed, giving chase kicking herself that she had frightened her off.

Managing to corner the Jinchuuriki Kushina found Sakura in an alleyway noting the panic on her face, nervously shaking as she cuddled her toy fox Kurama-chan as a form of comfort.

"Stop… please I don't want to hurt you" Kushina spoke only having Sakura shyly shrink away on the verge of tears as she held her toy fox tightly. Kushina noticed the fear on Sakura's whisker marked face and decided to take a friendlier tone and a much more lighter tone of conversation unrelated to Minato's plan… yet.

"Who's your foxy little friend?" Kushina asked cheerily hoping that Sakura would be put into a state of ease if she were around a friendly presence.

"Kurama-chan" Sakura replied quietly.

"She's really cute, like you" Kushina commented making Sakura's whisker marked cheeks blush. Nobody ever called her cute except for Anko-nee-chan and Kashi-nee-san, who was this lady with the red hair?

"A-are you going to hurt me?" Sakura queried shyly only to receive a lighthearted chuckle from the woman.

"Of course not, You're just too adorable" Kushina squeed as she hugged the Pink haired girl, "especially those whiskers, SOO CUUUUTE!" added the red haired woman making Sakura smile as she had found someone else who actually liked her.

"Thank you miss" Sakura replied in gratitude for the compliments.

Upon finally winning the child's favour Kushina decided to introduce herself.

"My name is Kushina Namikaze, what's yours?" Kushina asked.

"Sakura… I don't know my last name, all I know is that my parents are dead" Sakura replied sadly as she never knew her parents or even her last name with the only answer she ever got from people were that she was the daughter of a whore and a drunk who didn't love her.

Noting the young girl's saddened expression Kushina decided to change the subject to something that would lead to getting her and Naruto-kun together, Ninjas.

"Sakura, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Kushina asked in a cheerful tone.

"I wanna be a really cool and powerful ninja" Sakura replied excitedly as she raised her fist into the air triumphantly.

 **"(Looks like Naruto-kun's gonna have another rival to worry about soon)"** Kushina thought happy that with a push in the right direction both Sakura and Naruto would be rivals gunning for the position of Hokage which hoping that all went according to plan would mirror how she ended up with Minato.

"So you would like to be Hokage then?" Kushina asked making Sakura's head tilt in confusion.

"What's a Hogake?" Sakura asked mispronouncing the village Leader getting a laugh out of Kushina.

"Hokage sweetie, it means you will be the most powerful Ninja in the village as well as it's leader" Kushina answered practically seeing the gears turn in the child's head.

"So that means I will be as cool and powerful as Anko-nee-chan and Kashi-nee-san?" Sakura asked wondering if it was possible to surpass the two people who Sakura looked up to the most.

"Believe it" Kushina replied with confidence in Sakura achieving her dreams.

"Then that's what I wanna be, I'm gonna be a Hogake!" Sakura exclaimed with passionate excitement.

"Hokage dear" Kushina corrected whilst anime sweat dropping over Sakura's mispronunciation.

"Whoopsie, sorry Kushina-san" Sakura replied Giggling out of embarrassment.

Now was the time, Kushina decided it was time to introduce Sakura to her first friend her age/future husband.

"Sakura, would you like me to introduce you to a friend your age?" Kushina asked while Sakura's eyes lit up like fireworks in the sky.

"R-really?" Sakura stammered pinching herself to see if she was dreaming all of this.

"Yep, my son Naruto, you wanna meet him?" Kushina asked to which Sakura nodded her head grinning a toothy smile as she was ready to meet her new friend and rival in both Hokage contender and love.

The two soon left off from the alleyway back towards the playground in a buzz of excitement. Sakura because she was actually going to have a friend her age that she can play with and Kushina that for the first time she actually had a chance to help Sakura overpower the Kyuubi with love.

Hopefully now things would turn around for the Pink haired jinchuuriki.

"KUSHINA-SAMA WATCH OUT!" cried a villager as she tackled the red haired woman to the ground while other villagers began pelting stones and rocks at Sakura.

"Don't worry Kushina-sama, we'll protect you from the demon!" called out another villager as they began to rush out and attack Sakura, beating her into the ground.

Angrily rising up from the ground Kushina was about to teach those bastards a lesson in fucking with the Red Hot Habanero.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BASTARDS DOING!?" Kushina queried in a violent rage making the villagers quiver in fear of the Hokage's wife.

"B-but Kushina-sama, th-the demon" spoke out a fearful village who was now face to face with the angry red head.

"You… You want to hurt an innocent child… and you call her a demon?" Kushina asked in a restrained quiet voice as her lips quivered in anger. "Get out of here, and never harm this girl ever again" Kushina commanded still retaining a quiet yet angry voice.

Not wishing to be attacked by the Uzumaki woman the villagers backed off only to reveal that Sakura was gone.  
The red head's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she went into panic mode as Sakura had run off scared of the pain the villagers inflicted upon her.

xXx

Heavily panting Sakura ran as quick as her little legs could carry her suspecting that the villagers were in hot pursuit of her. The young child didn't care where she ended up just as long as she escaped the bad people chasing her. Everything was a blur, soon buildings and people turned to nothing but forests and greenery. And soon… Sakura was alone again.

"So, the fox has finally left it's den" called out a male voice making Sakura turn around to spot seven Leaf Ninjas behind her.

Shaking nervously Sakura cowered in fear as the Shinobi approached her.

"Listen here ya little demon bitch, you're not fooling anyone here. We know you're just waiting to attack the Leaf Village, so now we're gonna put a stop to that" Spoke out a Leaf Ninja who looked to be Jounin rank judging by how he managed to hold an influence over his Chuunin subordinates.

"NO! I'm not a monster!" Sakura snapped towards the Leaf Ninjas, trying to be brave like Kakashi and Anko were when the bad people tried to hurt her.

"Your temper tantrums prove otherwise. Now hold still and I promise it'll be over quickly" replied the Jounin as he readied his blade for the kill. Sakura not wanting to die fearfully ran for her life ducking and weaving through unexplored land to her as she navigated greenery and trees frightened of her slowly approaching death by the hands of the very Ninja she was supposed to feel safe around.

She wasn't anywhere near as skilled as a Ninja, let alone a Jounin and several Chuunin. They had her hit with Kunai cutting her legs, leaving small cuts across her skin as they nicked her causing the Jinchuuriki to fall to the ground crying out in pain.

"For the good of the Leaf village we will destroy the evil the Fourth Hokage had wrongly let live" proclaimed one of the Chuunin as he had his sword poised in a stabbing position, no doubt ready to end Sakura's life.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sakura stammered not knowing what the Ninjas meant by being something that the Fourth Hokage left alive.

"Don't try and fool us, we all know that you are the Nine Tailed Fox taking that child's form" snarled the Jounin in a fit of rage making Sakura's eyes widen as she connected the dots between the mean things people said about her and how it all made sense as to why people called her a monster.

"NO, YOU'RE LYING, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" cried the Jinchuuriki as Tears began to spill out as she desperately tried to deny what Sakura had known to be true.

"Enough! READY?" spoke the Jounin, indicating that the time for talking was over and that now they were going to kill her.

They all went out into an all out assault on the Jinchuuriki, each one bearing down their weapons as they pierced her flesh, digging in deeper as if to root out the Tailed Beast and kill it themselves.

When their assault finished Sakura lay on the floor bleeding, battered and scarred. The Leaf Nin thought they had won, but they had forgotten themselves in the moment of victory. This child held the Nine Tailed Fox, and it wouldn't take kindly to those who harm its vessel no matter how much the beast hated his prison, if it kept him alive then he would put up with her stupidity.

Red Chakra seeped from her wounds as the injuries began to heal.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?" exclaimed one of the chuunin who watched as Sakura slowly rose from the ground with her eyes becoming red slits.

"IT'S THE DEMON! KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!" Screamed another of the Leaf Chuunin racing towards the beast with a kunai in hand to finish the job by killing the Nine Tailed Beast once and for all. Intercepting the blade with her palms Sakura twisted the weapon out of the Chuunin's hand before breaking it as she grasped his wrist.

The other Ninja deciding to all attack at once Sakura's mind now cocooned by the beast smirked and took the downed Leaf nin's kunai and leapt into the attack at speeds that were near invisible to the naked eye. And the fact that the child was small didn't help matters for their accuracy in hitting her.

The Fox's Jinchuuriki spared no expense when murdering the Chuunin who thought themselves ready for a battle but instead were mercilessly slaughtered in a bloody frenzy until all that remained was one single Jounin.

 **"(RETURN TO YOUR VILLAGE HUMAN, INFORM YOUR HOKAGE THAT YOUR ATTACKS ARE MEANINGLESS)"** Spoke a deep guttural, inhuman growl that was indicative of the Nine Tailed Fox's presence within the its human jailor.

The Jounin knowing that he wasn't going to win this fight fled to the Hokage in order to prove that he made a mistake in letting the demon live.

Noticing that his host was beginning to find its way back into control the Nine Tailed Fox decided to recede into the recesses of her mind, hoping that perhaps her first taste of death would convince her to destroy the Leaf Village.

Sakura screamed as she law the sights that lay before her.

Clasping her hand over her mouth she watched on in terror as she saw the bloodied corpses of the Leaf Chuunin that she didn't remember killing. Trembling in fear Sakura's mind was panicking that she was a monster like the village said. She didn't want to believe it, she hated this, Sakura wanted to run away before anyone saw this and told her that she must die for something she didn't remember doing.

But before Sakura could turn around and run she saw a cold pair of eyes piercing into her skin. And its owner, a man carrying a large sword on his back, his lower face obscured by bandages. he was seen shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

It was then that the Demon of the Leaf met her counterpart… The Demon of the Mist.

 **A/N: I've been meaning to get back to this story and now I've gotten some good inspiration for this story. I'm actually quite surprised that people have taken an interest in this story. So in any case I hope you've enjoyed this beefy chapter to make up for the absence since this I first posted the prologue.**


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura Demon of the Leaf

Chapter 2: A Tool of Destruction or Something More

The two Iwa Shinobi Zabuza had been contracted to kill had lay dead before his feet. His mission was complete but even he had some problems upon dealing with what they left behind.

The Swordsman had never expected them to have taken their five year old son with them. In battle he had been careless enough to have been heavily injured by Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō. The kid suffered heavy scarring from his blade and was nearing death, clutching his parent's swords and their Iwa Headbands as while crying his eyes out.

His blue eyes expressing fear, sadness and so much life dwindling away from him as he bled.

Ordinarily Zabuza would've put the boy out of his misery, but something else caught his attention.

A scream off in the distance followed by a large burst of chakra.

Walking off to take a look at this sudden disturbance Zabuza was quite surprised at what he saw.

A five year old child, pink hair, red chakra surrounding her with several bloodied Leaf Ninja scattered about. It was carnage enough to make Kisame tell her to tone it down.

 **"(So this is the Jinchuuriki who holds the famed Nine Tailed Fox)"** Zabuza thought as he approached the frightened girl, looking at her with a concrete gaze, unintelligible as to what he was thinking. But Zabuza had decided that he had finally found what he needed to assassinate the fourth Mizukage.

If he could train her to harness the fox's power and turn her from a frightened child into a tool of destruction, Zabuza perhaps would not even need to finance a Coup de'tat on the Mizukage when he already had a powerhouse under his control.

"You girl, on your feet" Zabuza commanded using a deep tone.

"Y-you don't want to be around me ***sniff*** I'm a monster, a demon" Sakura sobbed not caring if the man killed her or injured her, death was probably what she deserved after what she did to the Leaf Ninja.

"Hate to break it to ya brat, but outside your sheltered village walls, we're all demons to some extent, and as for you, whether your inside or outside the village your kind is hated" Zabuza replied bluntly not wishing to sugar coat his soon to be tool to killing the Mizukage with lies of how everyone will accept a Jinchuuriki as their own person rather than the demon they contain.

"N-no you're wrong, Anko-nee-chan and Kashi-Nee-san love me" Sakura snapped defending the only two people who cared for her.

"Do they now? If that's the case then why do your eyes speak differently? You know pain better than most, and if the two of them truly cared for you then surely they would have shielded you from it like most other Leaf children" Zabuza counter argued, making the six year old pause with a confused look on her face.  
Sakura didn't want to believe what the man was telling her, true the village hated her but Kashi-nee-san and Anko-nee-chan were there for her as much as they could.

In the end Sakura felt lost and without purpose. She wanted love but knew she'd never get it from anyone other than them.

But that Kushina woman from before had been so nice to her. Nothing had ever made Sakura so indecisive before, why was she so lost now?

"Stay here and you will live on without purpose or without a single soul to care for you, but come with me, and you will have the purpose you seek, as a tool and a weapon, as a Ninja" Zabuza spoke, opting a choice for the Jinchuuriki to see whether or not he would have to take her by force or if she was more perceptive than that and simply accepted his offer alongside the willingness to abandon her childish hopes and destroy any semblance of self in order to co-exist in the cynical reality that the world abided by.

A Ninja? Sakura knew that this was what she wanted to be. But even at her young age she knew that if the kids wouldn't play with her and the Leaf Ninja hating her for being a demon, what chance would she have of getting into the academy?

It was in this moment that Sakura walked towards Zabuza and took his hand.

A gesture of trust, Zabuza smiled beneath his mask. Why he did he wasn't entirely too sure. the Mist Ninja thought it was because he had finally achieved a means in which he could destroy the Mizukage and put an end to his treachery, but in many ways he found his tool's presence to be a comforting thing in a way that only a human being could've understood.

But such emotions had no place on the battlefield or in the life of a Shinobi

In the end he maintained his silence, as did his weapon, both of them walking off into the distant forest, knowing that the path they would walk was shrouded in a thick mist.

xXx

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!?" Anko screamed in a fit of rage, barely able to keep herself from killing everyone in the surrounding area, knowing the vitriol and disdain they held for a young child who wasn't even the demon she contained.

Having only just heard the news now that Sakura had vanished hours ago, with Kakashi already on the hunt looking for her.

It was all Minato could do but sigh as he knew that this would probably not only break Anko's trust in him, but in a worse case scenario Kakashi's as well. Minato had long known that the list of kakashi's loved ones dwindled everyday, with Anko and Sakura acting as his only anchors to happiness with the loss of Obito and Rin.

Not that it really mattered now. The political side of things would've had the civilians in cheers of celebration and the Clans in a state of relief that their heirs wouldn't have to go to the Academy knowing that the Jinchuuriki might befriend their children.

When Kakashi returned moments later the look on his face even despite his mask the Fourth Hokage could tell he was heartbroken.

"I… I couldn't find her" Kakashi said softly, his tone completely deadpan in delivery as his only expression was melancholic and defeat as he lost another loved one made worse by how he was unable to do anything.

Embracing her boyfriend in a tight hug Anko knew well how Kakashi truly felt despite his appearance telling otherwise. Knowing pain and understanding how to keep it's psychological effects to a minimum, fearful of what might've happened to him had she never comforted him when both Obito or Rin had been killed.

And both knew that considering how close Sakura was to the two of them both of them would suffer the pain of her loss for years to come.

"I could've… I should've" He was speaking in patterns now, Kakashi's emotional barriers were torn down to the point where he could barely feel a thing.

A deafening silence fell over the Hokage tower as the three individuals stood silently, each one feeling the negativity pervade their minds knowing that they had all failed in some way or another.

"Kakashi I-" Minato began

"Not another word!" Kakashi snapped, icily towards his sensei.

"I'm sick of your lies, playing politics as if that was some excuse to leave a defenceless child no less out in the cold to be beaten and most likely killed by people that hated her" Kakashi spoke, his words bitter and delivered with a seething bitterness towards someone he once respected more than anyone else.

"I was blind to you because of the past, but I should've known that given time politics corrupt even the most kind hearted of people" Kakashi continued his voice steadily raising as if his emotions were bubbling up to the surface about to explode.

"But in the end you were all I had left tying me to my team, but I see now that you're no longer the Minato-sensei I knew. As far as I'm concerned he died during the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox"

The Fourth Hokage's eyes widened as he held a look of shock upon his student's words.

"Putting it simply, you're dead to me" Kakashi finished before he vanished in a blast of smoke with Anko leaving along with him.

Leaving Minato alone to contemplate his failures.

For so many years the Fourth Hokage had been worshipped by the villagers as their leader, brave, kind and an iron will that seemed as if he could do no wrong. For so long he had been hailed as such Minato had to wonder if he began believing the villager's version of the truth? But Kakashi's words, seething resentment for his teacher, dead to him?Was Sakura truly all he had left aside from Anko?

Minato knew that he should've done more but there was so much more to this than his student knew. The Clans, the civilians. He had to put the village first.

But at the back of his mind Minato had always feared the worst of Sakura, what if she turned out like another Orochimaru, a seemingly normal Leaf Shinobi perversely pursuing power that would cause her to turn rogue.

Not that he would openly admit it, but Minato swore he wouldn't make the same mistakes Sarutobi had made in letting Orochimaru escape.

And yet even despite his predecessor he had somehow made things worse.

But what could he have done?

Rubbing his temples the Fourth Hokage slowly began to hate himself, he saw now how naive he once was into believing that being Hokage meant simply protecting people. Such a simple position was twisted into a political mess that without his knowledge had changed him into a shadow of his former self.

But the worst thing of it all. He never even noticed until it was too late.

"Lord Hokage?" Spoke out a lone Chuunin

"Yes?" Minato sighed, clearly in too depressed a mood to really care what was going on.

"Sir what appears to be a gravely injured Iwa Shinobi has collapsed upon reaching the Village checkpoint" spoke out the Chuunin with grave concern which had the Fourth quite puzzled as to why a former enemy shinobi would be of some concern for the Leaf Ninja

"I take it from your concern that there's more to this than you're telling me" Minato said poking for answers out of the Chuunin

"He's a child Lord Hokage"

xXx

Sakura traveled into the night with the mist Ninja, unknowing of what was going to happen to her. But to tell herself the truth part of her felt more comfortable outside the Leaf village with this Mist Shinobi than within the walls of the Leaf village.

Zabuza on the other hand knew that he had already put some great distance between himself and the Leaf Village and had a lot of work ahead of him and soon not enough of the resources to do it. He wouldn't be able to avoid the Mizukage's suspicions forever and neither would be able to stand to work under his Leader's command.

In the end Zabuza was unsure of what age the Leaf Village had put their children's age before they entered the Academy but Zabuza would have to do a his training in secret if it meant Sakura not being swayed by an unknown party. Kami knowing that he didn't want her anywhere near the Mizukage until they needed to battle.

It was then that for the time being that Sakura would learn how to survive in the harsh environment of the Mist, kill as he had done so many years ago. Admittedly Zabuza had reservations about doing so. The means in which he became who he was had to be forced on his weapon by just as he had slaughtered his Academy class she would too have to kill proficiently if she was to do battle with the Mizukage.

But Zabuza wasn't sure how much time he had so he was going to have to speed her across the entire concepts of Shinobi life, chakra manipulation and the teaching of Ninjutsu.

Opting to set up camp for the night Zabuza turned to his weapon and spoke to the child of her purpose.

"Child, From this moment on you are my tool and weapon to be used as I see fit. You will not disobey me, you will not cry and you will learn to kill efficiently and only take orders from me. Do I make myself clear?" Zabuza spoke in a commanding tone to which Sakura could only nod, somewhat fearful, his rough voice half tempting her to cry just out of principle that she was out of her element and away from the friendly presence of Kakashi and Anko.

Zabuza saw her eyes water and let out a sigh, not wishing to deal with a crying brat.

"You will receive further instruction tomorrow, but for now you will rest, understood?" Zabuza spoke this time in a less imperial tone to which the girl's fear lessened to a small degree.

"Hai.. um…?" Sakura spoke, trailing off unsure of who this man actually was.

"Zabuza Momochi, but you will refer to me as Zabuza-sama" replied the Mist Shinobi.

"Hai Zabuza-sama" Sakura answered in compliance with the swordsman's honorific.

"Good, now rest and tomorrow I shall begin to train you to manipulate chakra from both your own and the Nine Tail's reserves" Zabuza spoke before beginning to establish a camp, making Sakura's tenant no secret to her believing that the faster all of the exposition out of the way would progress things faster.

Laying down onto the dirt Sakura rested her head on her arms, watching the man named Zabuza refer to her as his tool and weapon. But his harsh words had her in deep thought about what was going to happen to her. She was going to have to hurt people, kill them. Sakura wasn't sure if she could do that. Back in the Leaf village the Shinobi were glorified as warriors of might, powerful and honorable. But recalling what she did to those Leaf Ninjas, and Zabuza's words, 'we're all demons to some degree' and 'shielding her like the other Leaf children'

That last one had stuck a chord in her the most.

Could it have been that the life of a Shinobi was glorified for the sake of a new generation replacing the old. To have indoctrinated them into a system which lies to them about being powerful and honourable fighters yet in actually have no concern for the ramifications of their actions? Thoughts that a five year old shouldn't have even been thinking had simply had the Jinchuuriki lost as she drifted to sleep wondering if it was these questions that had Zabuza into the rough exterior he put forward.

xXx

"Hm, so it seems Zabuza is trying to disturb my work, ah well, not that it matters anymore, Kisame has already joined the Akatsuki and soon Yagura would be of little use to me, still, I'm sure the battle would at least be a spectacular sight to behold" Madara chuckled, looking in on the Mist Swordsman's acquisition of his new tool before vanishing into the night. Knowing that these turn of events would make things a little more interesting than he anticipated.

 **A/N: Not quite the beefy chapter that the last one was but one that I'm happy with none the less.**

 **I suppose the biggest thing I'm going for is the themes of cynicism vs idealism with this story leaning more towards cynicism especially considering the wishy washy BELIEVE IN YOURSELF AND YOU'LL ALWAYS WIN theme that Kishimoto built the series off (which was fucking butchered in Shippuden among other things)**

 **Well in any case I hope you enjoyed this fic so far because next time we get to the training part of things.**


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura: Demon of The Leaf

Chapter 3: Growing Pains

The skies were a dull grey when Sakura awoke.

Abruptly yanked from the ground by Zabuza as his rough hands grasped her shirt, looking the pink haired Jinchuuriki in the eye with a hardened gaze.

"On your feet" Zabuza commanded in a very brusque tone while the girl's eyes possessed a look of fear which Zabuza would soon make sure to eliminate. The Mist Swordsman knew from an early age in the Kirigakure Academy that emotions had made for weak shinobi, and to have children's emotions shattered so that they can become tools that would serve a greater purpose to their village. Which made the Mist Nin doubly glad he had acquired her before she was indoctrinated into the Hidden Leaf Academy, knowing how far their standards had fallen since the war.

Peace time was never meant to last, no matter how hard people fought for it.

The first thing for Zabuza to do in terms of training was one of physicality. He had released the Nine Tails vessel and retrieved weights from his pack, four weights for Sakura to wear on her arms and legs to build up muscle mass and as means of her having the strength to wield his executioners blade when she is old enough to wield it lest the Mist Nin himself fall under fire and only Sakura can have access to his famed weapon.

In addition this would increase her speed and movement which would be of great benefit to a stealth mission should the opportunity arise.

But for the time being he would focus purely on the power of ones physical strength before moving on to basic Chakra manipulation later in the day.

"What are these Zabuza-sama?" Sakura asked as she held the weights in her hands.

"They are weights, with them they will improve your speed and strength. You are never to remove them unless ordered to do so and once you become adjusted to them you shall be given heavier weights to accommodate" Zabuza explained as Sakura put on the weights as her master commanded.

What happened throughout the course of the day was Zabuza instructing the girl to perform basic exercises which to a five year old had indeed pushed her to her physical limits. But come afternoon her Chakra was still brimming no doubt thanks to the power of the Nine Tailed Fox.

For the basics of Chakra control Zabuza had opted to use tree walking as opposed to the parkour styled wall running and water walking that the Mist Academy had employed considering their surroundings A pastime Zabuza had enjoyed back when he was still somewhat innocent despite the harsh environment of the Mist Academy.

"Sakura, for your first exercise in Chakra control you are to ascend to the top of that tree" Zabuza spoke only for the pink haired child to tilt her head, shooting the Mist Shinobi a curious look.

"With my hands?" Sakura asked innocently having no idea how she could get to the top of that tree without the branches letting her climb up there.

"By focusing Chakra into your feet and walking up the tree" Zabuza explained remembering that he was having to speed past the pointless Chakra theory that couldn't already be taught through experience.

To a younger Zabuza Chakra theory = nap time.

"How do I do it Zabuza-sama?" Sakura asked as she looked at her feet confused as to how she could walk up a tree.

"Channel the flow of Chakra towards your feet and concentrate on it as you walk up the tree" replied the Mist Swordsman as he nodded his head, indicative of her to start.

A blue hue had enveloped the jinchuuriki's feet as she placed her two feet on the tree, a smile gracing her lips as she buzzed with excitement.

She was doing it! She was using Chakra!

Unfortunately Sakura's victory was short lived as a loud cracking sound was heard as the tree had snapped in two from the amount of force that Sakura had exerted had the girl fall to the ground as the tree toppled down away from Zabuza and herself.

A goofy grin meeting the furrowed brow of the Zabuza had him pinch the bridge of his nose as his eyes closed with only one thought on his mind as he grumbled.

 **"(It's gonna be a long day)"**

xXx

Tears stained the ground as Anko sat silently into the darkened bedroom of Sakura's apartment. Rays of sunlight peering through the curtains as the once cheerful and happy dango loving Jinchuuriki's favourite plush fox toy Kurama-chan was held in the arms of the Snake Mistress. The very object that had brought the two together.

 ***FLASHBACK (A/N: from an omnipresent point of view)***

One year ago… a four year old girl was wandering amongst a large crowd, erupting in a bellow of cheers as the day marked the recent tradition of when the Fourth Hokage had defeated the Nine Tailed Fox.

She did all she could to avoid getting stepped on given her small size. Constantly told to leave any stall she came across, shouted at to get the hell away from them left the child sad as well as confused as to what she did wrong.

That is until Sakura saw kids and their parents chatting away with each other as they played festival games with them, bought them yummy treats and gave off a generally positive vibe with everybody, civilian and shinobi alike in high spirits for this momentous occasion.

Spotting a small group of kids over by one of the stalls. A boy wearing a grey hoodie with a small puppy tucked away inside, laughing with a girl wearing a beautiful kimono and short blue hair in a hime-cut, a black haired boy with a blue high collared shirt with a red and white fan on the back alongside the final member of the group being a blonde haired boy with goggles on his forehead and a black T shirt with a red swirl in the center of it, Sakura saw them having fun and wanted to ask if she could play with them.

Running as fast as he little legs could carry her, evading past the adults who blocked her path as she neared the three kids Sakura felt a firm grip yank her away as she came face to face with a Leaf Ninja with piercing white eyes.

"What do you think you're doing street rat?" sneered a woman in a very proper sounding voice, her eyes narrowing in on the Jinchuuriki with the utmost contempt for those grovelling street worms interacting with those of prestige like the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Inuzuka and Namikaze children.

"N-nothing miss, I just want to play with them" Sakura stammered frightened as she felt killer intent directed towards her by the Shinobi woman.

"Street trash like you do not deserve to be associated with the likes of the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Inuzuka or the Hokage's Son!" spat the Hyuuga woman smacking the Pink haired child to the ground.

"Now get out of here before I lose my temper again!" spoke the Hyuuga woman sternly, her lips quivering in anger for the fact that this disgusting child had the gall to even look at the prestigious clan prodigies.

Audible sobs coming from the child had only made the woman wrinkle her nose in disgust of the fluids leaking from the girl's eyes. Kicking the Jinchuuriki in the gut, making her fall onto her back Sakura gasped as she became winded by the attack, tears only streaming faster she wheezed out as if to take in as much air as she could.

"Disgusting, you make me sick!" snapped the Hyuuga woman before she took a look at the pink haired child's face and noticed the whisker marks on her face.

"You…" the Hyuuga woman breathed as she recognised this girl. The Hyuuga was old enough to remember her big brother going to fight the tailed beast only for him to never return and overhearing from some of the older Chuunin and Jounin that the Fourth Hokage had actually sealed the Tailed Demon inside a baby as it's human sacrifice.

Drawing a Kunai the woman gripped the blade tightly as she prepared to leap in for the kill only to be stopped by a sharp sting on her face. The Hyuuga woman's eyes dipped lower as she saw the Kunai, feeling the presence of somebody's head over her shoulder.

A tongue protruded from the person behind her and licked the bloodstained kunai she was holding to cut her face.

"Yum" Spoke a female voice, licking her lips which knowing the infamous reputation of the Snake Mistress Anko Mitarashi.

"Get your hands off me you filthy skank!" the Hyuuga spat as she whipped around with a clenched fist attempting to remove Orochimaru's student from her back.

The two women narrowed eyes with each other with the Hyuuga concordantly backing off, knowing that if she ever took action she would get it in the neck by the Fourth Hokage which would reflect badly on the Hyuuga clan, shaming her honour within the main branch.

"Fitting how trash like you would stick up for this abomination. You two deserve each other" sneered the Hyuuga woman before returning her attention to the clan's children.

"Heh, stuck up bitch" scoffed Anko before turning her attention to the soft cries of the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki currently curled up in the corner of a building, practically ignored by the adults who kept their distance and shooed their children away from them, moving off to another part of the Festival.

Though true Anko certainly wasn't good with children (Kami knowing how well she did during her time as a baby sitter for the Uchiha Clan which had Fugaku giving her the 'sharingan glare' to this day) but for Sakura she knew that the kid had nobody else to turn to and it was about time she did something about it.

Walking over to the crying Jinchuuriki Sakura tried to squirm away, scared that she was going to be hurt again.

"Woah, relax Kiddo, I just saved your ass- you from that bitc- I mean woman" Anko spoke poorly attempting to avoid cursing in front of a kid considering how easily the habit came to her.

"A-are you going to hurt me ***sniff*** I don't want to be hurt anymore" Sakura sniffled as she wiped her tears away with her arm, clearing her vision to see the woman standing in front of her.

"Now why would anyone wanna hurt you?" Anko queried folding her arms as she leaned against the wall.

"Because everyone I've ever met except for Kashi-nee-san is mean to me" Sakura sobbed before being enveloped into a hug by Anko not knowing really what else to do outside of allowing Sakura to let out her emotions.

Her crying had softened which had led Anko to offer Sakura a taste of something that Anko loved to have whenever she felt down. Dango.

"Yo Kid, you ever had Dango before?" asked the Snake Mistress eying off a stall nearby which was selling the beloved 'Food of the Gods' as she called it, knowing that if the manager tried anything he wouldn't be going home with his manhood intact.

"No… Is it yummy?" Sakura asked curiously, never having consumed the sweet delicious food before, her head tilting in a very innocent and childlike way which had the Snake Mistress half tempted to squee in how adorable Sakura was when she was like this.

It was moments later when a life changing moment had happened for the pink haired Jinchuuriki. She had tasted Dango for the first time, with such a well written critique of 'yummy' Sakura had fallen in love with the dish and over time both her and Anko would soon bond with each other over the stuff whenever they had the time.

But it was shortly after that in which Sakura had noticed a plush fox toy in Anko's trench coat pocket.

"Um… Miss?" Sakura asked wondering how she won the prize considering that nobody running the stalls which sold those toys as the prize never let her have a chance at even playing.

"The name's Anko, Kiddo" greeted the Snake Mistress

"My name's Sakura" the girl greeted with a big smile on her face, the lower half of which still had Dango sauce on it.

"So, how did you win that fox toy?" Sakura asked as she looked longingly at the plush toy.

"I dunno, just kinda went up and got lucky I guess" Anko replied casually, spinning a dango stick between her fingers idly.

"Can I hold it?" Sakura asked which the Snake Mistress had obliged in handing the plush fox over to the Jinchuuriki as Sakura cuddled the toy with a big smile on her face.

"Keep it" added the Snake Mistress, the four year old's eyes brightening up like a christmas tree to which Sakura glomped Anko squealing 'THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!' being the happiest she had ever been in her short tormented life.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

But now Anko would never see that bright smile ever again. She would never watch her grow up to become an incredible Ninja, never take her out to eat Dango together, never see Sakura's bright eyes as she hugged Kakashi and Anko as the closest thing to a family she will ever have.

Life just became a little emptier in Anko's life this day.

xXx

It might've taken three hours but she mastered tree walking in the end.

Zabuza had his work cut out for him trying to get the child to master the insane amounts of chakra given to her by the Nine Tailed Fox. That kind of control would not be easy to master but now she had at least mastered tree walking. The next step would be water walking and then he would move on to unlocking the Nine Tails Chakra reserve to be drawn upon at will be it's human host.

But that would have to be saved for tomorrow, she needed rest.

"Your training is done for today, you are to rest and tomorrow you shall continue to master your chakra control" Zabuza spoke in a commanding tone affirmed by the girl with a nod.

As the two had returned to their camp Sakura wanted to get to know her Master a little better.

"Zabuza-sama, if you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do with me?" Sakura asked as respectfully as she could considering the powerful stature of the Mist Ninja.

"Once I train you to be on par with my skills I will use you to assassinate the Fourth Mizukage" Zabuza explained simply.

"What's a Mizugake?" Sakura asked innocently which had the Mist Swordsman half tempted to facepalm considering that by the age of five she should've known that the word Kage meant that they were the leader of the village.

"The MIZUKAGE is the leader of Kirigakure and my soon to be dead superior" Zabuza replied

"But why do you want to kill the Mizugake?" Sakura asked making Zabuza flinch due to the mispronunciation of Mizukage.

"Because he's a bastard who lacks the honour that is essential to even be considered worthy of the title of Mizukage" Zabuza growled as he reflected upon his previous experiences with the Mizukage and everything that he had enforced during his time in such a position of power.

"What did he do?" Sakura asked a little frightened of that man's angered tone.

"When I was your age I was entered into the Ninja Academy just as bright eyed as I'm sure you would have been, I had believed that the way of the Shinobi was a title to adore. powerful, dangerous but above all else honourable" Zabuza began as he and Sakura had stopped walking.

"Though the Academy training was gruelling I knew that it would mold me and my classmates into strong shinobi. But even I had began to suspect that there was something beneath the surface of the ideals and mythology of the concept of a Shinobi" Zabuza continued to a patiently listening Sakura.

"On my first day at the Academy The Mizukage had us inspected, to see if we had a bloodline limit. We had two of our class executed in front of us, a Yuki and an Uzumaki, slain with utter disrespect and contempt for their existence by the Mizukage. He believed that it was through fear and unrelenting prejudice that we would become strong Shinobi"

"I recall their blood impacting my face as I stood wide eyed at what I had seen, my childhood ideal of a Ninja was shattered in seconds as I saw how shallow that ideal was now. But even for all of that I had known that through my classmates that I had befriended we would uphold the honour that was so glorified about being a Shinobi"

"But by the age of nine the Mizukage had forced all of the Academy students to do battle with one another in the graduation exam, a free for all slaughter where only the most powerful students would advance to Genin rank, and… I killed them" Zabuza explained pausing as he reflected upon the memories where the friends he had made in the Academy had fallen to his kunai, sword and barehands as once civil Shinobi hopefuls turned to savage animals as they screamed and clawed at one another like a rabid beast in the hopes of winning the Fourth Mizukage's praise.

"I slaughtered them all… and by the end of it all… The Mizukage just smiled. He had given me the nickname the Demon of the Mist. It was on that day that I swore to kill him for dishonorable death's of my friends and trusted allies" Zabuza concluded, wishing to no longer dwell on the deaths of those closest to him lest he become depressed and hung up over the past.

Sakura was too choked up to speak. Zabuza used to be like her. Whenever Anko, Kakashi or anyone for that matter talked about Ninjas they were only ever spoken in a positive light. But the Mizukage had killed people in Zabuza's class with those bloodline limit thingies and at the end he had to graduate by killing his friends.

No matter how hard Sakura believed she had her life she could never imagine intentionally causing pain to people she loved.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama" Sakura spoke apologetically as if to sympathize with the Mist Nin who only harshly glared at the child.

"Then if it's all the same to you, I do not wish to speak of this or my past again" Zabuza replied abruptly ending the conversation right then and there, continuing forward to the camp, getting his mind off the past with the comforting embrace of sleep.

 **A/N: Whoo, flashbacks, just like the real Naruto AMIRIGHT?**

 **Seriously though my biggest concern with this chapter is building upon Zabuza's character without betraying what was portrayed in the Manga/Anime. Hopefully I'd have done right by the character without contradicting something. Not that he was really featured that much but I do wish to add a little more to flesh out a once bright eyed and naive Zabuza who slowly grew into the cynic he was in the his later years.**

 **So all in all I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one will quite literally be a cliffhanger.**


	5. Chapter 4

Sakura: Demon of the Leaf

Chapter 4: Grinding Teeth

The concept of strain was one of many meanings. And to a normal child the physical and emotional pain was more than anybody of the tender age of five years old could bear.

But Sakura was used to this.

The weights had bore a heavy burden on her muscles and the activity of even trying to perform basic exercises to a person of a slacker calibre would be considered a nightmare. But this was pain that allowed one to become stronger, physical torment that could be used to strengthen the body and allow for its user to perform feats beyond many children of her age.

Already she had begun leaping from tree to tree, performing evasion mechanics to avoid Senbon needles that could very easily kill her should she be careless. Zabuza was harsh in his methods. But slowly she knew as well as he did that the enemy wouldn't go easy on her in the field of battle. Therefore it was no holds barred in this case.

Her small frame made for her evasive manoeuvres to be quick and quite easy. But it would be something that would be lost with age as she grew taller.

However for the time being it would serve as a means of advantage if nothing else.

Thusly the Master and student continued to train on a physical level before their afternoons were focused on Chakra Control.

And it was then, that their path had lead towards a cliff known as The Demon's Maw.

xXx

Already on the scene as the wounded child identified by the two Iwagakure headbands he was carrying Kakashi couldn't help but wince at the wounds that had been inflicted upon the child as he was being treated by medics.

By the end of the diagnosis he would live on to have scars over his body that wouldn't heal and a crushed lanryx preventing him from ever speaking again given the damage done to his vocal chords.

Injuries that hit all too close to home for the Copy Ninja.

 ***FLASHBACK! (just like the REAL Naruto amirite?)***

Outside of the Konohagakure Orphanage, a screaming child cried for help. Her body lacerated and bleeding and a lynch mob gathered around the child, ready to exact their version of justice upon the sacrifice who had lost it all to save them from the Nine Tailed Fox's wrath

Being off assignment and knowing that nobody of such a young age deserved that the Copy Nin leapt in and dispersed the crowd, his sharingan eye blazing as he felt disgust for the villagers who got it into their heads that they were in the right for damning a Jinchuuriki to death for actions they had no control over.

But the deed had already been done. injuries both physical and psychological already inflicted upon the girl.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANNA BE HURT NO MORE I WANT MY TOU-SAN… PLEASE LET ME SEE MY KAA-SAN AND TOU-SAN AGAIN!" Sakura cried as she felt her skin burning from the cuts, scared that the masked man was going to hurt her more than the Orphanage staff were.

Carefully cradling the manic child Kakashi wanted to make sure that Sakura knew he meant no harm. Her cries softened slowly but she still pushed away as much as her tiny arms could while Kakashi gently spoke to reassure her.

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you" Kakashi said as he loosened his grip on Sakura to which she scooted away slightly pointing towards his mask.

"Does my mask frighten you?" Kakashi asked as the girl gave an affirming nod. Opting to go for an unorthodox approach Kakashi decided for the first time since his father committed suicide to show his face to another person. To any other onlooker his face was hidden by the huddle he had between Sakura and himself so that only Sakura and Sakura alone could look upon his face to which she had noticeably calmed down, knowing that Kakashi wasn't a scary monster, not seeing the malice Sakura had seen in those villagers.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake" introduced the Copy Ninja before the girl gave him her name.

"My name's Sakura" the pink haired jinchuuriki spoke before the Copy Nin put his mask back on.

"Why do you wear that mask Kashi?" the child asked innocently.

"Because it's quite comfortable" Kakashi replied with his trademark eye smile™ making the girl giggle.

"Can I have one?" Sakura asked wanting to be like the nice man in front of her.

Truth be told Kakashi would've obliged her request, but she would've had to have been a few years older before she had a mask that would fit her. Perhaps in a few years.

"Maybe when you're older Sakura" Kakashi answered as he ruffled her hair, beginning to like this kind of feeling. It nostalgically reminded him of his youth when his father used to take him to the Academy.

"Well I suppose I best get you back to the Orphanage" Kakashi spoke only for the girl to squeal as she squirmed behind his legs.

"NOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK THERE, THE MEAN PEOPLE HURT ME!" Sakura squealed as her voice conveyed absolute fear at the prospect of being thrown back into the orphanage with the villagers who clearly made it no secret that they resented her.

It was all Kakashi could do but cringe, suspecting that Minato's trustworthiness in the village to understand the sacrifice Sakura made was far too naive to expect any semblance of the Fourth Hokage's trust to be upheld.

"So would you like to stay with me Sakura?" Kakashi queried to which the girl grinned a big smile as she bear hugged the Copy Nin tightly happy that somebody who didn't want to hurt her was taking her away from the mean people.

It wasn't long after that Sakura had began to refer to him as 'Kashi-nee-san' and Kakashi had managed to convince 'the man in the funny hat and robes' to give her an apartment to ensure that she wouldn't be hurt by the Village Orphanage ever again.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

xXx

"What are we going to be learning here Zabuza-sama?" Sakura asked as she looked deep into the chasm below.

"This is where you will access the Nine Tails Chakra" Zabuza answered hoping that his hypothesis was correct in that through a grave situation would the beast intervene and make itself known to Sakura and with any luck allowing its host to access its Chakra so long as it played into its survival.

Zabuza couldn't claim to know that much about Tailed Beasts but if his first encounter with Sakura was anything to go by then surely the beast would keep her alive if not for her sake then for its own survival.

"How can I do that Zabuza-sama?" Sakura asked with a hint of anxiety to her voice, not wanting to be like that monster again.

"Simple, jump" Zabuza replied his voice bearing the utmost seriousness to spell out to the child that this was no attempt at dark comedy which Sakura had picked up on given that her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"B-but I'll die!" Sakura exclaimed, stammering in fear that her master was telling her to jump off a cliff for the sake of accessing chakra.

"A shinobi doesn't fear death, they embrace it. Now jump" Zabuza spoke this time his tone firmer as if to exert his authority over the Jinchuuriki.

However cowardly she might've been Sakura whimpered which she knew would more than likely earn her another scolding from the Mist Ninja, but even that would've been preferable than jumping to her death.

Letting out an annoyed growl Zabuza for whatever reason felt the need to reassure his weapon that it would be safe.

"If it will ease your worry then you must know that should you die the Tailed Beast would die along with you, therefore your survival will be ensured so long as the Nine Tailed Fox wishes to continue its existence" Zabuza explained wondering if his theory really was the case. If not then Sakura would dive down into the chasm and her body would splatter into a 'giant pizza' for the lack of a better phrase. Even despite his reassurance Sakura still looked apprehensive.

And it was then that Zabuza took a blunt and direct approach.

With a powerful punt the Mist Nin kicked Sakura off the cliff to which she screamed as she flailed her arms in the air with her only coherent words being 'I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE!'

xXx

Her short life flashed before her eyes as if time had slowed down, reaching back into the recesses of her mind as she recalled what few happy memories she had in her life. Having piggyback rides on Kakashi's back, eating Dango with Anko, the nice lady with red hair who wanted to let Sakura make friends. All of that faded to darkness as Sakura had found herself somewhere cold.

More specifically the oppressive atmosphere that had the girl nearly choking on the heated fumes as her mind was clouded by thick fog.

Her first steps were small and slow as she walked across the sewer like tunnels, slicked with grime. All while the distant sounds of a deep guttural breathing had echoed throughout the tunnels, an infrequent rumble that had chilled the Jinchuuriki to her core as she travelled deeper within her subconscious.

 **"Hmm… What do we have here? A little human who dares to intrude upon my domain"** growled the playfully devilish voice of the Nine Tailed Fox as its piercing red eyes and psychotic grin appeared to Sakura despite the thick fog. Frozen in fear of the giant beast Sakura trembled as the Nine Tailed gleefully watched in amusement at the fear the human had felt so many times in the past.

 **"COME CLOSER LITTLE HUMAN! LET ME TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT YOU, I PROMISE I WON'T BITE… yet"** cooed the Nine Tails as it prepared to psychologically intimidate the child into releasing the cage which in a physical sense would release the seal and allow him to be set free before he died alongside the child.

All too naive a child Sakura stepped forth only to have the beast swipe its claws at her making the child scream before falling to the ground and scurrying backwards on her hands and feet with the Fox bellowing a deep laugh.

 **"RETURN TO ME LITTLE HUMAN, OPEN THE CAGE AND FREE ME FROM THIS PRISON!"** demanded the Tailed Beast to which Sakura shook her head at least being smart enough to know that giant demon thingie = bad if set free.

"N-no, I won't do it, Zabuza-sama told me that I can access your chakra reserves because if you don't we'll both die!" Sakura stammered out trying to reason with the demon who only looked in amusement.

 **"WELL I WOULD HAVE BEEN RELEASED SOONER OR LATER, BUT CONSIDERING YOUR CIRCUMSTANCES I CAN SEE YOUR POINT, VERY WELL LITTLE HUMAN… I CAN WAIT"** The Nine Tails chuckled as he withheld the information privy to only him and the Fourth Hokage.

xXx

Soon the world faded back into existence as Sakura felt herself loving control as she became enveloped into a red aura of Chakra as her body underwent small physical changes with her hair growing longer with a darker red tint, her whisker marks on her cheek thickening as well as her fingernails becoming like claws alongside her teeth becoming more fox-like with the final transformation manifesting in her eyes being red with black slits in the centre.

As she edged herself towards the cliff face, Sakura gripped onto the rock's surface, her claws grinding against the cli face before stopping. She felt her body moving on its own as she found herself leaping up at high speeds as she ascended the cliff face in a fit of rage.

As she took the final leap from out of the abyss Sakura had seen the surprised look in Zabuza's eyes as she landed back on top of the cliff before she leapt in for the attack. This was not of her doing, Sakura had consciously known it was the Fox doing all of this but she couldn't do anything else but watch as the Nine Tailed Beast forced her body to attack the Mist Nin she had called her Master.

Anticipating the attack Zabuza had known that evading the attacks of a tailed beast would be the smarter option being well aware of the rumours that it was the Mizukage's tailed beast form that had destroyed his Predecessor Juzo.

Homing in with her claws primed to carve the swordsman Sakura began her assault of furious slashes which Zabuza had blocked with his blade knowing that Sakura was more likely than not unable to control herself in this state and that this would be something he'd have to work on with her.

But how to snap her back to reality was the current predicament.

He had to admit though the tenacity of her tenant's attacks were something to be admired as he was forced to block and dodge at every turn, and should she come to control it Sakura would most likely become a formidable opponent to any who encountered her.

Swiping his Executioners blade to the left to give himself some room to breathe Sakura evaded his strike before landing on all fours as she skidded back with her fingers digging into the ground before she charged at the man despite her mind screaming to body to stop.

But the fox was having too much fun, those Leaf Chuunin made for a nice way to whet his appetite and now it was time for the main course.

In the space of a mere second Sakura had managed to lunge and sink her teeth into the man's arm as the blood seeped from his wounds into her mouth she attempted to rip the flesh from bone as the fox had become intoxicated with its own power, taking advantage of its Jinchuuriki's lack of control all in the hopes of breaking down that seal.

Poising the blade into position Zabuza attempted to stab the child only for her to release Zabuza from her jaws kicking herself off the Mist Nin and back flipping onto the ground a meter away from him.

Summoning all the willpower she had in her body Sakura quite literally in in some metaphysical sense willed herself to maintain control again and keep the Fox from killing the only person who had bothered to train her in the art of Ninjutsu.

Slowly but surely the strained feeling of muscles and flesh had returned to Sakura as she felt her abdomen burn, no doubt the Fox throwing a childish tantrum about being denied its victim, but Sakura needed to stop the beast from killing her Master.

Eventually she managed to contain the beast as her normal features returned to normal before she fell to the floor breathing heavily as her she felt her body burning from the excess chakra that she had just tapped into.

Suddenly being violently pulled as the vice grip of Zabuza's hand around her neck.

"You'll pay for you disobedience" Zabuza seethed, seeking to teach the Jinchuuriki a lesson in both senses of the word.

Slamming her to the ground and pinning down her head to the dirt, Zabuza retrieved a small scalpel like knife before prizing her jaw open to exact punishment on his weapon for its insubordination.

What resulted from this pain was bleeding gums and sharpened teeth as Sakura had undergone what the Mist had known as a ritual among some of the most powerful Mist Shinobi.

A ritual of pain but also a method of information preservation as it is those sharpened teeth that can be used to damage or in some cases completely sever the tongue to prevent anyone from leaking information to other villages. Zabuza had heard horror stories in passing from Shinobi to Shinobi about the brutal methods of torture done in Sunagakure, and he knew that they had methods of making even the most resilient Shinobi break.

Upon the ritual's completion Sakura fought back the tears as she ran her tongue over her sharpened teeth, lightly cutting the flesh as she knew that Zabuza was probably capable of far worse than this.

As she looked up into her master's eyes the child could swear that she didn't see a look of malice or anger in his eyes. But rather one of instruction that had something else hidden beneath the surface. Something about it silently projected some form of relief, perhaps that his weapon wasn't dead or maybe something more?

Whatever the matter, the two headed back to camp in silence, both wishing to let the painful experience pass.

xXx

"This isn't good" Minato said to himself as he came to realise just how badly things were beginning to shape up.

There were reports of a Masked Man lurking around the village spotted near the Uchiha compound. According to ANBU Black Ops he never seemed to be attempting anything other than just merely observing, as if he were waiting for something.

That and the fact that there were rumours going around that the Uchiha were planning a Coup didn't help matters. But unlike a certain predecessor of his Minato did not wish to discriminate all Uchiha under the same banner as those like Madara.

The Fourth Hokage had trusted Mikoto since childhood being a friend of Kushina's alongside Sasuke no doubt due to the near brotherly relationship he held with Naruto. And being the captain of his ANBU squad Itachi was indeed an ally to the Village that Minato knew he could trust.

But Fugaku still held influence over the clan and that was troublesome to say the least.

Though even he was more level headed than some of the more arrogant members of the clan who still felt the ramifications of Tobirama's actions from years prior.

But things had to change, negotiations must be enacted now, before more crippling damage could be done to the Leaf more so than what had already happened.

The further that time passed the more rumours had begun to spread of the disappearance and in some variants of the tale the death of the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki which Minato knew would be a bad sign from a military standpoint knowing that should the other Hidden Villages catch wind of this that Konoha would fall prey to being a Shinobi Village weakened.

But what was worse was that the repercussions for his inability to save Sakura from her pain had caused a rift between himself and Kakashi from which he knew would never heal.

It had caused him to leave the ANBU Black Ops and as a result Minato found no choice but to have him return to Jounin work. Even despite Minato's mistakes he had hoped that in some way Kakashi's life out of ANBU would help him find peace. But just one look at both him and Anko gave the Fourth Hokage the impression that the couple were already living on borrowed time as it already was.

Still, Minato felt it time to sort out the mess that he made and begin to make things better. He would hold a meeting with Fugaku and the Uchiha and he would find a way to ensure peace between them, the Village and the Clans.

He promised himself that things would get better, to uphold the hope and will of fire that the village had founded itself on.

xXx

A week had passed since his mission had ended and Zabuza had yet to return, already this was enough to arouse Yagura's suspicions of the Mist Swordsman being a traitor. But the Fourth Mizukage was a patient man, and his master Madara had told him not to directly approach such matters with the grace of an bumbling fool.

Instead he would send out Mist ANBU to observe but not take action to see whether or not Zabuza was consorting with other Villages much like Fugaki was before his Master had introduced himself to Kisame Hoshigaki.

And if it was true that Zabuza was with somebody who was of origin to another village. Lets just say Yagura was dying to meet them.

 **A/N: Man do I love me some sinister cliffhangers.**

 **As far as ruminations go here what I set out to achieve for this chapter was to keep relatively human towards the characters and their ideals to add a little more dimension to the themes of Cynicism vs Idealism, which is something I hope to strike a balance with between Minato and Zabuza's philosophies retrospectively.**

 **But at the same time I'm attempting to add an air of mystery to the story with the involvement of Madara in the plot, though I just hope that I'm not adding too many unnecessary elements so I'm just hoping that here (unlike most of the things I've written in the past) I can tie them into the core theme of the story and factor in the different shades of Idealism and Cynicism to varying degrees with varying characters.**


	6. Chapter 5

Sakura: Demon of the Leaf

Chapter 5: The Day Your Childhood goes to Die

Six months had passed on as the Mist Swordsman and his Nine Tailed Weapon had continued to train both physically and mentally.

Knowledge of human anatomy and the correct places in the body to hit in the heat of battle could mean the difference between life and death, and in this case Zabuza had to make sure Sakura was just as precise and relentless as the Tailed Beast she held within her.

Unfortunately there was one infuriating fault Zabuza was unable to correct… She still couldn't pronounce Mizukage right. Such a basic word to say and yet it drove the Swordsman insane whenever she mentioned the Mizugake to the point where he had to repeat the mantra 'urge to kill rising' in order to maintain his zen for such a minor annoyance.

But her physical and Chakra prowess were what had the Mist Ninja most impressed, it seemed that since her initial awakening of the Nine Tailed Fox its Chakra had began to mix with her own, boosting her normal reserves as well as allowing for her to control it easier as the flow would gradually increase as she got older, effectively cutting out the middle man in extremely strenuous Chakra control activities.

Not to say that he had abandoned those practices entirely, Zabuza had still insisted on water walking and other basic exercises to maintain better control. Besides it was best to focus on control before learning her Chakra natures to focus on learning Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

Regardless there were times when he would report back to the Mizukage to keep the bastard thinking that Zabuza was on his side knowing how paranoid Yagura was about traitors and anyone who could pose a threat to him and his achievements.

And it was in those times of loneliness that Zabuza had left Sakura to study the human body not only as a means of knowing how to appropriately deal with an opponent but also as a means of explaining… puberty. There was no way in hell Zabuza was going to explain the awkward changes that occur in females during their teenage years.

But it was in those moments of solitude that Sakura had to truly contemplate her place in the world as she came to terms that her existence was to be entirely defined by the will of her master.

But to have been a soulless tool was an impossible concept. Even someone as young as a child knew that people felt emotions and because of that it was impossible to truly shut them off, just suppress them.

It was over time that Sakura realised that Zabuza for brief moments had parts of himself that had exposed his true self, the part of him that lamented sorrow and weeped for the loss of his friends and allies alongside the state of Kirigakure because of the horrid decisions made by the Fourth Mizukage.

And because of this Sakura realised that she had to act as more than a weapon or a tool to be used. But rather as a bond to keep him from losing himself to the darkness that spurred from his cynical outlook on life. He needed a balance, a hopeful ideal to inspire him but the reality of a cold grey shaded world to keep him grounded and true to who he was.

And it would be Sakura's goal to be the person who preserves Zabuza's hidden self and ensure that one day he would find peace with himself and all he had lost, even if he would never outright admit how he truly felt even the Demon of the Bloody Mist was to still human despite his namesake.

xXx

Kirigakure was the same as it always was. Cold, wet and above all else encroached in fog. The rather depressing atmosphere had a way of influencing the mood of the Villagers and people who inhabited the place.

For it was inside the thick mists that corruption had bubbled its way to the surface each with varying levels of rank.

You had the weak, diseased and poor on the bottom, struggling to survive ruled by common thugs and dishonourable Shinobi seeking to make a name for themselves seeking to create their foolish empires as delusions of grandeur who serve as mere pawns and fodder as they were viewed no better than the leprosy ridden fools who inhabited the dregs of society with them.

Such a place felt Nostalgic to Zabuza knowing that this was where he was born and where he had grown up.

Above the scum there was the middle class, a safe place for the most part depending upon who's interest comes upon you. Though many a villager desperately tried to maintain themselves financially sooner or later they all eventually keep themselves in check by crime lords from lands beyond the Mist, it keeps the trade going and the higher ups get a cut of the profit, so it only makes sense to both figuratively and literally cut out the middle man should their usefulness expire.

And of course they had the top hounds above the garbage that stood beneath them. Influential civilians and powerful shinobi who's family lines extended as far back to the Warring States Period where Kirigakure became the precursor to what a Hidden Shinobi Village would have become. A haven for their Shinobi warriors in years past.

As Zabuza traversed the broken and dilapidated streets of the lower districts, nearing a place that he had come to so often in his youth but never dared step inside. He knew that this place would only poison him with the memories of alcohol stenched breath and cigarette burns on his arms.

The shrine to such memories littered with trash and broken family memorabilia of a photograph featuring a family man who was a shadow of his former self, a woman of grace and beauty who had long since abandoned her supposed true love and a smiling boy oblivious to the cruel realities that would soon befall him.

Zabuza turned to leave the decaying building whose foundations were beginning to rot as he felt some kind of shadow hovering over his back, perhaps a reminder of something he had put out of his mind up until this point, but the cold chill he felt down his spine did little to keep his thoughts focused on the past and instead to the present.

He slowly walked away as if not to disturb the household with his presence any longer all while one word repeated in his head.

 _'Melancholy'_

xXx

"OH YEAH! WHOOO!" exclaimed progeny of the Fourth Hokage upon realising that tomorrow he would be starting at the Academy, expressively happy as he performed cartwheels and exaggerated jumps and victory poses.

Things couldn't have been better for the blonde.

Not only had his dad smoothed things over with the Uchiha clan but Sasuke told him that his father had been much more attentive towards the his training, having just taught him the Fireball Jutsu. But also that he was going to be in the same class as him alongside a lot of the other Clan Head Children that he had made friends with.

Kushina could only look in pride at her son entering the Academy much like she had so long ago. Her Naruto-chan, being a kick ass Ninja like his mother before him. Such motherly pride had the woman's reaction emulate that of her son's, which is something she could appreciate given how much he was like herself.

Not only did he want to be Hokage, but thanks to her upbringing Kushina made sure that Naruto never became arrogant and always looked out for his friends, something that Kushina feared would have happened had he have been sealed with the Nine Tailed Fox and she and Minato died during the attack.

But of course such a thought had brought back thoughts of the pain and suffering Sakura had gone through since her disappearance. A body hadn't been recovered and neither was there any sighting of her. Kushina could only hope that wherever she was she had found peace. Still the issue of how distant Kakashi had grown did trouble her, his appearances to her became sparse and his mood noticeably more withdrawn only ever being present either during Jounin meetings or with Anko as it seemed as if he was suffering on the level he had when Rin and Obito were lost to them.

In an ideal world she was hoping that Kakashi would end up teaching Naruto as his Genin Sensei and train him to achieve his goal of becoming the Hokage. Maybe such a thing would help to heal his pain, to have him in a meta sense train a Genin team to succeed where his did not. But realistically speaking even she knew that Kakashi would probably be a little reluctant about being a Genin Sensei.

xXx

"Absolutely NOT" Kakashi seethed, the nerve of being assigned to such a position.

"Kakashi-kun, you still hold all that anger and bitterness in your heart. This will be a good thing for you" Minato replied as he tried to reason with his student that the prospect of being a Jounin Sensei to the upcoming generation of Leaf Shinobi would not only be the first step towards his emotional recovery but if Minato could truly dream for it the closure of the rift that came between them.

"First off all, never add the kun suffix to my name again, secondly, I am NOT Sensei material, you know that after what happened the last time I assumed leadership of a Squad" Kakashi counter argued the memories of his lost teammates flashing in his mind which had only made more salt in his wounds with Minato knowing for a fact that the people who had taught him his way of life were dead as a result of his poor leadership.

"Kakashi that wasn't your fault" Minato spoke softly trying to reach out only to be coldly rejected by the Copy Nin's hardened glare.

"Maybe not but the guilt doesn't just go away because I'm teaching someone else" answered the Jounin feeling all of his past transgressions and emotional turmoil were bubbling to the surface only restrained by the fact that unleashing his emotions would cause problems that he would regret later on.

"But you will never recover if you don't face up to your past" the Fourth Hokage spoke sympathetically.

"Oh… That's funny" Kakashi answered dryly shooting the Fourth a look that could only be described as a dull glare ensuring that Minato knew exactly who he had never bothered to face given the sacrifice he had made.

Minato sighed knowing that Kakashi was still reeling from Sakura's loss six months ago. He wanted to do good things for his student and the village and he did. Thanks to negotiations with the Uchiha trust within the village was stronger Fugaku for the first time in a long time had been much more agreeable due to the trust between clan and village as well as the fact that most of the clans were either okay with it or didn't care in the slightest (True to the nature of the Nara Clan.)

Everybody's suspicions of the Uchiha were proven to be quite false as they saw how much good was being done in the village and such a concept had made the Fourth Hokage truly see the potential for ideal peace to become a reality.

But all of this came at the cost of his student's trust, the spit upon Kizashi and Mebuki's legacy and above all else the fact that little Sakura was lost into the world of bandits and Missing Nin more than likely to be taken away and either beaten, molested or even killed simply because of how truly sick some people were.

"I'm going to allow you to give some time to think about this, but I strongly recommend you take the position if only for the sake of those who love you" Minato offered sincerely hoping that Kakashi would accept and put an end to his hatred in order to rekindle the Sensei and Student bond he and him had once shared.

"Don't hold your breath" Kakashi concluded coldly before he vanished in a blast of smoke only causing Minato to sigh. It was times like this where he stopped wondering why Hiruzen took up smoking, in fact a passing thought had Minato think that perhaps he should pick up the habit too.

"…Nah, it wouldn't look good for the Hokage to smoke" Minato remarked trying to keep his mind off his own personal troubles and focus on the good in his life.

Tomorrow Naruto would begin at the Academy and soon it would come to teach him two of the most useful techniques he would ever need, to pass on the knowledge of the Shadow Clone Jutsu and later when he had become a Genin the Rasengan.

After all, considering what Jiraiya had told him about Naruto's destiny as the Child of prophecy Minato thought it to be in his best interest to mould him into a man who would bring about world peace with the ideals of the Will of Fire as a template for how such peace would be achieved.

xXx

The evening was beginning to set in Konohagakure, but still true to her character any time of the day was Dango-o-clock to Anko Mitarashi. But Dango did little to lift her spirits without her pink haired partner in crime to consume the delicious food with.

Chewing the sweet dish as she watched many children running home, many of them in talk with one another about having their starts at the Ninja Academy. Boys talking about how they're going to be all cool and powerful when the get to using Ninjutsu, cocky and confident that they will become the most powerful ninjas ever.

While the girls on the other hand were all speaking near unanimously about two specific people with the same variants of dialogue.

"NARUTO-KUN IS SOOOOO CUUUTE!"

"NO WAY, SASUKE-KUN'S HOTTER!"

Anko shuddered as she looked upon the next generation of 'Kunoichi' in massive quotation marks.

 **"(There was no way in hell I was ever gonna let Sakura-chan be like them)"** Anko thought bitterly as she began to reflect upon the training she had planned for the child who may as well have been her daughter all things considered.

As the Snake Mistress made her way home there was the sound of a metallic garbage bin being opened as the woman looked into the Alleyway to find a shirtless malnourished child no older than five years old dressed in nothing but shin length black cargo shorts with two Ninja headbands wrapped around his left arm, rummaging through garbage until he retrieved a rotting piece of meat from the contents.

Upon taking a sniff of the meat and seeing its dishevelled state the boy began briefly contemplating that either he goes hungry or chows down on the rotting meat which will more than likely give him some kind of fatal disease where he will die at the tender age of six.

As he was about to take the bite the Snake Mistress strolled up to him taking a look at the headbands on his arms indicative that he had come from the Hidden Stone Village. The Deserter as he came to be known by several whispers and rumours throughout the village from uninformed morons speaking gossip from person to person.

"Hey Kid, have one of these" Anko offered as she held out a stick of Dango to the boy which he more than gladly accepted as he gulped that shit down so quick he practically inhaled the dish.

As a sign of good will the boy ran to the back of the alley, retrieving a Katana which had the Snake Mistress a little surprised that such a dangerous weapon would be in the hands of a five year old but watched as he carved a message into the ground with the blade, making scratches to form words.

 ** _'Thank you Miss…?'_** scratched the kid, his punctuation indicative of her to give him his name

"It's Anko kid" answered the Snake Mistress in a meeting that felt quite similar to one that she had done years ago.

"Any reason why you're not talking?" queried the Dango lover before the kid continued to scratch down another message.

 ** _'My throat was crushed and I can't talk anymore because of that' : (_**

The boy's answer, even going as far as to draw a sad face had a concerned look befall the Snake Mistress to which she felt it necessary to do something about this kid, otherwise a certain Hokage was going home without testicles tonight.

"What's your name kid?" Anko asked

 _ **'Toru Tasogare'** _

With his name carved on the ground Anko gave the kid a smile with the knowledge that soon this kid would be off the streets and no longer homeless from the looks of things.

"Well, be seeing ya Toru" Anko remarked before departing with a grin on her face.

xXx

The morning had risen and then it was back to the routine when Zabuza wasn't present. Exercise, chakra exercises and anatomy study.

But today felt different, colder. A fog was beginning to move in and the area became enveloped in Mist. Shadows began moving within the fog which had the Jinchuuriki alerted to their presence in which she knew it was time to put her skills to the test.

Checking her pack nearby and drawing upon 10 Senbon Needles and 7 Kunai Sakura kept a focused look knowing that whoever was hiding in the mist would have to reveal themselves eventually, all it took was a matter of utilising three of her five senses. Smell, sound and touch.

Listening for the patter of footsteps, sniffing the air for a scent to track her foes with and feeling the ground to see their rate of approach from the vibrations on the ground.

The sound of grass ruffling behind her had the child's instinctive reaction of throwing a Kunai at a 40 degree angle as she flung the blade at what would have been the attacker's neck had her timing been right.

The figure obscured by the Mist had disappeared which had the Jinchuuriki clued in that this was some kind of clone jutsu. They weren't here to attack her, why would they reveal themselves like that if they were? No, this was a test.

Hearing the slight clank of something metal which sounded like a sword being drawn which was then followed up by a speeding shadow zooming at break neck speeds towards the child, brandishing a katana like blade which Sakura had defended with the kunai, blocking the blade before it had decapitated her.

Using her free arm she retrieved three senbon needles held in between her knuckles as she went for a chest punch, in the middle of striking his organs.

With the lock in combat disengaged the opponent leapt back as Sakura managed to get a decent identification of her foe.

Given the muscle mass and body type it was clearly male, strong so his heavy attacks would allow her to perform swift attacks due to her size and speed but he clearly had the advantage of having combat experience which Sakura lacked, but underestimation could also be used to her advantage. And like anything Zabuza had taught her Ninja should keep their battles brief, deceptive and most importantly silent.

No powerful or destructive Jutsu unless necessary and conserve chakra to be used only when you have the advantage to do so.

That was Zabuza's golden rule regarding Jutsu and one Sakura learned to follow carefully as Zabuza had told her that he would not teach her Jutsu unless she understood.

Though Sakura never knew any Ninjutsu it was clear to her that this test was a means for her to fight her way out without the knowledge of any Jutsu.

Leaping back into the attack the opponent slashed his sword in a sideways motion forcing the child to evade as he then speedily began slashing at her which Sakura dodge rolled to the side, recovering and throwing a kunai towards his chest to draw his attention away as he went to slice the kunai out of the air.

Being exactly what Sakura wanted, with the flick of her wrist she launched the senbon towards the man's right arm which was holding the sword, paralysing his arm and causing him to drop the blade to which Sakura then flung her second senbon needle at the man's left leg before finally leaping in for a jump kick, landing a blow against the man's chest knocking him over.

With Sakura's view of the man much clearer her sight revealed that the figure revealed that he was wearing Mist Jounin garb alongside a mask that held the Symbol of the Hidden Mist Village on its forehead with a flame pattern beneath it **(A/N: Basically the Hunter Nin mask Haku wore in Part I)**

"So it seems you're perfectly capable for handling yourself in a fight, good" spoke a husky gravelly voice which Sakura had recognised to be Zabuza.

"But know that a true Ninja would not be as careless as in their attempts of assassination, and also that you will some day have to kill them and dispose of them quickly before you are overwhelmed" added the Mist Jounin before removing the mask with his non paralysed arm.

"The paralysis effect is temporary Zabuza-sama, If you truly were an enemy Ninja I was going to have you interrogated so I can learn of your mission" Sakura replied to which she could practically see the smirk beneath his bandage mask looking to be one of pride to which Sakura could only assume was due to his instructional skills.

But Zabuza's reason for his smirk was a little different.

"Smart" remarked the Mist Nin while Sakura removed the Senbon Needles and recovered the Kunai while Zabuza slowly began to regain feeling in his appendages.

"Sakura, it's time that you come to learn your Chakra Natures" Zabuza said as he retrieved a sheet of paper before beginning to explain the basic concept of what the Chakra Paper did.

He explained about each way the Chakra Paper would react depending upon the Chakra she poured into it explaining that if it crinkled it would mean she would have a Lightning Affinity, if it dampened she would have a Water Affinity, if it split into two she would have a Wind Affinity, if it crumbled to dust it'd be an Earth Affinity and lastly if it ignited and turned to ash she would have a Fire Affinity.

Upon pouring the Chakra into the paper her results went as followed. The paper first dampened, then it had split into two, falling to the ground before finally setting alight and burned into ash.

"Hmm… Fire, Water and Wind, one of those I can teach, but the other techniques you will have to acquire on your own" Zabuza commented upon Sakura learning of her natures.

"But for the time being before I train you in the art of Ninjutsu I am going to train you in Kenjutsu, namely the reason why I tested you with this" Zabuza exposited as he showcased the Katana he had used to attack her with.

Sakura went to grab the blade only for Zabuza to raise his hand as a sign for her to halt.

"To train yourself with the blade I have devised a means of which you can master it's control" Zabuza began as he retrieved the blade that he liked to call 'Anvil'

"How Zabuza-sama?" Sakura asked while the Mist Nin handed her the Anvil blade to which she had her answer as the sword thudded to the ground with her struggling to lift it up.

"It's… Heavy" Sakura commented just barely able to keep hold of the sword up in the air.

"You are to practice with that sword, it will teach you the art of swordsmanship as well as improving your strength in conjunction with the weights on your arms" Zabuza explained before the Zabuza spied a group of Missing Nin in the distance and believed that now was the time to get such grizzly business out of the way early in Sakura's life.

Once the Jinchuuriki took notice of the Missing Nin she found that Zabuza had vanished beside her which seemed to indicate that he wished to see her pitted in battle under real circumstances.

Though internally frightened she maintained a calm visage knowing that through underestimation she might just have an edge against these Missing Nin if she could determine their personalities and how exactly they would hypothetically act given the scenario.

Looking upon the three Missing Nin all of them looked like a trio not too dissimilar from a gang of Ninja looking to be in their late teens, most likely Chuunin given the cocky expressions they bore knowing that confidence for most ninja came from their rank and title giving them what they believe to be the key to defeating their opponent.

After all rank and title were seen as symbols of power in the Ninja world, and to many such power can get to their heads which allows for a false sense of security.

As they drew in closer she saw their headbands all originating from the Hidden Sand Village. They clearly believed themselves superior given the look on their faces no doubt due to the harsh desert conditions having them believe that they have an edge over Mist or Rain shinobi.

However once they caught a glimpse of Sakura they grinned sickly no doubt with intent as disgusting as their looks.

"… You're a sick fuck you know that, you've really gotta get those urges under control. It's no wonder you turned traitor considering how it only would've been a matter of time before they found out the shit you were doing with kids back there" One of the Missing Nin spoke as if the subject of pedophilia was no big deal.

"Oh relax, besides she's right there, unguarded and quite frankly too stupid to do anything to us. The kid probably ran away from her parents, it'll be like taking candy from a baby, and I do mean that quite implicitly" Spoke out another of the group which Sakura's mind had nicknamed Pedo-teme regardless of his true name.

"You're ridiculous, if this was any other situation this would clearly be a trap" remarked the Pedo-teme's friend clearly smarter than the kiddy fiddler he associated himself with.

"Well lucky for me it's not, so if you'll excuse me, it's time to make her scream" replied Pedo-teme licking his lips as he approached Sakura who upon hearing his dialogue was about ready to run around screaming for help but still in shock enough to maintain a calm steadfast visage.

"You're a long way from home kiddie, wanna come with us, maybe we can take you home to daddy?" Offered Pedo-teme in a condescending voice that to a child of five years of age chilled her to the bone.

Zabuza while watching the conversation go down felt himself becoming angry at how this disgusting pile of flesh was going to sexually abuse what was his child… his weapon, it was all he could do but stop himself from leaping from the rafters and sever the creep's manhood and 'kindly' inform him that if he ever goes within five feet of 'cute little Sakura-chan' ever again he would come to learn why Zabuza was called the Demon of the Bloody Mist.

But Zabuza deep down knew he had to trust her to do what she had to and show that she was a true shinobi.

Pedo-teme had reached out, beginning to slide his hand up Sakura's leg to which Sakura quickly drew her senbon needle and instinctively slammed the Needle into Pedo-teme's heart, stopping the Chuunin from moving as he keeled over which had clearly shocked the other two which had given Sakura enough time to dispose of the second one who was nameless due to the fact that he never once spoke.

Pedo-teme's friend however had enough time to snap out of his shocked trance and perform hand signs to unleash a jutsu which Sakura had seen if unintentionally as she lined her Kunai shot.

 _Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger_

 _ **"FIRE-STYLE! Fire Ball Jutsu!"**_ announced the Sand Chuunin as he exhaled a ball of flame which Sakura just barely managed to dodge while the fireball scorched the earth to the side of her. Her eyes darted across the ground as she found the Katana that Zabuza had brought with him at her disposal which she opted to use in this do or die situation which had her pick up the blade while flicking the kunai she had in her hand as a decoy shot which the Chuunin deflected with ease but such a distraction worked to her favour as Sakura charged with the sword in hand and plunged the blade into the Missing Sand Nin's chest and swiping to the left while blood impacted her face before the Ninja fell on top of her, dying as Sakura could hear his throat gargling blood before he coughed a mixture of bile and the red fluid onto the girl's chest as if the Shinobi was sick and had passed such an illness onto her.

Sakura scrambled out of the deceased Missing Nin's corpse as she breathed heavily upon taking in all of what she just did. Her first kill, no first three kills. All came naturally and simultaneously to her as if it was just a natural part of life. She didn't like it, killing, it was necessary, she was going to be abducted and raped by those Chuunin Missing Nin but the act of taking a life should've been significant but to her it was just something that was there one minute and gone the next.

Zabuza then made his presence known to his weapon seeing the same look on her face that he once had so many years ago. He knew she clearly didn't enjoy killing, or at least not in the way that one would derive enjoyment out of killing somebody, this however was a good thing, it meant that Sakura would not be tempted into doing something stupid like joining a religion like that Jashin thing Zabuza had heard about during his travels across the Land of Fire.

"You're still shaky from the combat high. Sakura take it from me the pain will dull in time and know that death is merely a state of true peace" Zabuza spoke in a softer tone than he had often recalling something that had been one of the few idealistic beliefs he had in that death was the only form of true peace and that when a being dies they are truly put to rest with no afterlife, no pain or emotion.

Just… Peace.

 **A/N: I quite liked how this one came together. As usual I tried to keep everyone in character while also fleshing out a bit of history without betraying the core character (Namely Zabuza and the history of Kirigakure.)**

 **I also have some plans for the very 'excellent plot device' with the 'CHILD OF PROPHECY' Okay I can't hold it in anymore FUCK THE CHILD OF PROPHECY BULLSHIT! because man do I have a plot point for that fuckin lame ass plot device of Naruto-Jesus.**

 **Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the story so far and I'll see ya later  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Sakura: Demon of the Leaf

Chapter 6: History Lesson

 **A/N: Okay before I start off I'm quite surprised at the turn out of this story considering that there was a point in time where I was actually going to abandon it entirely (Shocking huh) But considering the momentum and spike in interest in this story I'm honestly trying my damnedest not to screw it up so hopefully things keep going decently because I can say that (at this point in time) this is the best thing I've ever written. Whether that's incredibly sad or quite heartwarming is anyone's guess. Story start now!**

Tiger → Ox → Tiger → Rat

The hand seals were simple enough and then it was a simple matter of kneading the Chakra in her stomach to unleash the Water Bullet Jutsu.

"Now just remember to exhale the water at the peak of its flow, otherwise-" Zabuza began before being cut off by Sakura flailing her arms about as she gargled on water before violently coughing the liquid out.

"…That…" Zabuza sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he had seen many times such an elementary mistake when practicing Water Styled Ninjutsu. After maintaining her oxygen flow to a steady rate Sakura took in deep breaths as she tried again… Several hundred times during the course of the day.

Taking Zabuza's advice into consideration as she needed the Chakra from her stomach into a steady build up of pressure before inhaling deeply as the water flow reached its peak before unleashing a large torrent of water across to a handmade training dummy that had the word 'Mizugake-baka' written on it taking the form of the Fourth Mizukage albeit poorly drawn, with a smiley face on it which was then decimated by the torrent of water unleashed by Sakura's jutsu.

"You're progress is slow, keep working on your chakra exercises and practice that Jutsu until you're on the verge of dying of thirst" Zabuza commented in a blunt manner who by this point in her training with the Mist Swordsman knew that Zabuza's cruel training routines were not without method.

One such example was Sakura's Kenjutsu training with the 'anvil' blade. It was heavy, sluggish and quite difficult to move around and after two weeks worth of training Sakura had wondered why Zabuza even bothered with it.

But then she tried the Katana that he had acquired and it was then that the Jinchuuriki knew what he was talking about, using the lighter blade had her able to handle the sword much easier, she felt in control as if the blade was an extension of her own abilities. It seemed that there was method to his unorthodox training.

By the day's end she had improved… not by much but improved none the less at performing the Water Bullet Jutsu. Rest assured progress however gradual was being made.

But it was usually on their walks back to the camp site that Sakura usually got the most conversation out of her Master. Whether it be on tips about Kenjutsu techniques or even Missing Nin in the Bingo Books (which Sakura was disappointed to learn that it was not about bingo the game)

Already she had heard about atrocities committed by Missing Nin, but more importantly the big bounties on their heads for collecting them. But today the pursuit of knowledge had the pink haired child pick the Mist Swordsman's brain about what it is to be a Shinobi, their history and why it is that he still carries the title of people like the Mizukage are doing horrible things to the people of his village.

"Zabuza-sama?" Sakura asked while the gruff Ninja just eyed the child without even bothering to turn his head.

"What is it?" Zabuza asked rather bluntly sounding almost annoyed.

"I want to know more about the history behind the Shinobi of the Mist and what it really means to be a Ninja?" Sakura asked as she wondered why her views on the core idea of a shinobi were so conflicting in the real world compared to that of what she had heard back in the Leaf Village.

"The History of the Mist Village isn't a very interesting one… Well in the vain of idealism and tales of grandeur anyway" Zabuza replied bitterly as he recalled childhood memories, remembering just how to a young him being a Ninja was a power fantasy for those who sought greatness in their life and to have an everlasting legacy as the most powerful Ninja in existence.

"But to answer your question The Mist Village was formed out of necessity, not alliance. some of the smallest clans and clanless front line soldiers who suffered indignities at the hands of the Senju or the Uchiha had fled from their countries, being taken over taken with what few Ninja and children remained hiding in the Mists of this land. It soon came to pass that with our strength united neither Senju nor Uchiha could defeat our ancestors by Sharingan or chakra prowess alone" Zabuza began.

"Guerilla tactics, deception and stealth were our best traits, our reliance not on chakra consuming Jutsu, but sneaky battle tactics and the willingness to forgo bad blood between clans if it meant survival… Putting it simply, Kirigakure began as a place of refuge for the down trodden and the Soldiers without Kekkei Genkai or doujutsu abilities" Zabuza explained.

"So is that why the Mizugake is killing people with Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura queried while a red vein appeared on his forehead at the mispronunciation of Mizukage but had decided to continue anyway.

"As the Wars drew to a close and the Hidden Villages had formed across the world the First Mizukage had wanted to maintain Kirigakure as a safe haven for those who sought asylum. Assassins, Berserkers and the Lost Souls who had nowhere else to turn, had been given purpose again in the village of Kirigakure. But apparently all that had changed the moment the First Hokage had began to enact his peaceful relations" Zabuza replied continuing his recount of the history of his Village.

"How Zabuza-sama?" Sakura asked wondering why the First Hogake was seen as bad despite her having heard that he was a great hero who brought about peace in the Leaf Village.

"The First Hokage was Hashirama Senju, a name revered by many as powerful due to his bloodline ability and one that many of our village felt as insulting that he felt the need to sell the Tailed Beasts as if they were cattle, some commodity to be sold for the highest bidder, something he believed to be a sign of good will and… Friendship" Zabuza continued just barely able to stomach the naivety of the First Hokage's actions of selling Hidden Villages Tailed Demons of great power to Villages that clearly held bad blood for one another for the clans they had contained within their walls.

The Mist Swordsman took a breath while the Pink haired child just stared in wonder while soaking in the knowledge of the past.

"Eventually when the First Mizukage had passed, the Second Mizukage had began accepting Clans within their walls because he claimed to have seen potential in their abilities, rather than pure skill on its own. The Yuki, Hozuki and even some Uzumaki had immigrated to the Hidden Mist Village under the Second Mizukage's belief that leading by Konoha's example would lead to the Village's strength being a force to be reckoned with, but that only lead to the caste system becoming more apparent"

"Though having existed since the Village's formation, it was only during the Second Mizukage's reign did it become more apparent that our society was segregated into a caste system, where it was said that those who had been dishonoured or defeated in battle were cast out and shamed by their fellow Shinobi for their failure"

"Above them were the civilians and the foot-soldiers, Ninja who were only seen as 'made to order' Shinobi who's life expectancy was quite limited and only served as a means to give way to the highest within the system"

"Shinobi with strong ties to the Village's formation, and during the Second Mizukage's reign the Clans possessing Kekkei Genkai which had come to the ire of many Ninja within the lowest tier who had fought to keep the ideals of their days gone by alive, the haven for the down trodden and soldiers destined to die" Zabuza explained.

"The Village's hatred had only festered and grown under Ryuchi the Third Mizukage's reign as he continued to only satiate the clans desires over the people who had truly worked their fingers to the bone, to make Kirigakure the village that it was" Zabuza said with an almost icy tone to his voice when speaking of the Third Mizukage of his village with very good reason since very few spoke of his name without disdain or hatred.

"Soon civil wars broke out, pointless fighting among Mist Shinobi out of a veiled sense of 'honour' that had long since lost its meaning by that point. All it served was to further the divide between tiered Mist residents to the point where it simply became a matter of the strong both in Ninja and in civillian worth on the top, the working man and foot soldiers in the middle and lastly the diseased and the weak who were sent out on suicide missions to face dangers that prevented riots and revolt. The Third Mizukage was a true snake to be certain" Zabuza continued while Sakura had only just came to understand just how bad things had gotten in the Mist and how something as respected and looked up to as the Shinobi could be subject to such atrocities.

"And born from these civil wars came Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, a power hungry bastard who from those who had known him growing up had wished to unite Kirigakure back to its former glory as the Mizukage… And he had the power to do it" lamented the Mist Nin with this part of Kirigakure's history Zabuza had actually lived through and still was living in to this day.

"But then why do you hate Yagura if he wanted to do good things as the Mizugake?" Sakura asked not privy to the knowledge of the Fourth Mizukage's deeds during his time as the leader of the Hidden Mist Village.

"For a time Yagura had disappeared, lost in battle with some fearing that he would never return. But he came back with power, the powers of which were known only to few people and even fewer of which are still alive to know his secret. Like you Sakura he is a Jinchuuriki, but on the day I swore to end his life I had also seen something that I had never noticed before" Zabuza explained his voice betraying his usual cold and arrogant tone with sincerity as if he was allowing Sakura if unintentionally to see the man beneath the Demon of the Bloody Mist

"It was like he had a sense of control over people, he was always a crafty bastard but this… This was on a diabolical scale" Zabuza remarked not even bothering to feign disinterest anymore.

"He had united the people's hatred for the Clans and families with Kekkei Genkai users and had any who would become a threat to his power publicly executed on the spot, no big event celebrating the act, just a simple kunai to the throat or whatever force was necessary to kill them. He promised them that with his leadership he would make the Hidden Mist Village a Village to be feared"

"His ideas are a warped perception of what once was honour among Shinobi who were united to destroy a greater threat… Each using each other to support them and ensure their survival much like the weapons they wield"

"That… Is what it truly means to be a Shinobi" Zabuza concluded, cold, blunt and to the point as he continued on silently indicative to the Jinchuuriki that the history lesson was over and so too was the conversation.

xXx

First day at the Academy and already had a swarm of fangirls chased the Uchiha and the Namikaze across Konoha as they obsessively wished to ogle and drool at the sight of the boy prodigies.

In fact the two had been so quick to make friends that many had been envious of the Clan Heirs like Kiba or Hinata who had the chance at having known them since they were much younger. Already were they established as the two top contenders for Rookie of the Year by prodigy title alone.

And Iruka Umino was going to be the one to shape them up in their early years by teaching them what he was taught so many years ago at the Academy, what the Academy had been teaching each generation of upcoming Shinobi for decades, stretching as far back as the creation of the Shinobi Academy in Konoha.

The Will of Fire.

The very ideal held so highly among the First Hokage that he was quite adamant in upholding. After all it was his goal to not only make Konoha a peaceful place, but the Shinobi world unified under the belief that the key to peace was by unifying as one to protect those they loved cherished most and to end violence.

It was with Hashirama's optimistic ideals that had kept Konoha united as a village and as the strongest Hidden Village among all who had resided within its walls.

After general introductions had been taken care of Iruka had then begun to discuss the first fundamental ideal behind what a Shinobi was truly defined by.

"So tell me class, what do you think it means to be a Ninja?" Iruka asked to which a roar of children's voices replying with a chorus of 'to be really cool' or 'so I can use the awesome jutsu' or in the case of the girls 'So I can be with Naruto-kun/Sasuke-kun!'

But as expected to the Academy Teacher he had already anticipated these answers but was surprised to see that the two boy prodigies had already began to grasp the basic concepts of the Will of Fire.

"To protect the village" Naruto spoke up.

The class now responding in sudden silence Iruka signalled for the Namikaze continue which the blonde had obliged.

"I mean that the village is a place where we can be safe, so that means that if we get to be Ninja we can stop bad guys from trying to hurt us" Naruto explained which had brought a smile to the Sensei's face. less than an hour into class and already he was shaping up to become Hokage.

"That's right Naruto, in fact it's that very reason why the First Hokage Hashirama Senju had formed the village alongside Madara Uchiha" Iruka began as he found this to be an excellent transitioning point for the day's history lesson about the Village's formation and to teach the next generation the true meaning of what a Shinobi is.

"Many years ago back when all the clans were at war with each other, two of the most powerful clans had joined forces to create the Village of the Hidden leaf. The Uchiha and the Senju had put aside their differences and had united to create a place free of the horrors of war and violence. A haven where their children and families could grow up without suffering as they had so many years ago"

"It was with this that the First Hokage had promoted and wished to uphold a very important philosophy he called the Will of Fire" Iruka explained to which the one of the students had raised their hands up to ask what that value was.

"What does the Will of Fire mean Iruka-sensei?" asked one of the female students

"The Will of Fire is the belief that a Shinobi will love, cherish and protect those they love and the Village just as the previous generations of Shinobi have done for many years" Iruka explained to the class.

The looks on many of the students faces had held one of curiosity, some of which seemed to be intrigued by the philosophy that the First Hokage held as a way of life and others looking in disinterest and just wanted to use the cool jutsu.

"I think I get it Iruka-sensei, it means that if you wanna be truly strong then you gotta uphold the Will of Fire because by protecting your family and friends so then you'll be able to make things all peaceful and stuff" one of the male students who Iruka didn't recognise leading him to assume he was from a civilian family

"Correct…" Iruka started as he trailed off trying to remember the boy's name.

"Kuroda, sensei" the boy answered which Iruka acknowledged before continuing on with his lesson all the while Mizuki just stood there and shot Iruka an amused skeptical look that could only be described as 'dude seriously?'

When the first lesson was over and the children headed off to their next class, while Iruka was gathering his things Mizuki for the first time decided to be sincere with his so called 'friend.'

"I don't know why you're doing this to those kids Iruka" Mizuki commented, starting the conversation as a means to give Iruka a dose of reality he was sorely lacking.

"What are you talking about Mizuki, doing what?" Iruka queried with no idea what his friend was getting at.

"Getting their hopes up. I think you and I both know who's gonna make it and who's not" Mizuki replied rather arrogantly in his foreknowledge of how each generation of the famed Konoha 11 was made not by hard work but by title and Kekkei Genkai.

"Don't be ridiculous, each one of these kids are gonna become great Shinobi in their own right, I know it" Iruka remarked to his fellow teacher's cynical statement.

"Really? Then tell me this Iruka, just how many of these students do you think are gonna become legendary Shinobi revered for generations to come?" Mizuki asked truly wishing to see someone so ingrained with the Leaf Village's beliefs to the point of insanity's perspective.

"A lot of kids, Naruto obviously, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino-" Iruka began before Mizuki shook his head.

"I mean't aside from clan heirs, who do you think besides them will become great and powerful Shinobi?" Mizuki asked again, making his point more clear to Iruka who had visibly paused as he tried to think of any of the students who had shown the potential during that day of class to have had the drive to be a Shinobi.

"Exactly, come on Iruka, I think you're more than well aware that it's gonna be the Clan heirs on top with the Hokage's special little boy as their pack leader while the rest are kunai fodder" Mizuki spoke with absolutely no hint of sugar coating to his words, and whether Iruka wanted to admit it or not he knew that such a suggestion was not without at least some degree of truth.

"Do you have to be so cynical Mizuki? I mean sure not all of them are gonna be AS big as others but each Ninja contributes something to the Village and that in among itself makes them important" Iruka retorted in defence of his new students arguing against the idea that powerful shinobi aren't determined by heritage or by title or even by potential alone, but rather the heart and the will to do good as an unsung hero.

"Sure, sure. Look argue semantics all you want but I can see it pretty clearly. You fill these kids heads with power fantasies of great Ninjas like the First Hokage or inspirations like Sasuke Sarutobi or the Sannin like Jiraiya and Tsunade but in the end all you're gonna do is set up the civilian kids up for the fall when they realise they're outmatched by better Ninja because of Kekkei Genkai alone" Mizuki counter-argued, noticing Iruka's silence which had the Academy Teacher continue.

"Say that during the Chuunin Exams that Kuroda kid you talked to earlier goes up against Sasuke, him after having delusions of grandeur thinks he's got what it takes to beat him, thanks to that Uchiha brat's Sharingan Kuroda loses and he finds out that no matter how hard he trains and hones his skill in whatever basic jutsu he's taught by the Academy he will never beat Sasuke all because of that Sharingan" Mizuki explained while Iruka just stood in silence unsure of how to respond.

"The same goes for if that kid faces up against the Hyuuga girl, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, hell even the Nara heir, and Kami forbid he goes up against Naruto given his father's abilities" Mizuki added while Iruka just groaned.

"Alright fine I get it. But that doesn't mean that he's not gonna do anything great with his life as a Shinobi" Iruka responded knowing that his friends cynicism was still a problem when it came to inspiring the next generation of Leaf Nin.

"And you're right… His future is to be treated as a dog for the inevitable day Naruto becomes Hokage, or a Chuunin who's only goal is to pave the way for the Clan heirs with his bloodied corpse protecting them or dare I say a Teacher at the Academy" Mizuki slyly replied making Iruka wince knowing exactly the kind of person his friend was implying with that remark.

"Okay that's not fair" Iruka responded icily for such a seething remark.

"Life isn't fair Iruka, do you honestly think that as a young kid like you were at the Academy that you were ever going to become Hokage like you wanted knowing that you shared a class with Kakashi or Gai? Hell even Obito had a more likely chance than guys like us ever did" Mizuki responded with that sincere tone again.

"Listen man, if you really wanna see my point just give it a couple of years and sooner or later you'll come to find that it's not wishy washy tripe like the Will of Fire crap that the First Hokage believes to make a Ninja strong, just the Kekkei Genkai you were born with and the Jutsu that gives you an edge over your opponent" Mizuki added, concluding his dose of reality to his idealistic friend.

"I… I can't say I agree with you on that Mizuki" Iruka spoke as he took some time to really analyse what his friend was saying.

"Disagree with me if you want but I'm sure that on the day Naruto becomes Hokage and the Clan heirs become their Clan Heads you'll see that what I'm saying isn't cynicism but realism man" Mizuki replied leaving the conversation right then and there. Iruka may not have liked Mizuki's cynical streak that only worsened as he got older. But there was one thing he could say about his childhood friend. He wasn't a stupid person and had more than enough self awareness to know the likely outcome of a lot of situations.

And Iruka just hoped that kids like Kuroda would be the people that could prove him wrong.

xXx

Another day, another crook for the Torture and Interrogation department to take care of. Truth be told Kakashi was getting tired of this. He was just a common thug and he was a Ninja. How else did he think that the fight was gonna go?

But what made him different was the scroll he managed to steal. That and he seemed to have connections to Orochimaru after his abandonment of the Village because of his experiments. Something that was already disturbing enough knowing that he was enlisting the help of fools seeking power to conduct more of his twisted experiments.

But for all of Orochimaru's misgivings Kakashi had never at all expected to see what he saw inside the interrogation chamber.

Inside the cyclical chamber had lay a young boy with shaggy brown hair covered from head to toe in scars across his body and face with six blades stabbed into his abdomen presumably missing vital spots given the nature of Torture and Interrogation wearing shin length black cargo shorts and two Ninja headbands wrapped around his arms which Kakashi had recognised given that he was the one who had found him.

"Another one for the 'Pendulum' Kakashi?" Ibiki spoke from behind the Copy Nin as he so often liked to do as a way to spook people, referring to a torture device he concocted as a means of frightening enemy Genin into spilling their secrets… Or if not their secrets then their lunch at the very least.

"No, although the reason I'm here is to ask why you have a child stabbed with six swords into his abdomen?" queried the Copy Ninja attempting to maintain his cool in the situation given that it was no surprise that Ibiki would've been behind something like that.

"The Iwa kid? Just trying get him to spill his secrets, the information he could hold might be important if Iwagakure ever tries to stir the Hornet's nest again" Ibiki replied as if this was just another day at the office.

A brief glance at the child had seen him visibly shaking and his breathes erratic as his heart rate had spiked exponentially no doubt due to the cold blades currently giving him some 'chiropractic therapy' to put it in nicer terms.

"Under who's orders?" Kakashi asked his tone lazy in an attempt to hide the rage he felt for such an animal like Ibiki.

"The Hokage's" Ibiki answered simply before turning to view the boy currently shaking in the chamber.

"He told me to interrogate him to see if there was anything in his Village that the Tsuchikage may be planning that could pose a threat to us and see if there was any other information that may be of interest" Ibiki added.

"Because clearly a little boy would be in on the evil plans of the Tsuchikage" Kakashi remarked sarcastically which had caught the attention of the man who to most of Konoha was Fear incarnate.

"Have something to say Mr Sharingan?" Ibiki asked as his eyes peered over to the Copy Ninja 'affectionately' nicknamed.

"Oh nothing much… Just the fact that you're subjecting such a young child to torture most Jounin will piss their pants over" Kakashi replied icily as he gave the Sadist a look of disdain and bitterness.

"Don't get all holy on me FRIEND KILLER Kakashi, besides it's not as if the kid can feel the blades… Anymore. Inoichi had him put into a Genjutsu when physical pain proved to be unresponsive while he searches through his mind" Ibiki retorted rolling his eyes at the pot calling the kettle black knowing Kakashi's reputation.

"And before you continue to badger me it's nothing severe, a nightmare more than anything else" Ibiki remarked at the nerve of Kakashi going out of his way to imply that he was inhumane.

xXx

Swords, screams and the colour red was a sight that to many was true terror.

Watching the blades pierce flesh and tear through bodies like they were slabs of meat ready for consumption by the beasts that lurked in the forest.

What Toru had seen on that day was a demon, a demon who killed his parents, their strained screams as the man cut through them like a knife through warm butter, their combat experience with swords far inferior to the one who stood opposed to both of them.

Their dying bodies cursing their son for not having the power to save them, disowning him with their dying breaths before finally being stabbed as their final end in front of the very boy who was still alive.

The Demon shrouded by Mist looked onto the boy with cold eyes, mocking him and his weakness as if to say his inability to act and his fear trapping him into a vice lock grip was responsible for the deaths of those he loved most.

And in the end it was fear in the boy that had cost him his parents, his voice and now his freedom as he saw these events repeated to him in his subconscious, burned into his mind by Genjutsu.

xXx

But there wasn't any fear in those eyes now.

Awakened into the world and removed from the chamber by a masked man with silver hair, his eyes conveyed a different emotion.

Hatred.

 **A/N: WOOOOOO SPOOKY!**

 **XD anyway I felt that an appropriate place to end this (And for those wondering NO Toru will not be another Sasuke as I plan to wrap up the hatred side of the character arc around the Land of the Waves arc and plan to add further layers of development as the story goes on.**

 **As far as what I wanted to develop with this chapter was well… World Building.**

 **As in the Hidden Mist Village.**

 **I don't recall the Mist ever getting that much development as to how it formed so I figured this would be a perfect opportunity to flesh out the Village's formation, their Mizukages (hopefully remaining relatively in canon) and explaining how Yagura rose to power (which really considering the despotic rule of the dude you'd have to wonder what legitimate reason Kirigakure would have to put him into power in the first place)**

 **Hence why I included the Mist Shinobi's long standing hatred of the Kekkei Genkai clans and people who possess abilities way in advanced of the average Ninja.**

 **One last thing to really note was also how I wished to show the divide between the grim Mist Village history by comparison to Konoha's inspiring Will of Fire philosophy where the history was brief (considering Madara's whole ordeal) and the idea of how in Naruto most of the Konoha 11 (save for Sakura and Tenten as far as I know) are all either related to a clan or by a title (namely Naruto being the Fourth's son in canon)**

 **So I simply wished to establish Kuroda (Naruto Pilot Manga references XD) as the kid who like many of his age in the Academy wishes to become a great ninja ultimately won't because (shock horror) he's not related to a clan or has anything particularly spectacular about him (unlike a certain Uzumaki who happens to be a Hokage's son who's also a reincarnation of the first of those Hokages as well as in turn a reincarnation of a sage who as if we all couldn't relate to him enough was a child who was prophesied to be Ninja Jesus, we all know of...)**

 **Yes I'm still bitter about the Child of Prophecy bullshit.**

 **^^ Anyway see you all next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

Sakura: Demon of the Leaf

Chapter 7: The Red Devil

 _Kenjutsu was never an easy thing to master, but to those who trained their bodies and focused their minds the art form came easy to them. Such masters of the blade were often renown across the land for their skills such as the Seven Mist Swordsman._

 _But that wasn't to say other practitioners of Kenjutsu weren't of note either. Even a novice as low as Genin rank could have the potential to be as dangerous as a master swordsman._

 _However the most important thing of all Kenjutsu practitioners Master and Novice alike was their weapon, and so too was it important that they had maintained their blades into peak condition, grinding them against the Stone, sharpening the blades to equal that of their mind during combat._

 _"Mama? What are you doing?" Asked a little boy of three years curiously looking at his mother sharpening her sword who could only smile warmly as she knelt down to speak to her son._

 _"Sharpening my swords sweetie" spoke the woman as her little son gave her a big hug which had his mother cuddling him in her embrace._

 _"Mama… I heard the big kids from the Academy talk about a thingie called the Will of Stone? What does that mean?" the boy asked curiously._

 _"Well, the Will of Stone means that the stone holds no significance to the Monument" the boy's mother replied to which her son only tilted his head._

 _"I still don't get it, what do stones have to do with a monument?" the boy queried puzzled at the confusing philosophy_

 _"To tell you the truth it's not meant to make sense sweetie, the Will of Stone is supposed to have you make your own interpretation on the words and what they mean to the individual" the woman answered although doing little to sate her son's thirst for knowledge._

 _"So… What does it mean to you Mama?" the boy asked._

 _"What I take away from the Will of Stone is that each Ninja of this Village isn't truly a legend or hero based on how powerful they are, it's that every shinobi no matter who they are, all unite to work for a common goal. Or at least that's how I like to think of it" explained the woman._

 _Her son looked on his facial expression being someone who only half understood what she was talking about._

 _"You'll understand better when you're older sweetie" the boy's mother said as she ruffled the child's hair before the world faded to white._

xXx

"… And so your idea was to have Ibiki torture a kid who wouldn't even have an idea about what the Tsuchikage is planning?" Kakashi reasoned with the Hokage, his tone stern when confronting the Yellow Flash.

"Kakashi the most I had ordered Ibiki to do was have Inoichi place him under a Genjutsu while they looked for anything that Onoki might be planning against us. No matter how small the information might be" Minato replied completely unaware that standing beyond the doors of the Hokage's office was a boy wrapped head to toe in bandages with only his left eye uncovered with his expression conveying nothing but disgust for the blonde haired man who left him in the 'care' of that bastard who tortured him.

"Did that also come with six swords being stabbed into the kid's body or was Ibiki just being creative again?" Kakashi asked bitterly to which Minato could only sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"Oh… Ibiki…" groaned the Fourth Hokage, disliking that the head of Konoha's T and I department had to resort to such methods for a mere child.

"I trusted that he would at least hold some reservations for a child" Minato spoke as he shook his head slowly, his orders being contravened despite having been a necessary thing to ensure that Iwa doesn't get it into their head that despite Konoha's disposition without a Jinchuuriki that they were still not a village to be trifled with.

"Well thanks to our Resident Sadist, Toru probably won't be very trusting of the Leaf Village now" Kakashi said with his tone still icy and bitter.

"Toru?" Minato asked confused as to who he was talking about.

"The Iwa kid's name. Anko-chan told me" Kakashi answered surprised that Minato hadn't known his name until now.

"Hmm… Where is he now?" Minato asked as his mind began thinking of what he could do to see what he could do for the orphaned kid.

"Outside the door, and he's been here for some time" Kakashi answered to which Minato had summoned the child to enter.

His appearance had indeed startled the Fourth Hokage to a small degree. No matter how many injuries and afflictions he had seen during the Third Shinobi World War it was never easy to see children in pain.

However what startled him was the Killer Intent seeping out from the bandages the child wore, as if he had hidden himself among his inner darkness contained by the bandages which hide physical scars. In a way it seemed as if this was Toru's own way of creating a barrier for those he trusted and those he distrusted. And considering the Killer Intent Minato was not one of those people he trusted.

"Toru, how would you like to enrol into the Konohagakure Academy?" Minato asked only for the child to glare at the blonde haired Hokage forgetting the child's disposition.

"He can't speak remember" Kakashi reminded his Sensei with his usual dull voice almost having the Hokage smack his head in idiocy.

To accommodate for this Minato took out a pen and a piece of paper to see what the boy's response would be. Admittedly intrigued by this decision Toru had still held disdain for the Blonde Hokage. But he knew that if he was to ever learn the skills to destroy that Demon Shrouded in the Mist, he would have to accept his offer of going to Konoha's Shinobi Academy.

 **'Yes'**

Though the Toru's piercing blue eyes bore malice that Minato had never seen inside a child so young the Fourth Hokage knew that this would do him some good.

"Excellent. You begin at the Academy tomorrow and for the time being I have made living arrangements for you at an apartment located here" spoke the Fourth Hokage as he had handed the boy the Apartment Complex that Kakashi had known so well to the point where he felt his heart sting.

Whether intentional or unintentional Kakashi did not want Minato to think that Toru was just a replacement Sakura to shut him and Anko up. It wouldn't have been fair to Toru and neither to Sakura given all that had happened.

As Toru had left the building Kakashi had turned back to face his old Sensei who began speaking.

"He still holds a lot of anger in his heart. But I believe that the Leaf Village Shinobi Academy can change him to a better path" the Fourth Hokage spoke optimistic on Toru's circumstances.

"Do you honestly think the clans or the civilians are going to be happy that a child from Iwagakure is going to be attending the same Academy as their children?" Kakashi asked with his voice this time displaying a more neutral tone to Minato than it had for some time.

"I have hope that he'll make friends within the Academy and through learning about the Will of Fire he will overcome his hatred and become a great Shinobi in service to the Leaf Village" Minato replied ever the optimist that he was for seeing the best in people.

Kakashi just let out a sigh and hoped that Toru wherever his path took him wouldn't succumb to the bitterness and hatred that he had harboured within.

xXx

"Sakura, remove those weights. I wish to test your Kenjutsu abilities" Zabuza said while Sakura was practicing with the Anvil Blade.

Upon dropping the training blade with a heavy thud on the grass Sakura did as she was commanded and removed her weights which was a strange feeling to be certain. Her movements felt floatier yet much faster as a result of the weights being gone.

But even now she could suspect that Zabuza would be going full force on her if she was alleviated from such a physical burden.

Equipping herself with the katana, Sakura poised the blade into a combat position while her master readied the Executioners blade before the two leapt towards each other locking their swords together.

As the two struggled for dominance it was clear that the one sided power struggle was Zabuza's for the taking. So to her keep things to Sakura's advantage she summoned her physical strength to push Zabuza's blade to the left before going in for the plunge, stabbing her sword forward causing the Mist Nin to leap back.

Skidding across the grass Zabuza launched himself forward with his blade poised in a defensive position knowing that should Sakura attack him as he charged he would be able to defend, and likewise should she stay he would be able to apply pressure against her blade being at the advantage again.

But like all true Shinobi patience is the key.

Staying her ground Sakura knew that timing was everything in Kenjutsu. And this was simply a matter of knowing her enemy. And as a wise man once said 'you never truly know your enemy, until you fight them.'

Zabuza drew closer while Sakura held her blade tight, her mind focused on where she would strike and how Zabuza would attack, considering the advantage he had before Sakura had guessed that he would exploit that weakness in strength.

But that strength could be used as a weakness. Slashing his sword into an uppercut, Sakura evaded as she spun left using her blade to slice a cut across the back of Zabuza's leg.

That was one injury against the Mist Swordsman.

But any combatant knows that such an exploit cannot be exploited again considering that an intelligent opponent should learn from their weaknesses to change up their tactics.

And so Zabuza knew what his next course of action was. Driving the Jinchuuriki back with quick powerful strikes he gave Sakura no choice but to remain on the defensive until he wore down her defence enough to allow for a gradual victory.

Once again locking her blade in combat with Zabuza the Mist Ninja had already seen this trick before and knew that this time it would be he who would outdo his opponent.

Slamming her sword to the ground Zabuza had raised his blade ready for the final strike before Sakura slide beneath his legs and poised her blade to stab the Mist Swordsman into the back, which she did albeit just grazing Zabuza as he came to realise what she had done and leaped forward subsequently evaded her fatal attack.

Knowing that she would never get another opening as good as this Sakura quickly recovered and lunged towards her opponent only for Zabuza to swing his Executioner's blade as if to saw the child in half to which Sakura deflected using her sword however the resulting force had ultimately flung her into a tree.

The impact had frightened off whatever birds had made their nest in there with the resulting impact causing the nest to comedically fall onto her head while still in mid battle with Zabuza.

The Mist Nin not relenting their continued battle had left much scarring across the trees and left the areas looking like a Lumberjack's paradise while the two continued this game of swordplay, the two never letting the other take advantage over their weaknesses.

 **"(She's actually making me work for this victory)"** Zabuza thought as he continued his battle against his subordinate.

Ultimately the battle came to an end.

Draw.

The two of them had both known each other's weaknesses and had no way of outmatching each other. It was with this that Zabuza had to make a decision that would be a very dangerous one to make.

The decision to have Sakura accompany him on missions against the opponents he would face in the Shinobi World who would more than likely outclass her due to their years of combat experience.

This combined with Zabuza getting the feeling that Yagura may grow more suspicious about his 'absences' more than the paranoid bastard already was, fearing that the Mist Swordsman was going to betray him.

As if to be the bane of Zabuza's existence, the sound of slow clapping could be heard as a young looking man had appeared from the Mist that had envelope the area. With a head of messy-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Hidden Mist Headband attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants alongside wearing a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

Zabuza knew who this was the moment he saw that damned smirk on his face.

The kind of smirk that said 'you've got some explaining to do mister, because you've just got caught red handed'

This man was Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage… and he had just found Zabuza's only weapon against him.

xXx

The Student's next day at the Academy was a quite a peaceful one, they were already settling into the usual routines. the boys civilian or clan related alike were talking to their friends about being super cool when they get taught jutsu and the girls too were alternating between when they would be taught how to perform Ninjutsu or for the more vain students NARUTO-KUN/SASUKE-KUN! worship.

As for said clan heir and Hokage's son the two were quite popular around the Academy by both peers and teachers. Their taijutsu was clearly superior to the basic Academy standard, their knowledge on many subjects was indeed much vaster compared to their classmates no doubt due to their heritage.

It seemed as though the status quo was good.

That is until today.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Toru Tasogare, a late addition to the Academy but I'm sure that all of you will make him feel welcome" Iruka began as he introduced the class to a boy dressed head to toe in bandages with only his left blue eye uncovered with shin length black baggy cargo pants.

What positive atmosphere was had at the Academy was lost the moment the student's eyes were fixed on the newcomer into their class.

As far as any of them had known the strangest thing they had ever seen was Hinata's Byakugan eyes or Shino's bugs.

But this was something else.

Whether intentional or unintentional he seemed to radiate an unsettling aura around him, not quite hostile but at the same time something which had more than a few kids spooked by his appearance and piercing blue eye glaring down at people as if he had bore scorn that had gone unknown to innocent children so young.

Iruka though trying his best to hide it held a look that could only be described as 'this isn't gonna go well'

"Fifty Ryo says he's gonna be this generation's Orochimaru" Mizuki whispered as he leaned into Iruka's ear.

"Shut up" Iruka muttered to his fellow teacher as he shook his head before continuing on with the lesson.

"Anyway, continuing on from the last lesson as a refresher, who can tell us all about the Will of Fire?" Iruka asked turning to the class as it was Kuroda who's hand shot up to answer the question. But it seemed that he was the only one paying attention as the rest of the class's attention turned to the boy covered in bandages, staring at him as they all whispered among themselves in hushed tongues.

Toru hated this, he wanted to get out but knew that he needed to obtain the knowledge necessary to become a shinobi and then work to achieve the skills so he could destroy that demon who ruined his life.

The moment Toru's eye glared upon the students they backed away and returned their attention to Iruka which came as a small relief to the Iwa turned Konoha kid.

As the lesson drew to a close and the students were sent off to their next class Iruka had asked to see Toru after class which had the boy knowing of what conversation would come up next. Although the bandaged child had noticed that Naruto, the boy who must have been the Hokage's son was eying him cautiously.

A brief glimpse of the blonde's look had expressed suspicion which had only been directed at the Academy's newest student before the Uchiha had taken his attention and walked off with him to whatever class he had next.

"Toru, is there any particular reason you're so hostile towards the other students?" Iruka asked to which Toru reached over to a piece of chalk and wrote on the board,

 **'I can't talk'**

Toru held a dull expression in his eyes as Iruka had finally put the pieces together.

"And if you don't mind my asking… is there any reason why you wear those bandages?" Iruka asked hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries with his questions before a response was written on the board.

 **'I wear them because I won't let anyone hurt me again'**

Iruka sighed as he saw the boy's attempt at a hardened glare in his eyes, knowing that if the kid really was being hurt in one way or the other then solitude would only worsen him overtime and kami knowing what ramifications might come of that. Or perhaps Mizuki's off hand comment about Orochimaru was beginning to get to him.

"Listen Toru, I might be asking a lot of you here but please try and open up to your classmates. They're good kids and I'm sure they'd be more than happy to have you as a friend" Iruka said encouragingly. He trusted that even though the kids might've been a little spooked by his appearance at first they would look past such skin deep vanities and see that the Iwagakure boy was no different from them.

Toru's expression remained as deadpan serious as ever but internally the boy had to wonder whether or not Iruka was telling the truth, maybe not all people were untrustworthy like the Hokage or Ibiki. Maybe he would find another like that Anko woman or the scarecrow who took him away from that sadist who tortured him.

The boy nodded before leaving off to his next class while Mizuki just shook his head slowly.

"Yep, definitely gonna grow up to be the bad guy" commented to Academy Teacher only to receive a sigh from Iruka really beginning to dislike this cynical streak of his friend's personality.

xXx

This certainly was a sticky situation if ever there was one.

The Fourth Mizukage, flanked by two Mist ANBU Black Ops by his side, smirking arrogantly like a parent over a punished child who had just learned a lesson about misbehaving.

"I must admit, it's not like you to take on children as your partners Zabuza. You're getting soft" Yagura said in an almost playful tone albeit one of mockery given that the Mist Swordsman was often one to work alone rather than with other people since his Genin squad.

"I gather you have been watching our battle alongside her progress for some time now?" Zabuza asked ignoring the remark made by the bane of his existence.

"I have, and I must admit I'm VERY curious as to why you've never introduced me to your adorable little apprentice yet" Yagura replied as he eyed Sakura who still had that birds nest on the top of her head from her recent battle with Zabuza, looking at her in a curious manner rather than what Sakura expected of the Fourth Mizukage being the angry glare that could consume your soul.

In fact, the man seemed to be quite different from what Zabuza had told Sakura. For one thing he smiled which was a surprise onto itself considering his history. The second was that aside from the scar on his left cheek he didn't look the type that one would assume to be Kage material.

"This child is one of great potential Mizukage-sama. Even for someone as lonesome as myself can see that wasting such potential would be of a great disservice to you" Zabuza spoke forcing himself to suck up to the bastard who he wanted to die a painful death knowing that patience and careful planning would be the key to victory alongside his Jinchuuriki weapon.

Yagura simply looked at the pink haired child as she removed the birds nest from the top of her head noticing that there was no eggs inside it before leaving it alone.

"So I've seen… But that begs the question Zabuza. Why didn't you report her existence to me immediately or have her accompany you back the Village rather than remain here in the wilderness?" Yagura asked skeptically attempting to see if Zabuza was truly a traitor like he had suspected or merely wishing to take his own approach on things like he had a habit of doing.

Zabuza at this point was stumped as to what he could say. He knew what Yagura was trying to do and making a wrong move here could end his life and then should the Mizukage see it fit obtain his Jinchuuriki to use as he pleased.

"Zabuza-sama wanted me to learn from experience rather than the traditional Mist Academy curriculum" Sakura spoke, telling a half truth more than anything else which came as something of a relief for the Mist Swordsman in the safety that his subordinate could think on her feet.

To Zabuza's surprise the usually paranoid Mizukage seemed to buy this reasoning as indicated by the nod of his head.

"Hmm… Quite a turn out. My ANBU have filled me in on your little exploits and it pleases me greatly knowing that you can make for an effective killer given your age and stature" Yagura spoke seeming happy with the idea that a child so young could be so efficient at the art of murder… Well, more so than the average five year old of this era.

"In fact, I have a little proposition for the both of you" Yagura added, knowing that this would be as a certain foreign country's organised crime outlet would put as 'an offer they can't refuse'

Zabuza held a suspicious look as he knew that whatever Yagura was going to use him for was likely not good. And the fact that he had taken such an interest in Sakura had only served to make Zabuza… tetchy.

Tetchy in the same vain as 'my daughter is going to the prom with a boyfriend who I don't like' kind of tetchy.

The Mist Swordsman didn't like where this was going but knew he had no choice but to play along until he could organise a plan to assassinate the Mizukage.

"Come, we'll talk more about this in Kirigakure" Yagura stated before he signalled Sakura and Zabuza to join him to travel through the Mist covered forest on a journey to the Hidden Mist Village. Finally it seemed that Sakura was going to see how the other side lived.

xXx

Chatter, noise… What difference did it make. Tori began despise it either way. There was some kind of sick irony to the fact that when he was deprived of his means of speaking he had come to hate those who would speak ill of him.

And the two children who came forth and brought this pain upon him were none other than a blonde haired girl and a boy with a grey hooded jacket with a small puppy tucked away inside his hood.

Toru couldn't help but feel on edge as they looked at him as if to mock what they did not understand. How he wished this was simply a misunderstanding due to poor communication and that Iruka-sensei was right all along.

Sadly the teacher's encouraging words of 'good kids who would love to have him as a friend' were proven false by the seemingly harmless verbal exchange known as Schoolyard Bullying.

"Why are you wearing those stupid bandages, are you ugly or something?" the blonde girl asked perplexed as to why such an attire would be worn outside of a halloween party. For as childish an insult as that may have been, it truly stung Toru in his heart knowing how accurate such a thing was being played straight.

The sudden silence had neither parties knowing how to respond, Toru for obvious reasons and Ino and Kiba just watching on as they saw the new kid's eye just look them dead on into theirs.

"Why aren't you talking? Are you stupid" mocked the brown haired boy.

A crowd had begun to gather as Toru felt his anxiety increase knowing that by the pit created by the crowd there would be no escape.

All of them in support of the clan heirs for showing the new kid his place on the social hierarchy of the Academy.

To Toru's shame he had honestly felt like crying as even despite the bandages covering his body they did little to mask his feelings as his lone eye threatened to expunge tears from his quivering blue eye.

Their mockery had become amplified as they named him everything that they knew would demean him further, a freak, a dead thing, a loser. Even if they were mere children's insults and there were curse words and expletives much more vulgar and descriptive than that it still damaged the heart to some degree knowing that acceptance was futile and pointless.

And yet somehow all his thoughts turned back to was everything that had saddened him. The death of his parents, the demon who took them away, the blonde haired Hokage who had seemed so very nice hand him over to that sadist to torture him with those swords and that nightmare he had cast him in.

"Aww, the loser's going to cry, Too bad Mommy isn't here to make all the mean people go away" That last insult by the blonde girl had pushed the Iwagakure child into the depths of malice as he shot his hand and grasped her throat, tightening his grip and would not repent until she stopped breathing.

"HEY! WHY DONTCHA BACK OFF!" shouted out another voice from the crowd who made his entrance like the hero in the making that most of Konoha had made him out to be.

Naruto Namikaze came to the Yamanaka heir's rescue as he jump kicked the Iwa child into his rib cage which had caused him to release his grip on Ino and subsequently earning a chorused 'NARUTO-KUUUUUN!" from the girls with their eyes projecting love hearts as Naruto's school yard depiction of the heroic ninja had just made his debut by saving the pretty girl Ino from the evil clutches of the walking corpse.

Suddenly shifting targets Toru saw in Naruto's eyes the same thing he saw in his father's. He believed he was doing the right thing. Naruto unlike most kids who would have the Academy cheering him on did not attack unless his friends were in danger, an admirable trait for one still learning the ropes.

Toru trying to maintain whatever composure he had left opted to just walk away, find somewhere to brood and return to class when he felt more emotionally stable.

Naruto on the other hand didn't take kindly to this approach.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME TEME! COME BACK HERE AND APOLOGISE TO INO-CHAN!" demanded the blonde boy, shouting upon deaf ears as Toru ignored Naruto's request having known the true story. It was all the blonde could do but growl out of frustration knowing that his friends got hurt and the person who did it didn't even apologise for hurting them. That was what Naruto hated the most, people who did bad things and never tried to make things better by talking about it instead of fighting. That was what his father believed and so too did Naruto wish to uphold such a belief.

"Hey Naruto relax man, that loser's probably gone off to cry after the butt kicking you gave him, besides, those girls look like they're about to jump you" Kiba remarked to which Naruto found himself at the mercy of his fanclub about to pounce on him to give him hugs and kisses.

And there was certainly not enough Naruto for everyone.

xXx

The stories Sakura had heard, the tales that Zabuza had told her of Kirigakure and its history had fallen utterly short when she had finally seen the Hidden Mist Village with her own eyes for the first time.

The Village's entrance was located in the lower district, a place named as such for containing the weak, the corrupt and the diseased much like Zabuza had said to the pink haired Jinchuuriki.

The streets were dilapidated as the wet, grimy streets were littered with trash, alcohol bottles, drugs and refuse of junkies and the disgusting filth that walked these streets. buildings that should've been long since condemned were now subject to toppling over from years worth of structural degradation and against their weakened walls were the diseased ridden fools, moaning unintelligible cries of agony, begging for food, money, warmth and death.

This entire place had an oppressive atmosphere which had Yagura just breath in deeply as he said only two words on the matter.

"Ahh… Nostalgic" The way he uttered those words were almost as if he was glad to have been taking a trip down memory lane of these people's pain and suffering.

But the very thing that had struck the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki to the core was the manic scream of a woman cradling her infant child, her loud cries as she screamed at the sky for taking her gift of life away from her.

"KAMI! I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I WAS SO HUNGRY, I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE MY POOR BABY STARVE BUT I WAS SO HUNGRY… PLEASE IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" babbled the grief stricken mother now insane from the emotional trauma knowing that because of her selfish actions her baby had starved to death at the expense of the child's mother going on living.

Suddenly and shockingly a kunai had impacted her neck, bleeding out as she gargled some kind of plea to god before dying on the streets like the common filth she was.

"Heh, the things you hear when strolling around the village sometimes" Yagura chuckled treating such a dark and disturbing moment like an everyday thing.

Sakura just paled, almost at a standstill that the Mizukage just treated this horrible thing so casually and practically mocked the suffering of people's own selfish desires and the loss of life so young that they had never even had a chance at survival because of other people's selfish actions.

And those pained screams didn't stop, similar sounds echoed from further down the district, hauntingly crawling within the back of Sakura's mind like some kind of omnipresent ghost.

"What you're seeing and hearing here were the lullabies of my childhood" Zabuza said as Sakura only shuddered from the cold feeling down her spine.

She could understand now. She might have had it rough in the Leaf Village but Sakura always knew that if she was in real trouble Kakashi and Anko would be there to help her. But here?… Here there was no chance of help, nobody to save these people from their circumstances and these people too downtrodden and weak to protect themselves.

Now Sakura knew why it was that Yagura needed to be destroyed. This ran deeper than a simple act of revenge. This was outright justice.

xXx

"THIS IS AMAZING!" exclaimed Minato over the moon about the news Kushina had just delivered. The Fourth Hokage looked as if he was about to do cartwheels around the dinner table while Naruto and Kushina just looked at the man puzzled by his reaction to the news.

Kushina Namikaze was pregnant with his second child.

"Calm down Dad" Naruto remarked dryly as he rolled his eyes at how his father became quite goofy over the news of Naruto's soon to be born sister.

"But Naruto, you're going to have a little brother or sister! You're going to be a big brother! Aren't you excited?" Minato asked, over the moon that he was going to have another child to love and cherish with all his heart.

Admittedly Naruto was excited at the prospect of having a younger sibling that he could protect in being a big brother which included taking her out for Ramen, beating up the kids that bully her and when she gets older… boyfriends. Naruto would let no boy date his little sister without HIS permission.

"Mom, I promise that when I get to be a Ninja that I'm gonna protect my little sister and make sure she's loved by everyone in the village" Naruto declared with absolute conviction to protecting his family which could only make his mother smile knowing that the life growing inside her would grow up free of pain or war like she had.

The Uzumaki woman couldn't have been happier that Naruto seemed so dedicated to protecting his family much like her husband and indeed herself. Their family looked out for one another and each of them cared deeply for the village just as much as the village loved the Hokage and his family.

Kushina had a strong feeling that whether her unborn child be a boy or a girl that they would become a strong Ninja, earning the love and respect of the village in her own right and like Naruto lead the next generation of Hidden Leaf Ninja to a peaceful future.

xXx

 **"What is it you wish child?"** queried Isobu as his Jinchuuriki conferred with him.

"That girl Zabuza had brought in. Her chakra feels familiar to my own, is she a Tailed Beast?" Yagura asked as his mind had raced with possibilities of whether or not her power could surpass his own.

 **"I sense… Kurama, The Nine Tailed Fox, the most powerful… And Arrogant of our brethren"** Isobu replied making a small snarky comment about the Nine Tails' tendency to boast about its majesty.

"The Nine Tailed Fox…" Yagura said to nobody in particular with his mind already having an idea in mind as to what to do with his latest acquisition.

With Konoha out of a Jinchuuriki and now under Yagura's control it seemed that should a situation ever happen where the Mist Village could take advantage of The Leaf Village's current disposition to have them at their feet knowing that should they ever seek to threaten the Mist Village they would feel Yagura's wrath.

 **"What are you planning child?"** Isobu asked well aware of how his Jinchuuriki operated. Though the man might have held some antagonistic qualities the beast himself was rather mild mannered if nothing else. Though he vastly preferred his last female host to his current one, but who was Isobu to really complain. Anything was better than roaming around as a mindless animal.

"What I'm planning is to coerce the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki into being loyal only to me, and then use her as our primary weapon against any who believe that they can tarnish my legacy" Yagura replied with as firm a tone as when he was commanding his shinobi forces.

Isobu gave his human host a curious look but nothing more. But one bit of information privy to the Three Tailed Turtle that Yagura did not know is that should Kurama or his human host ever find out he would not be happy and most likely make a chew toy out of the Fourth Mizukage considering past experience with the Nine Tails.

The Three Tailed Beast could never quite look at Shukaku the same way again after the 'sand incident' many eons ago.

 **"And how do you plan to earn the trust of your little friend?"** queried the beast.

"Simple, I give her a little taste of the power that I can control, show her that she can indeed tame that giant fur-ball in her gut and with the teachings of such power it will crave her to want more" Yagura began with Isobu raising its brow knowing that the Nine Tails was one of the most fickle creatures he had ever encountered and most certainly would've been insulted at the idea of a human taking control of it.

"From there that girl will belong to me, as my weapon and as my slave to use however I wish" concluded Yagura as his plan to use Sakura for his personal whims was ultimately another means of amassing power for the Mizukage and his continued rule.

xXx

Before long Zabuza, Sakura, The Mizukage and his two ANBU Black Ops had entered the Middle District which had seemed a lot more like what Sakura was familiar with albeit more foggy and wet as civilians were busy working and the Shinobi who were off duty were either returning home or heading off to train.

In all honesty it looked like a more depressing Konoha as the voices of the wandering citizens seemed to be much quieter and many of them quite timid in the presence of the Mizukage. And considering what he did to that crying woman from before Sakura knew that Yagura's reputation wasn't just for show.

It wasn't much later that they had arrived in the Mizukage's office, a place that looked relatively similar to the Hokage's office despite appearing a little more ambient due to the grey fog dampening the light that had peered into the window as the dark grey skies had indeed made the office look more lifeless than it needed to be.

"So what is your proposition Mizukage-sama?" Zabuza asked resisting the urge to punch himself in the face every time he was forced to refer to his Village leader by honorifics.

"My proposition is simple… I want to make your little protege an unofficial Ninja of the Hidden Mist" Yagura replied.

"Unofficial in what sense?" queried the Mist Swordsman

"I mean that she will be recognised as a Ninja of the Mist Village but unlike the common shinobi such as yourself she will go unlisted in the official records and her deployment into the battlefield will be under special assignments under a codename to avoid any confrontation with the Leaf Village" explained the Mizukage knowing that if Minato ever got it into his head to come looking for Sakura here there would be some grave consequences for the Fourth MIzukage if he were to go against the Leaf Village in battle, knowing that with their little Sharingan clan it would be a massacre before Yagura had properly trained Sakura to master her Tailed Beast.

"And where exactly do I fit into all this?" Zabuza asked noticing that the Mizukage seemed a little too focused on what was supposed to be Zabuza's means of defeating him.

"You're there to teach her as you have done already. While I do wish to help her master her Tailed Beast I unfortunately do not have the time for chakra exercises and personal training. Being the Mizukage and all" Yagura replied somewhat disappointed that he wouldn't have the time to secure his means to further power beyond what he currently had.

"That and you both will be undertaking missions of a more important caliber than most Shinobi of her age… Bastard council" cursed Yagura, thinking of dissolving the council after they had forced him to make his methods more humane in terms of Genin missions.

Had it not been for the fact that he needed them to control the cattle- err people if they had gotten too restless because of his rule then Yagura would have absolute control over everything in his village.

Well him and his Master that was… For now.

"And I take it the Council will be in the dark about Sakura's existence?" Zabuza asked wondering just how small of an impact that bunch of cowardly politicians would really make on somebody as powerful as Yagura.

"Oh please, like those sniveling fools could do anything about it. I could run around naked and dance around a lamp post and they would be powerless to do anything to stop me" Yagura remarked humorously knowing that had Yagura made such a decision the scenario as silly as it was would be an accurate depiction of the events.

"So I pose this question to you dear little Sakura-chan, do you accept my offer?" The Mizukage asked hoping that she'd choose to do so of her own free will rather than him being forced to break her and become his slave that way.

Much less time consuming.

"I accept Mizugake-sama" Sakura answered politely as a red vein appeared on Yagura's forehead as the mispronunciation of his glorious title was defiled by his soon to be weapon against any who dared to harm him.

Zabuza on the other hand just pinched the bridge of his nose as he slowly shook his head knowing that this was going to annoy Yagura to no end.

And yet beneath his bandaged face mask Zabuza smiled knowing that this was going to annoy Yagura to no end.

Upon having his ANBU retrieve a Mist Headband Yagura stood in front of the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki as he handed her the Mist Headband and officially welcomed her under her new codename.

"Welcome to Kirigakure… Red Devil"

 **A/N: This chapter might not sit well with some people considering its bipolar tone of happiness and downright despair but trust me when I say that it's pretty integral with the core themes of this story.**

 **Another possible problem some may have was that Sakura is (or at least seemed to be depicted) as being on Zabuza's level despite the idea and concept to her only being introduced one chapter ago. I know that many might have an issue with this considering the spike in skill level without actually earning it (and trust me considering how frivolously power ups were handed out in Shippuden/Part 2 I practically refuse to say "eh, Kyuubi power up)**

 **So the only real justification I can make for it is that through Sakura's training with the Anvil blade and watching Zabuza train alongside her (akin to that of chapter 4 with Zabuza's evasion training for her reflexes allowed her to keep up with him due to her size and speed vs Zabuza's brute strength)**

 **Another thing I'm hoping I'm doing well is the Mizukage as from what research I've done all I can really gather was his zero tolerance for traitors to which I decided to make him into the kind of antagonist Canon Sasuke SHOULD have ended up as before Kishimoto went full on _"Oh he's a fallen angel with a tragic backstory, poor Susky"_ In that Yagura craves power and lots of it.**

 **One last thing I'm trying to balance out is the amount of sequences of Sakura and Zabuza vs the scenes in Konoha with Toru, Minato and Kakashi and Anko to see the Village's development in the wake of their Jinchuuriki's disappearance and the village's status.**

 **I fear that too much deviation could leave the reader feeling like they're reading two different stories and want one more than the other (whether that be the main Sakura plot or the Side stuff in Konoha though I presume it's the former given the title) So I'm doing my best to exercise caution on that part.**

 ***sigh* I need a vacation… I don't want to get myself too worked up about this but considering my statements on the last chapter about this being the most 'decently presentable' story I've written (which isn't saying much given my track record) I want to make sure it all goes smoothly.**

 **Oh and the Codename I made up after staying up until 4 in the morning playing Devil May Cry on the Playstation 2 because I'm a lonely girl who lives vicariously through video games and fan(tastic) fiction.**

 **^^ Anyway see ya next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

Sakura Demon of the Leaf

Chapter 8: Tensions, Annoyance and Dango

 **A/N: Though this chapter is a little more Konoha centric this will probably be the last one (albeit with brief returns in later chapters to show a little more build up to the Land of the Waves arc) as I'm about to have three smaller arcs about Sakura's missions as a Mist Shinobi with Zabuza for the purposes of expanding their character growth.**

 **I'll also be taking what Runeprincess (one of the reviewers on chapter 7) said in that I'll be using a 70/30 or 60/40 rule in terms of focus (70% Sakura and 30% other characters) given that people are here more for the title character rather than the world building itself (though I find that to be of equal importance but for the sake of a focused narrative it's probably better I handle it with the 70/30 rule in mind.)**

 **Anyway activate story thingie NOW!**

With her Hidden Mist headband tied around her forehead and with the new codename Red Devil Sakura's living arrangements were relatively unchanged. She would be staying with Zabuza, being her master and all. However such a prospect was an odd one to the Mist Swordsman considering that he was often classed as a loner if nothing else and was used to taking care of himself and only himself.

The thought that someday he would have a companion much less a child living with him was something that if past Zabuza ever caught him doing he would've laughed in his future self's face for succumbing to his emotional demons, in particular loneliness.

Even Sakura had to wonder what the humble abode of the Demon of the Mist looked like. Her general expectations would've been something similar to an average household that was free from personal effects that would give the home any kind of personality given the man's tendency to hide his emotions to the point of ridiculousness.

"Well if it isn't my handsome handyman" Spoke out a deep feminine voice who had her arms snaked around Zabuza's bare chest upon having snuck up behind him for her embrace.

Audibly letting out a soft growl Zabuza immediately know who this woman was currently trying to flirt with him.

"Get off me Mei" Zabuza commanded in a deadpan voice as he attempted to have the woman release him from her grip.

"Aww, what happened to the cute little Genin who always used to blush whenever I spoke to him" Mei remarked mock pouting despite her cheery tone which had only further annoyed Zabuza as he came to regret his time as a Genin given his past experience with her.

"Is there something you want, or are you just here to waste my time?" Zabuza asked in no real mood for the woman's flirting typical as to her character around him.

"You're too serious Zabuza, although I suppose that's probably why you have such an adorable little girl following you" Mei replied still as cheery as before as she looked down towards Sakura who felt butterflies in her stomach not used to such kind compliments from strangers.

"She is my subordinate. Nothing more" Zabuza stated bluntly trying to move on only to have Mei block his path with an amused smirk on her face.

"Not so fast, in fact I'm here to congratulate you on finally opening up, keep this up and I'm certain that not even you will be able to resist my flirtatious advances" Mei remarked giggling slightly as she joked about the idea of a social Zabuza being a potential husband with his pink haired child as a flower girl at their silly what if wedding.

"So tell me, what's you're name?" Mei asked smiling warmly as she knelt down to face Sakura who seemed more nervous at the kindness of this woman than she had fighting against Zabuza or Rogue Ninja.

"Sakura, Miss…?" answered the Jinchuuriki who in turn asked the woman for her name.

"My name is Mei Terumi little Sakura-chan" Mei replied introducing herself to Zabuza's companion smiling brightly at how respectful and nervous she was as if to indicate that she was someone to trust rather than most people of Kirigakure who were known to be rather cold given their circumstances.

"Are you both done trading barbs? Because if so I suggest you move on Mei" Zabuza said trying to cut the conversation between the two females short.

"As you wish my cute little genin" Mei remarked as she planted a kiss on his cheek much to the annoyance of the Mist Swordsman before wishing Sakura a farewell before leaving the Mist Ninja and his young Jinchuuriki to their own devices once more.

Mei's little intrusion had left Zabuza quite bitter for the rest of their travel to Zabuza's 'humble abode' as it were.

What lay inside was something that Sakura was not used to seeing. A clean home, free from destruction thanks to Konoha's villagers or disgruntled ninja simply spiting the Fourth Hokage's wishes to have Sakura left alone.

No words of disdain or outright malice scrawled across the walls, no damaged furniture or stolen personal effects. A simple home for one to live in. Looking around in awe Sakura had noticed that the only thing that would discern it from the average civilian home was the photo of Zabuza's Genin team each with stern looking expressions on their faces seeming far more militarised than Sakura would have thought.

But for as homely as the place had looked Sakura felt the atmosphere of the place seem very lonesome and empty. And unlike how she had perceived Zabuza in the past Sakura had seen the Mist Swordsman look so melancholy and depressed.

"Zabuza-sama?" Sakura asked, wondering if she try and help him through whatever emotional trauma he was currently facing.

"What do you want?" Zabuza replied bitterly, his gruff tone somewhat scaring the Jinchuuriki from asking her original question and instead opting for another one she had in mind.

"That Mei woman sounded like she knew you. Is she a friend of yours?" Sakura asked to which Zabuza could only sigh. He was going to answer the question as a means of shutting her up but knowing that if he would have to bring up his embarrassing days as a Genin.

"To a certain degree" Zabuza answered briefly but given his weapon's puzzled expression he knew that Sakura would want him to continue.

Taking in a deep breath Zabuza realised that he had no reason to really withhold anything if it meant that Sakura would just leave his past alone and forgotten where it belongs.

"If you must know Mei Terumi was a girl I harboured… feelings for as an irrational child" Zabuza remarked hating every moment of this recollection during his Genin days.

"You liked her?" Sakura asked wondering why Mei wouldn't reciprocate his feelings considering their previous exchange.

"Yes, but that was long before I realised that such emotions were dangerous. And I paid the price because of that" Zabuza began now believing that he could use this to stop Sakura from making choices in the future should she do something stupid like fall in love with somebody.

"What do you mean Zabuza-sama?" Sakura queried wishing to hear the rest of his anecdote.

"When I became a Genin, after I slaughtered my graduating class, I attempted to reach out again, thinking that if I had at least one other person I could trust with my life… Then I could live with myself for what I had done to all those I had befriended at the Academy when I killed them"

"My team didn't trust me for my connections to the past and neither did my Sensei having suspected my malice for the Mizukage. In fact it got to the point where I became so alienated from people that if it wasn't for Mei I would've snapped"

"Even despite my reputation as the Demon of the Bloody Mist she trusted and understood me. And I suppose part of me had loved her for it"

"She made me feel as if I had purpose beyond simply being a tool for the Mizukage to be used as a weapon of death. Even if she was a few years older to me I never cared just so long as I had somebody to connect to" Zabuza explained in a melancholy tone

"But like all things reality isn't as rose coloured as you make it out to be… No matter how delusional you truly are" Zabuza remarked after a pregnant pause.

"She told me a secret… One she kept hidden from me until I made Chuunin. She revealed to me that she had two Kekkei Genkai" Zabuza stated to which Sakura based on previous conversations could already see what Zabuza was getting at.

"It was in that moment that the memories of my first day at the Academy came back to me, the day the Yuki and Uzumaki were slaughtered in front of my eyes. I couldn't bare the thought that one day that same fate might become of somebody that I cared about"

"It was because of that secret that I realised that if I had outright told her I loved her then both she and I would knowingly suffer if she had been killed if the Mizukage found out about her bloodline abilities" Zabuza spoke as his emotions threatened to pour out with it taking all his willpower to lock them behind a concrete wall knowing that emotions had no place in the life of a shinobi.

"Why couldn't you two have ran away?" Sakura asked wondering why they never decided to run from the Mist Village if young Zabuza loved her so much.

"Because even if she did love me we both would have no where else to go. Even despite our skills the life of a Missing Nin would not bode well for two lovers and it would be unrealistic to expect such a relationship to sustain itself"

"I keep Mei away from me not because I hate her, but because whether she realises it or not her death would only cause unnecessary emotional pain that has no place in the life of a Shinobi" Zabuza spoke.

"Sakura…I tell you this not because I'm some kind of heartless monster but because as humans when they feel something as insipid as love for another person, when they lose that person in their life they will feel pain greater than any flesh wound can inflict" Zabuza concluded with his tone grave in his life experience practically telling his Jinchuuriki that falling in love was a death sentence on an emotional level should things go awry.

But Sakura still looked confused. She couldn't accept the idea that if you loved someone you had to give them up otherwise they would end up inadvertently hurting you.

Noting the unease on the pink haired child's face Zabuza sighed realising that no matter how much he had forced her to grow up to adapt with the Shinobi world she was still just a five year old child.

xXx

"Jeez, what's the matter with you? You've been tetchy all day" Sasuke asked wondering why his best friend was looking like he was ready to beat something up.

"Ahh… It's that Toru guy who attacked Ino-chan earlier today. That guy really gets on my nerves" Naruto growled still angry from their last encounter.

"I mean really, he didn't even apologise or anything he just walked off" Naruto added just to emphasise how much of a horrible person the new kid was.

"Hn, what a jerk. I couldn't imagine doing anything like that to the people who loved me" Sasuke commented imagining that far away in some alternate universe he was a massive jerk to all who loved him.

"Yeah well it bugs me that he's not like us and trying to make friends like a normal person would" Naruto stated still angry at the events that transpired previously.

"Well whatever happens I'm sure that loser will get what he deserves" Sasuke remarked concluding the conversation there.

xXx

"Hey, isn't that the Iwa kid who the Fourth Hokage let into our village?"

"Yeah, you're not gonna believe this but I heard that he was allowed into the Ninja Academy"

"You serious? In the same class with the clan heirs and Naruto-sama?"

"Yep, I don't wanna sound paranoid or anything, but I've really gotta wonder why the Hokage thinks it's a good idea letting someone from Iwa, OUR ENEMIES for kami's sake into the Ninja Academy with the next generation of Ninja."

"Heh, man… I'm willing to bet that the moment that kid makes Genin he's gonna head back to his village and tell the Tsuchikage all our secrets and then we'd all be completely screwed"

"Well, speak of the devil, the kid looks like a fucking zombie. And he probably wonders why everyone hates his guts"

Those were just a few of the whispers and conversations Toru heard as he walked the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Not only content to be bullied at the Academy but the Konoha civilians and shinobi alike hated his existence simply for once having been associated with another village. Hated for his appearance, hated for his past and hated for having still lived it seemed that no one else had shared such pain.

"Hearing em shit talk you from behind your back? That makes two of us" spoke out a familiar voice which had come from none other than Anko Mitarashi.

Trying to respond but realising that he had no means of communicating to which it had depressed the bandaged Iwa child.

"Got you a present" Anko remarked as she tossed a small chalk board to Toru in which his throat exhaled a quick breath of surprise as he held the board in his hands before writing a grateful message on the chalk board.

 **'Thank you Anko. But why do this for me?'**

"Because how else am I or anyone gonna talk to you" stated the Snake Mistress.

 **'Can I ask you something?'**

"What?" Anko asked

 **'How do you deal with it? The whispers behind your back I mean'**

"Ya mean those bastards? I stopped giving a fuck a long time ago, and if you're smart you will too" Anko replied in her typical cocky manner.

 **'But it doesn't stop hurting does it?'**

Anko sighed as Toru had already caught onto the idea of what emotional pain could do to one over long periods of time.

"I'm not gonna lie to ya kid, it never stops hurting but the pain dulls overtime" Anko answered sincerely, her fingers brushing over her Curse Seal.

 **'I see'** Toru wrote before walking away as his thoughts began to coalesce given everything he had experience recently.

Anko watching the child walk off into the distance held a contemplating look on her face. She had a feeling that this kid was more than likely gonna fall down a dark path if he so chose it. And had it not been for Kakashi Anko knew quite well that she would've gone down that same twisted path that Toru looked to be heading.

"HEY KID!" Anko called out to which Toru had turned around to face the Snake Mistress who held a grin on her face.

"Wanna be friends?" Anko asked grinning cheerily as the wide eyed Toru looked at her as if to determine sincerity in her voice.

 **'yes : )'**

Even if Toru did wish to kill the Demon who took away his parents, from what he could tell Anko was nothing but kind to him. And that was something that the boy could appreciate more than anything else.

xXx

"Oh jeez…" muttered the Fourth Hokage under his breath as Inoichi Yamanaka was chewing him out for what that boy did to his dear daughter… At a clan meeting no less.

"Lord Hokage, I honestly don't understand, how can you abide having someone affiliated with THAT village walk among us, and with our children on less" Inoichi snapped, the usually calm and rational man completely furious that the Hokage allowed that monster to walk the village not unlike the Nine Tails Vessel who had disappeared.

"Calm down Inoichi. I can understand your concern, but you must understand that I believe that through the boy's indoctrination into the Konoha Shinobi Academy he will learn to co-exist with our Village and befriend our children, to which hopefully he will set an example for Iwagakure and we can finally make peace between enemies" Minato reasoned knowing that even though the Clan heads and the villagers for that matter might not see it his way now, in the future idealistically things would ultimately shape up in a strong alliance with the Leaf and Stone Village.

It would be a long game and a very slim chance, but one that would have to be taken if nothing else.

"And that's your problem Minato, you're too trusting, maybe to a fault" Fugaku commented garnering the Fourth's attention before the Uchiha clan head continued.

"Your plan while well intentioned leaves much to be desired in execution with far too many variables to consider. And judging by the civilian prejudice from during the war it's quite unlikely that the boy will live happily knowing that there are plenty of disgruntled foot soldiers waiting to take a shot at him" explained Fugaku in a relatively neutral tone explaining in basic how foolish such an idealistic view can be without proper assessment.

"And what do you suggest?" Minato queried wishing to pick Fugaku's brain for suggestions on this matter.

"I don't suggest anything, whether the boy is from Iwagakure is irrelevant. From what the T and I department has come to understand he doesn't come from any high ranking clan or even from notable shinobi parents. In essence he's nobody worth considering above the average civilian much less a prodigy" Fugaku replied.

"This changes nothing! If the boy's more than willing to attack the Clan Heir's then he's already proven himself a danger to the village and its children" Inoichi cut in, still angered that nothing was being done about the child who harmed his daughter.

"Just give him time Inoichi. Sooner or later that hatred he holds will dissipate. The Will of Fire burns strong within the people of this village. And I believe that soon the boy will possess it too" Minato remarked to which the Yamanaka clan head just simply stewed in his anger, keeping silent for the rest of the meeting.

xXx

"For the last time NO!" Zabuza remarked bluntly becoming rather annoyed with Sakura's demand for Dango.

"Please Zabuza-sama?" Sakura begged upon seeing the delicious Dango stand and having not satisfied her craving in so long.

"I warned you not to disobey me child so be quiet or you will suffer the consequences" Zabuza replied in a firm tone about ready to mutilate the girl for asking for Dango.

"But Zabuza-sama it's really yummy" Sakura said, hoping that the prospect of her words would help her master realise that the dish was truly divine.

"If you don't shut up then I will not hesitate to beat you into submission" Zabuza snapped coldly only to have the response of Sakura's eye changing from green to burning red in an instant as she leapt up and placed her lips near the Mist Swordsman's ear before saying the words that Zabuza would never forget.

 **"Listen here you little shit, you will buy me all the Dango I want. because if you don't, I will DESTROY you… Got it?"** Sakura whispered demonically as she practically drenched the Mist Swordsman in killer intent to the point where Zabuza had been frozen in fear where it was all he could do but nod in agreement with the girl's request.

 **"Excellent"** whispered the demonic voice before Sakura dropped down beside the Mist Swordsman taking his hand as if they were father and daughter before giggling childishly as if to slap Zabuza back to reality.

And it was on this day that Zabuza opted to make only one compromise with his Jinchuuriki weapon.

When it came to Dango, give it to her or face death.

Although even he had to admit watching her munch down on the Dango absolutely happy had somehow managed to warm his heart to some degree. It was a strange feeling but one that felt vaguely reminiscent of what an ideal childhood for the Pink haired Jinchuuriki should have been like.

"Zabuza Momochi?" Called out a female voice, muffled by what was presumably an ANBU mask.

"Yes?" replied the Mist Swordsman rather bluntly with the ANBU's presence now destroying what little joy the previous moment had brought.

"Mizukage-sama requests both you and your Subordinate's presence" stated the ANBU before vanishing off to return to her duties.

"We're moving" Zabuza commanded in a neutral tone to which Sakura had complied as the two headed off towards the Mist Village Leader.

 **A/N: A little shorter and a little more lighthearted than previous chapters but trust me, from here on out things get quite grim.**

 **As for ruminations where I can begin is with the introduction of Mei Terumi (The future Fifth Mizukage) who was surprisingly fun to write. I dunno, something so cheerful that I enjoy which I suppose makes for a nice counterbalance to the grimdark atmosphere of Kirigakure**

 **But of course the possible controversial (I think?) thing of a young Zabuza's little statement on his unrequited love as a Genin with Mei Terumi. Though Zabuza is portrayed as the badass swordsman of the mist I'd like to believe that there was a time in life where Zabuza was indeed more human than he portrayed himself in the Land of the Waves arc and as a result decided to use this as a means of his cynicism being portrayed by his willingness to forgo his emotional ties and realising that such connections can be extremely dangerous should you fall deeper into the trance of your own affections.**

 **(Think of this as an echo for future events to come)**

 **Anyway speaking of future events I've already got quite a few ideas plotted out in terms of character arcs and the overarching story arc for Sakura's time as an unofficial Mist Shinobi.**

 **There's quite a lot about to go down and for those who dislike the Konoha interruptions they will be few and far between**

 **(although they will show up from time to time.)**

 **^^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 9

Sakura: Demon of the Leaf

Chapter 9: The Withering Leaf

 **Conspiracy of the Mist Arc**

"Why is it that you summoned us Mizukage-sama?" Zabuza asked in his usual gruff tone, standing in the Mizukage's office alongside his subordinate donning the Shinobi headband of his village.

"To put it simply I have a mission for you. One to test little Sakura-chan's abilities in the field of a true mission, a simple A-Rank to truly see if she can handle the dangers that lie beyond the village walls" Yagura explained with a smile gracing his lips, quite confident in his future weapon's prowess as is to be able to handle an A-Rank mission to which he would affirm his desire to allow her to gain control of her tailed beast.

"What is our mission Mizugake-sama?" Sakura asked while Yagura in response to the child's mispronunciation of Mizukage had a red anime vein appear on his forehead, repeating the mantra in his head of 'mustn't kill girl' over and over again until his anger quelled over the butchering of his title.

"Your mission is to recover a scroll stolen by Takeshi Kirafuda. Former Leaf Ninja now turned Missing Nin, often nicknamed the Wandering Ninja given his sightings in multiple villages. Known for having quite a mastery of his jutsu despite his official Genin rank" Yagura began as he exposited his knowledge on the Mist Swordsman and the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki's target.

"So I take it you wish for us to retrieve the scroll and assassinate our target?" Zabuza asked.

"If at all possible. Considering the time of theft and last reported location it's likely that he's already delivered the scroll to his client. However the scroll is really of no importance, it was the fact that he was able to break in that has Kirigakure's concerns at hand" Yagura replied becoming noticeably more serious as he turned his attention to the massive hole in his defences given that there was a security breach in their records hall.

"But if the scroll was what he came here to steal then wouldn't that mean that something on there is important Mizugake-sama?" Sakura asked while Yagura's face tensed up in abject hatred of the child butchering his title as Mizukage much to Zabuza's amusement.

"Whatever damage that has been done to the scroll has been done already, I already told you that your mission is to recover the scroll, but failing that your objective is to kill Takeshi Kirafuda before he's queried as to our weak points for our enemies discover an exploit in our defences" Yagura replied having no interest in the stolen item and wishing to see to it that such an infiltration never happened again.

"Do I make myself clear?" the Fourth Mizukage added as if for dramatic effect.

"Hai Mizukage-sama"

"Hai Mizugake-sama"

Yagura had flinched in anger again. Even despite their unison he could still pinpoint the word 'Mizugake' hidden within to demean his title and legacy.

As the two had left the Mizukage's office, returning to Zabuza's residence to prepare for their mission. Sakura had noticed that something was bothering the Mist Swordsman. Not a look of concern, but one of reflection.

"What's wrong Zabuza-sama?" Sakura asked while Zabuza never even bothered to look at her.

"Did you notice something in the Mizukage's speech?" Zabuza asked which in response Sakura had shook her head.

"I thought you would've been more perceptive than that. But for the time being I'd rather keep my suspicions to myself"

"Hai Zabuza-sama" Sakura affirmed realising that her master did not wish to speak anymore about his suspicions of the Mizukage.

But she did have to wonder what Zabuza had suspected of the Mizukage for him to be suspicious. Surely after having her be something of value to Yagura he'd have more of an incentive to keep him around after such 'loyalty.'

Now dressed in Kirigakure Jounin attire and looking absolutely adorable, Sakura had prepared her equipment while Zabuza overlooked the mission details once more to ascertain the last reported location of their target so they could work from there to hunt their target down.

With the report stating Takeshi last being spotted in a small village on the outskirts of the Land of Water Sakura and Zabuza headed south to their destination, unknowing of what they may encounter but none the less determined to find their target and complete their mission.

xXx

Takeshi Kirafuda was a broken man to say the least. The path that had lead him to this point wasn't anything of real significance or tragic backstory. He once held a sense of pride and honor in himself that had been lost long ago after what he did to his Sensei. But it wasn't like he had a choice, it wasn't like there was even a decision to make knowing what he had seen back there, being the only one who had known the truth behind what happened 5 years ago.

Memories he had wanted washed away from his shameful past, and honour he yearned to reclaim as if a statement to say that his own redemption was proof that his pride in himself was founded in reality and a truly reachable goal should he dedicate himself to it.

And so his goal had remained relatively the same way as it had done since he was a child. Become one of the greatest Ninja in the world.

In Konoha he had missed his chance but he knew that if he worked hard enough he would prove that even in spite of failing his deceased sensei and his friends he'd show them all that even though he never came from a clan or respected lineage he still would become a powerful ninja.

Unfortunately this little stain on his history would demonstrate his rise from a Missing Nin to a Kage just as he had wanted to be since childhood.

And as it turned out his current goal was to deliver a scroll containing specialised Medical Ninjutsu to a Doctor Shiro Ito at his private residence in the Land of Fire.

Takeshi didn't know who this Doctor was but quite frankly he didn't really care. After all it was as he came to know in the Ninja world. Each job taken, no matter how demeaning or tough always amassed respect and knowledge in its own right. And for as basic as a courier job this may have been Takeshi undertook his mission with the utmost of importance, especially given the title of his employer.

He especially was not one to be disappointed.

Suddenly feeling himself halted in place, Takeshi panicked for a second, worried that he was caught in one of those bastard Shadow Possession Jutsus the Nara clan were so famous for.

But this wasn't a paralysis Jutsu, it was in truth the man himself who stood in front of him.

Takeshi had heard the rumours and stories but he never thought that they were actually real. Standing in front of Takeshi was a man with shoulder length long hair who bore a black flame patterned orange mask wearing a traditional black hooded robe.

The mere presence of the legend had Takeshi trembling as he frighteningly peered into the blazing red Sharingan eye of Madara Uchiha.

"So this is the delivery boy? He's becoming reckless, wouldn't you agree Takeshi?" Madara chuckled much to the horror of the former Leaf Ninja as THE Madara Uchiha had known his name.

"Wh-what?" stammered the so called 'delivery boy' barely able to suppress his fear from expressing on an emotional level.

"Your employer, you know who I'm referring to do you not?" Madara asked with his Sharingan slowly spinning, as if to hypnotise the fear driven fool into deepening his gaze into Madara's visible eye.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Takeshi asked bluntly, trying to assert dominance he clearly did not possess.

"I know everything, I'm an evil genius after all" Madara joked, almost dryly being well aware of the reputation he had garnered as a ghost story told to scare Missing Nin of Chuunin rank into running back to the villages they betrayed.

"What do you want from me?" Takeshi asked as a lump had built up in his throat, his voice cracking as he uttered the words.

"Straight to the point, I've always liked that about you Takeshi. But as you well know it is not you that I am interested in… Merely the information you hold about the true intentions of your employer" Madara replied as he began to approach the ex Leaf Nin.

"T-true intentions?" Takeshi stammered unsure of what Madara was talking about regarding his employer.

"Surely you had suspected that somebody of your client's status would never stoop as low as to hire a Missing Nin to do such a mundane courier mission?" Madara asked rhetorically tilting his head to the side as if to wonder if Takeshi was actually as naive as he looked.

"In fact, if my hypothesis is correct you will not live beyond today" Madara added surprising the ex Leaf Ninja who was now scared out of his wits upon the revelation that he was being double-crossed by his employer and that it was only just now that he was being told this.

"And if I am also correct the two Ninjas are already closing in on your last reported location" Madara spoke just further adding to the spooked Missing Nin.

"S-so what are you trying to do?" Takeshi asked realising that at this point he'd either be killed by Madara, his employer or whoever was chasing him down so in some small sign of relief his fear had lessened knowing the futile nature of his dwindling time on this Earth.

"As I've told you, I simply want to uncover the true intentions of your employer. Now then… Lets dig inside that pretty little head of yours" Madara stated rather menacingly as he uttered the word which had shifted reality into a twisted nightmare.

 _ **"TSUKUYOMI!"**_

xXx

 _"… Well I'm not surprised really. The fact that this Warmonger rumour is going around is chilling enough"_

 _"… Hey, I'm just saying man, I'm just getting the impression that Jashinist guy isn't somebody you wanna mess around with, I mean did you see that kid he was hanging around with?"_

 _"… Aww man, it's gonna be a quiet last day"_

 _"… Have you seen that Nosy Guy who recently skipped town?"_

 _"Yeah, I heard he was stalking around the women's hot springs before taking off with some scroll"_

 _"Wasn't he a Leaf Ninja? I dunno I never got a good look at his headband"_

 _"Well whoever he was if he took a peek at my wife there'll be hell to pay if I ever see him again"_

 _"Hey man, if you're looking for payback then I heard him mumbling something about the Land of Fire, I'm guessing that's where he's going."_

It may have taken a solid few hours of looking around town but they Zabuza had finally found the clue he needed.

"We're moving" Zabuza commanded with Sakura replying with an affirming 'hai.'

Even without the aid of a Summoning Jutsu or outside contacts Zabuza like most regular Ninja had to rely on their skills by becoming but a blade in the crowd and simply remain hidden as he pooled through the information whether by locating traces of his target's presence or by the eyes and ears of those who had seen his target.

"So how are we going to track him down from here Zabuza-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Considering his destination being within the proximity of the Land of Fire and his description as the 'nosy guy' it's quite likely that he'd have been essentially leaving a trail behind him given his lack of subtlety" Zabuza explained as he departed the small village and onwards towards the Land of Fire, now having a better grasp on his target's current position.

On the journey across Water Country to Fire Country Zabuza's mind drifted to his suspicions of the Mizukage. Why would he initially state that his mission was to recover the stolen scroll but then instantly negate that with him saying that the scroll wasn't important but instead that it was merely about silencing the one who infiltrated the Mist Village.

Why was the scroll now suddenly so unimportant when it was the object of his desire just as Sakura had pointed out to him. The Mizukage had flat out ignored even a simple question that a child however perceptive she might've been would ask in such a scenario.

It was clear to Zabuza that there was more to this than met the eye but to his question as to why he was left without an answer.

There was no doubt in Zabuza's mind that Yagura was up to no good, but what his motive was and how both he and Sakura were tied into everything was what was the most important thing. If the Fourth Mizukage was plotting something, what was it and why were he and Sakura involved in some way or another.

But as a Ninja Zabuza knew that these were questions that he would have to think about later. But the Mist Swordsman could only ponder whether or not this mission was but a deception which had hidden a trap for him and his subordinate or perhaps something far more sinister beneath the surface layer.

Whatever the case he stowed his thoughts and continued his mission.

xXx

 _"SENSEI!"_

 _"… Please… Protect…"_

 _"Lord Hokage? What are you doing?"_

 _"… What have I done… I failed my mission… And my Sensei"_

Madara would have to admit he did enjoy torturing this fool with his own memories, and quite a coincidence given his current circumstances, one in which he could use to his advantage, in fact such a turn of events also meant that he wouldn't need to strain himself with such pointless activities when he could focus on better preparing the Akatsuki for their purpose when the time had come.

And so it was that Madara had simply left Takeshi writhing on the floor for the next thirty minutes in his own personal hell.

Though Madara had already found what he needed, he had decided to employ a new strategy in his plan. And that strategy was due in just over the horizon.

xXx

"Zabuza-sama. I can sense a big spike in Chakra ahead of us" Sakura commented, informing the Mist Ninja of what she had sensed on the horizon.

"Unsurprising should the Mizukage's information be accurate of our target's skill with jutsu" Zabuza replied before looking back to his target who began from the distance he was at looked as if he was stirring from some kind of slumber, seemingly unaware of his soon to be assassins.

"Hold it" Zabuza commanded, terminating the quick speeds the Master and subordinate were travelling at.

"Are you aware of our approach plan?" Zabuza asked which Sakura nodded her head affirmatively.

"Good" Zabuza stated before performing his Hiding in the Mist Technique, encroaching the area in a thick fog preparing to engulf the dazed Missing Nin.

Unfortunately for Zabuza Takeshi had taken notice of the incoming fog and had begun to flee causing the Mist Swordsman to outwardly grumble, wondering if he had encountered many Mist Nin in the past.

"Sakura, pursue" Zabuza commanded which had the child take off at break neck speeds now in hot pursuit of her target, quite the inverse of her role during training.

Takeshi like most Leaf Ninja had stuck to the trees, leaping from branch to branch, a technique taught at the Academy as it had given the Leaf Ninja the ability to freely travel much faster given the parkour running technique.

But this did little to steady the Ex Leaf Ninja's nerves as he found himself sweating bullets knowing that a child no older than five was managing to keep pace with him on the ground. And that look of determination on her face was something he had never seen before in a young child, not even the clan children of his time had such a dedicated expression on their face and they grew up in a time of war.

Steadily poising her fingers, Sakura readied the senbon needles. The first step was neutralising the target.

With the flick of her wrist a senbon flew through the air as it impacted the muscle in Takeshi's left leg which had sealed his fated descent from the trees and into the ground where he got a face full of grass and dirt.

Utilising the active limbs he had left Takeshi realised that their plan was most likely interrogation but what had him stop in his tracks was him getting a good like at the girl who paralysed him. Though he didn't recognise her face at first he would always remember that pink hair and most horrifically of all, the whisker marks on her cheeks from that fated day he saw the horrifying truth of what happened five years ago.

"Not you… Why of all people did it have to be you" Takeshi remarked in a panic as his voice cracked at the sheer totality of his actions from years gone by.

Sakura visibly stared at the man wondering why he spoke as if he had known her all her life when she had never seen this man before nor recognised the name from the mission briefing.

As if things couldn't have gone more pear shaped for Takeshi, Zabuza had suddenly decided to make his appearance to which in a frightened state the Missing Nin began to perform the necessary hand sign for a Jutsu he found quite useful in time such as this.

 _ **"NINJA ART!: Hiding in Surface Technique!"**_ exclaimed the Missing Nin who phased beneath the ground while Zabuza was in mid swing of his executioners blade, impacting the dirt where Takeshi had once laid helpless.

"Fuck!" cursed the Mist Ninja turning to his subordinate with an angry look in his eyes, silently expressing his disappointment for not having killed or at the very least interrogated their target for more information on something that could've exposed Yagura for whatever he was doing based on Zabuza's suspicions.

Focusing his mind on the mission the Mist Swordsman realised that given his gimped leg Takeshi would not be able to travel fast even despite his little trick.

"Zabuza-sama!" Sakura piped up as she picked up what looked to be the scroll the Mizukage had specified.

"Give it here" Zabuza commanded with his subordinate obliging.

Upon taking a look at the scroll, carefully checking it for any seals or traps Zabuza unraveled the scroll and saw not a list of powerful Ninjutsu, but rather advanced medical techniques, not even the kind that required Ninjutsu. Simply basic medical practices used during surgeries or dissections.

"What is it Zabuza-sama?" Sakura asked wishing to know what was in the scroll.

"This scroll is not one of Ninjutsu or powerful techniques. in fact it details some form surgery that given my lack of experience in the field of medical practices I cannot comprehend" Zabuza explained wrapping the scroll back up and tossing it to his Jinchuuriki.

"Though we have retrieved the scroll our mission is not yet complete, we still need to locate our target and assassinate him under the Mizukage's orders" Zabuza added with an affirming nod from the child.

"Although considering the distance between towns and villages it's likely that our target has retreated back to that small village we were at before the battle" Zabuza remarked. implicit in that Takeshi would most likely be heading back there rather than running around on a dead leg considering that the pain would likely not wear off for a long time considering the nerves Sakura had likely paralysed.

Whatever the matter the two Mist Shinobi returned from whence they came.

xXx

Raising up to the surface and biting his lip as he removed the senbon, though his leg was numb his mind still interpreted the pain which had felt no less physical than if his leg was fine.

But luckily for Takeshi he knew that his client's location wasn't too far off from where he was. But to have come into contact with her in such a way… That was more terrifying than any enemy Ninja he had ever encountered.

It was as if that black spot in his past was catching up to him.

He wouldn't have dared contact his employer knowing full well his reputation and status but at the same time he was up against not only her but Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist.

As if his day couldn't get any worse he first comes up against Madara Uchiha, then Zabuza Momochi. If this was ever a sign that kami wanted him dead this was heavy handed in its implicit nature.

But even despite this how could he submit to that fate. Wasn't it true that even the most fucked up of fuck ups could try again? That even those who had lost sight of the path can still seek peace if they try hard enough?

Why couldn't fate be on his side for a change, why couldn't things have gone his way instead of the way of those less deserving than him. Takeshi set out to be the best Ninja imaginable, and for this goal life had set him needless challenges?

If any bit of advice was ever true 'life is a bitch.'

Inhaling a deep breath Takeshi hated to have done this, but in such a scenario when pitted against the Demon of the Mist as well as that Jinchuuriki by his side drastic measures would need to be taken.

He would have to ask his client for help.

Not that Takeshi wasn't sure how willing this Doctor Shiro Ito would be to help him but in this case he would have to make an exception.

Surely he would understand.

xXx

"So let me get this straight, YOU a so called master of Jutsu given the simple task of being a delivery boy had fallen to a FIVE YEAR OLD?" exclaimed the good doctor in utter disbelief after hearing Takeshi's story.

"For fucks sake…" Sighed Shiro shaking his head as he seriously began to ponder what kind of help he was getting from his 'investor' as his business partner liked to call him.

"In my defence I was up against a Jinchuuriki and the Demon of the Mist Zabuza Momochi" Takeshi replied in a steadfast tone, desperately trying to justify his failure by means of title and status of his enemies.

"That doesn't change the fact that you failed in such a simple task? And you really expect me to believe that you were bested in direct confrontation by a FIVE YEAR OLD GIRL? Jinchuuriki or no, I find that a little hard to believe that a master of Ninjutsu was bested by someone so young?" retorted Shiro, reasoning that there was no excuse for failure, let alone his outlandish story.

"Next thing you know you're going to tell me that you ran into Madara Uchiha" added the good Doctor as a sarcastic quip making the ex Leaf Nin tense up in anger.

"As a matter of fact I DID!" snapped Takeshi clearly not in the mood to be condescended in such a manner as he let out a slip of the tongue, unaware of how ludicrous he sounded when mentioning the famed Uchiha's name.

However Takeshi soon came to regret that outburst as he was met with Shiro's killer intent and a dull glare.

"Listen, don't bullshit a bullshitter. I'm in no mood to be fucked with kid, I've got more than enough work on my plate without you making a mess of things. So I'm only going to say this once in that you get back out there and bring that scroll to me as you were ordered to" Shiro explained in the most deadpan yet seething voice he could convey with his eyes never leaving Takeshi while giving his orders.

"It's not that simple, Zabuza's the Demon of the Mist and that girl, she's-"

"I don't care if she's Kami herself you do your job and you do it RIGHT! … I'm on a tight enough deadline as it is without you further stalling with excuses" Shiro snapped cutting Takeshi off from another one of his apologetic excuses.

"I'm just saying that what might happen if Zabuza tries to have me interrogated, it might end up looking bad on you or the-" Takeshi was cut off again by the sound of some kind of metallic scalpel being dragged against the steel surface of the work bench Dr Ito had used to store his tools for the time being.

"If your loose tongue is your biggest concern, I'd be more than willing to sew that mouth of yours shut" Shiro remarked as with a grin on his face, looking quite pleased at the prospect of having such an annoying whelp never speak again.

"In fact… Come over here, I think it's time for your appointment" Shiro stated as he began approaching Takeshi who had backed away slowly clearly not liking where this was going.

"What are you afraid of? It's just a little open mouth surgery, I'll even give you a lollipop when I'm finished" joked the good Doctor always finding humor in sadistic situations.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Takeshi spat only to have fallen over cursing as he found out that he was still reeling from the effects of Sakura's initial assault on him.

"Consider this your punishment for failing me the first time" Shiro said as he restrained Takeshi against a table after a considerable struggle.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit… It'll hurt a lot" Dr Ito remarked before Takeshi was out like a light.

 **A/N: Beginning of the first arc, yippee.**

 **As SaiyenWarrior200 had pointed out in one of the reviews I am aware that I run the risk of losing readership if people don't see what they want in the story (namely the arcs that were actually featured in the Manga/Anime) But this does serve a point.**

 **And that point is to develop not only Zabuza, but Yagura and Sakura as she comes to see the side of the Shinobi world that was seen less and less in Naruto as the show went on. And in this case it's a side that isn't as happy go lucky as many might think.**

 **And honestly for the first part of this Arc it'll probably be only 2 or 3 chapters at most before returning to Kirigakure for some Yagura development as a breather chapter as well as a return to Konoha for familiarity's sake as well as showcasing how things will eventually shape up for future chapters.**

 **As for planned arcs before the return to canon (as in the land of the waves) there are only two.**

 **One is the Conspiracy of the Mist arc which is currently in motion.**

 **And the other is going to detail Sakura (at age 12) and Zabuza's adventures as a Missing Nin set a while before the Land of the Waves arc where there will be the inevitable encounter with the Leaf again.**

 **^^ Anyway, see ya next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

Sakura Demon of the Leaf

Chapter 10: Unspeakable Acts

 **Conspiracy of the Mist arc**

 _"WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP!" screamed Takeshi, scuffing the dirt with his feet, reflecting upon what he was denied moments ago._

 _"Would you shut up, maybe if you stopped acting like a jackass you would've made Chuunin by now" Nozomi remarked in her usual dry nature yet conveying enough annoyance in her tone to give her still Genin teammate enough of an idea to shut his mouth._

 _"Feh, ain't that the truth. Personally I'd love to see the day when somebody sews this bastard's mouth shut" Goro commented, chuckling at the prospect of such a dark fate for his annoying teammate._

 _"Wanna bet Goro, we both know I can kick your ass anytime and anyplace. I know more Jutsu than both of you combined" Takeshi boasted angrily as if to justify superiority where there clearly was none._

 _"And this is why you weren't promoted" spoke out a voice whom all of the three teammates recognised._

 _"Sensei come on! Why wasn't I promoted? I did all the work and plus I've got the Jutsu to prove it" Takeshi asked his tone seeming less arrogant and more genuinely inquisitive as to why he wasn't made Chuunin._

 _"How much Jutsu you have and the chakra control you have aren't what make a good ninja Takeshi I've taught you this numerous times in the past… Now repeat the mantra" replied the Team Sensei having Takeshi visibly groan as he had repeated such a mantra numerous times in the past._

 _"Aw do I have to?" whined Takeshi with a stern look on his Sensei's face._

 _"Yes"_

 _Takeshi sighed at such a response but did so anyway._

 _"The true strength of a Ninja comes from their heart and mind."_

 _"The Heart controls willpower and the ability to be as compassionate as it is concrete in resolve."_

 _"The Mind controls your thoughts and feelings but does not repress them, merely allow the conscious mind to make rational decisions and further the ability to act as a shinobi should."_

 _"When both Heart and Mind combine they form the drive and the tools in which shinobi arm themselves with…" Stated Takeshi trailing off not wishing to say the last part._

 _"Finish it" Takeshi's sensei commanded in as serious a tone as he had conveyed in recent times getting a sigh from his student no doubt him thinking such a thing was 'so lame.'_

 _"Shannaro" Takeshi concluded earning a smile from his sensei._

 _"Good" remarked the Sensei seemingly proud of such a speech with his only remaining student seemingly sighing._

 _"Still doesn't change the fact that I should've been promoted but I wasn't" Takeshi stated bitterly._

 _"Because you're a cock gargling dipshit who thinks that he's able to outclass people like the Uchiha even though you're pretty much gonna fall flat on your ass because of your attitude" Nozomi commented, blunt in her 'psycho-analysis' of her teammate's god complex._

 _"I can and WILL show them that I am the strongest. After all when I become Hokage all those bastards who ever doubted me can form a line in front of my and suck my-"_

 _"That's enough Takeshi. Nozomi has a point, your arrogance and your belief that powerful jutsu will lead you to fulfilment is what will lead to your downfall and seeing your two teammates succeed over you should be living proof of this" cut in Takeshi's sensei having long grown tired of how the boy failed to see the painfully obvious._

 _"Kizashi-sensei?" Takeshi asked having never seen the man act like this before, an observation like that wasn't uncommon but to be so blunt with his words had spoken to Takeshi unlike his two teammates who felt it necessary to berate him._

 _"Takeshi… I was really hoping that you'd have wised up, I really was…" Kizashi remarked knowing that soon he'd have to break it to his student what he planned to do with himself for the rest of his life._

 _The boy gave the man a wide eyed expression like a child who couldn't comprehend the situation unfolding in front of him._

 _"Some time soon I plan on retiring from the life of a Shinobi Takeshi, I can't keep being the one to reign you in because I've seen plenty of people just as ambitious as you fall during the War" Kizashi remarked as memories of bloodstained bodies ripped to shreds and the screams of the dying haunted his mind which had ultimately played a part in his decision to end his time was a Ninja._

 _"WHAT!? B-but you can't, I mean you've still gotta train us and-" babbled the Genin only to be cut off by his Sensei once again._

 _"I have a newborn daughter Takeshi, I'm a father, I need to start looking after those closest to me, and Ninjas don't have long life expectancies" Kizashi commented letting Takeshi realise the harsh nature of reality._

 _"WHAT ABOUT ME!? I still need you to help me pass the Chuunin Exams, you can't just hand me off to some other dumb ass who'll obviously favour a clan heir or child prodigy?" Takeshi snapped feeling like he was being betrayed by the man who had taught him for a good two years by this point._

 _"I knew you would be upset and I thought that your promotion to Chuunin would have been a reality. But the truth is that no matter how powerful you think you are we're all still human and still so very frail… So Takeshi I can only say this if you want to become Chuunin and succeed in your goal" Kizashi began before taking a deep breath._

 _"Understand that those closest to you are worth far more than any meaningless title" Kizashi stated in a tone that came off as stern yet fatherly at the same time, no doubt practice for when his daughter grew older. Such insightful wisdom was ignored by the narrow minded youth._

 _"That's crap! Everyone knows that it's Jutsu and chakra levels that make a Ninja powerful, not that stuff they teach at the Academy like that Will of Fire trash of LOVE EVERYBODY. if that was true then I'm pretty sure the Uchiha or the Hyuugas or any of the clans wouldn't mean jack" Takeshi said, laughing off the notion that love triumphed over all like it was in the movies._

 _"Ya see Sensei? It's not worth trying to convince him of anything, he's a lost cause" Goro said shaking his head at Takeshi and his complete disrespect of everything a Ninja stood for._

 _"I know… But some day he will come to learn this, I just hope personally that Takeshi understands this before the ramifications of how harsh a shinobi's life can be hit him where it hurts" Kizashi replied truly hoping that his last student would turn out okay._

xXx

"What's troubling you?" Zabuza asked noticing his subordinate's unease.

"That man… he looked like he knew me from somewhere but I never saw him before" Sakura answered as her face scrunched up into some kind of contemplating look.

"If he reports you to the Hidden Leaf Village this could cause problems, but given his association as a Missing Nin this would be unlikely. But whatever the matter we still need to locate and kill him" Zabuza replied, giving his own thoughts on the matter with his mind particularly focused on any stragglers from Konoha recognising the Jinchuuriki and subsequently reporting this information to the Hokage and having Konoha reign down on Kirigakure to demand their Nine Tailed Demon back.

Something that knowing Yagura's temperament would likely scale itself into another war that the Hidden Mist really didn't need right now.

"But if he isn't here, doesn't it mean that he would be somewhere close to where his client is?" Sakura queried perceptively which had Zabuza realise that she may have been right.

"Perhaps, but even then we don't know which direction he headed in. He used the Hiding in Surface technique and it's anybody's guess where he may have surfaced. That and I don't have any animal summons to track him down" Zabuza answered.

"But I hit him with a senbon in the back of his leg, maybe if we set up a grid system we can look for him that way or at least find some kind of shelter or building where he made a hideout until he recovers" Sakura said

"Your learning" Zabuza commented as a dull statement that had hidden praise behind tis deadpan delivery, not wanting his subordinate to become complacent or dependent on praise for everything she did.

Unfortunately Sakura had picked up on Zabuza's comment and beamed a bright smile which had both annoyed and to a varying degree warmed his heart.

In any case the two had made haste back to where they had battled their target in hopes of pursuing their target and completing their mission.

xXx

Takeshi's fate, much like his mouth was effectively sealed. Had Goro and Nozomi been here they would've most likely been proud at the current state of their teammate's wellbeing.

But Takeshi was past that now.

He realised that Madara was right. For so long he was running away from his responsibility because Takeshi knew that he had never fully matured like he should have. For all his talk of honour it all seemed hollow with the knowledge that he would never achieve anything beyond his abilities.

Jutsu was meaningless when he lacked the maturity to use them appropriately.

Takeshi's goals were nothing short of laughable when he knew full well how the Shinobi world worked by now, especially when he was a child holding fevered dreams of becoming Hokage.

But above all else there was one last thing he had to do before he died.

Tell her the truth.

Considering all the despicable acts of needless pain caused to her and the gore slicked corpses of those she should have grown up loving as friends and family Takeshi decided that before he died he would have Sakura learn the truth about what the Fourth Hokage did to her.

Takeshi had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but this time he'd set things right before he died.

xXx

"You still seemed bothered. What have I told you about your emotions?" Zabuza spoke in his usual cold tone to which his Jinchuuriki had simply re-stated the code in which Zabuza and most ninja had lived by.

"That emotions have no place in the battlefield" Sakura replied in a drone, seemingly unfocused on what lay in front of her prompting Zabuza to interfere.

"And you still appear no less troubled by our target, so explain to me and be done with this meaningless tripe" Zabuza said, pressing for answers. He was by no means a psychiatrist but if it meant that his weapon would be focused and ready for use on the battlefield then he would be willing to allow the child to babble about petty emotional troubles which Zabuza would have hoped to have her repress.

Especially during the teenage years.

"Something bothered me about the expression on our target's face. He looked scared of me, and I think it might be because the Nine Tails had hurt him or killed someone he loved" Sakura explained melancholically, empathetic to who was supposed to be her enemy.

It was here that it was time for another one of 'Zabuza-sensei's philosophy lessons'

"Sakura, if you took the time to offer compassion and love to every person you met, in this world you will be on the receiving end of a cold steel blade shoved through your chest" Zabuza replied coldly as he delivered his life experience as a Ninja.

"Why? I thought that if people understood pain and suffering that they'd all work together and stop it" Sakura replied as her mind tried to understand a part of life she had yet to experience and one that Zabuza had known all too well.

"You'd think so, but here's the thing about people, all of them are fucked up, even us" Zabuza stated having seen all streets of life due to himself being well versed in the caste system of the Hidden Mist in conjunction with the places he travelled to and the people he had met and killed along the way.

Noticing the girl's bright eyes dimming it was clear that the lesson was a painful one, but one that should be learned early in life as not to delude her into a living a life that was filled with promises of happiness that this world was clearly devoid of.

"Whether by circumstance, by our own actions or by the will of others before us anyone and everyone is predisposed to suffer. Some see that as an excuse to inflict pain onto others while some merely seek to end violence in the hopes of a fever dream where world peace can be achieved… But in the end there's only one solution for truly peaceful state of being" Zabuza explained as he felt the handle of his executioners blade subtly hinting towards what the 'peaceful state' truly was.

"But we're the good guys aren't we?" Sakura asked unsure of what to believe now that she had come to the sudden revelation of the moral gray areas of the world.

"No, good and evil are just terms thrown around by whoever's foolish enough to believe them. In the end it's just you and your target. One way or the other either you or your enemy ends up dead" Zabuza replied trying to keep the child's mind focused on what's important.

"I just don't get what I have to do? The good guys usually do the right thing, isn't that what we're doing?" Sakura asked, feeling like everything she was ever taught from infancy to this point was now to be disregarded by a completely different mindset.

"In the shinobi world there is no such thing as good guys or bad guys. As I've already told you we are tools, born to shaped and moulded by our users and then discarded when we are broken. That is how the world works Sakura. There are no heroes in battle and neither are there villains to stop. Simply broken tools seeking a grand purpose where none exists" Zabuza explained rendering the Jinchuuriki speechless, effectively cutting the conversation there.

She couldn't believe that, good people surely had to exist in a world like this, they had to. But even Sakura had to admit Zabuza wasn't wrong.

Thinking back to her childhood with everybody saying that the Hidden Leaf Ninja were among the most powerful and most heroic Ninjas of them all was awe inspiring to any who had seen them. And yet those very 'heroes' would sooner attack her without batting an eyelash with the common villager turning a blind eye to her pain.

Trying to take her mind off this philosophical talk and her painful past Sakura decided that focusing on the mission would be the only way to stop the bad memories from coming back. And though Zabuza could see the emotional hurt coming from his weapon he knew that it was better to tell Sakura now rather than later.

Someday when she grew older she would understand

 **A/N: A short chapter but one that I feel should be the length that it is if only for pacing and to set things up for the final confrontation of Part 1 for this arc (don't worry there will be another part related to the canon and one that involves something that's coarse, rough and gets everywhere)**

 **Now one deviation from the canon (and something that I myself am not to clear on is Kizashi's rank in the canon-verse. I opted for this scenario to make him a Jounin sensei given that I wanted him to be somebody who unlike many of the characters that I've written wasn't cynical as much as he was happy for what he had in life (note that I use HAD considering what came next for him and his wife as well as his dear Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki daughter)**

 **However one detail that many might have problem with was more than likely Zabuza's heavy handed philosophy which can be summed up as 'everyone's a jerk' which in Naruto is pretty much true for most of the major villains.**

 **You might call this major Nihilism but in all honesty considering the world of Naruto and the many characters who started off innocent (in the case of Obito, Nagato etc...) they all ended up becoming some bastardized twisted shadow of their former selves and ultimately it just comes off as a desperate attempt at justifying their actions (particularly in Obito's case sine his beef came down to a severe case of being 'pussy-whipped')**

 **And unlike the fictional happy land of Naruto they can't all be stopped with 'talk no jutsu' because realistically speaking a mass murdering serial killer won't be stopped by a heartfelt speech followed by some 'believe in yourself and you'll always win' bullshit.**

 **I'm a cynic I'll admit but given the nature of this story not everyone's gonna be as happy go lucky unlike how the canon Naruto ended (And don't even get me started on his son Burrito… WHO THE FUCK NAMES THEIR SON THAT FOR FUCKS SAKEGHSKFHSGFSJF… And yes I know his name is Boruto but forgive me if I don't give a fuck about wishy washy Naruhina bullshit because fuck Hinata with Madara's guitar shaped weapon… actually why did he use a guitar? )**

 **Sorry, anger issues.**

 **^^ Anyway see you next time where hopefully I don't spin off into a tangent about Burrito and Salada (Okay seriously was Kishimoto having breakfast when he named these characters?)**


	12. Chapter 11

Sakura Demon of the Leaf

Chapter 11: The Tainted Grove

 **Conspiracy of the Mist Arc**

Well… This was it.

Where the front lines of Konoha's defences had lay on the farthest outskirts of Konohagakure, so far from the village that such a place seemed so insignificant to them now. There was no reason to maintain ownership of the land considering the destruction that had rained down upon it five years ago.

Back then this grove was a beautiful place, tranquil, serene.

The kind of place where those who sought peace often found relief from the burdens of war.

The kind of place where those who sought knowledge silently studied the stone pillars and statues depicting godlike figures, providing intrigue into the beings who bore their image.

The kind of place where lovers lay upon the fresh green pastures, watching the sky through the trees both hand in hand, establishing a connection to one another in a moment of romance that would last a lifetime.

The kind of place that never should have been tainted by the blood of shinobi.

The fresh green pastures had all but lost their greenery, now just brown dirt with a red tint from bodies of the deceased who had stained the ground all those years ago.

The pillars and statues were all but destroyed, and to the few that still stood, erosion had taken its course in weakening the structure making what little was left crumble to pieces, messily scattered over the ground as if to desecrate the area more than what was already there.

And Couples would sooner wretch in disgust of the once beautiful area given the tales told about what happened here which only doubled as rumours of spirits that wandered the grove crying out for their loved ones to come back so they can drag them into their hellish otherworld from which they can suffer together.

It was because of all this that the location had earned the name the Tainted Grove, desecrated by the Nine Tailed Fox during its attack, littered with stone debris and corpses in the aftermath and haunted by the ghosts of the past for many years in its wake.

Takeshi walked these grounds for the first time in five years. The chill in the air still as cold as the night the Fox had attacked. And many of the broken possessions such as amor and weaponry still lay scattered across the ground either discarded by the Leaf Ninja who had no need of it or by the deceased whom nobody had cared enough to recover.

But unlike everything else one item had stood out.

Somehow still as pristine as the day Takeshi had first laid eyes on it.

A dark grey mask sufficient enough to cover the whole head with black slit across the eye area which appeared as a dark visor to hide the eyes of the wearer. The colour scheme being an overall dark grey colour with dark red outlining the jawline of the otherwise featureless mask as well as a red streak running down from the beneath the middle of the visor to the bottom of the mask with the finishing touches being the latches on the back of the mask as if to clip tightly to the wearer's head.

More specifically it was Nozomi's mask.

For as blunt and upfront as she was with her words the girl from Takeshi's memory was surprisingly sensitive about her face, she hid herself behind it for most of the times that Takeshi could recall for reasons that back then he never understood why.

Her pale complexion and brown hair made her look absolutely stunning if it was beauty she was at all concerned with.

While back then it everyone else thought it was merely because she was self conscious about her appearance she had always reasoned that Ninjas are supposed to remain hidden and not out in the open so that hiding you face would benefit you in that your identity is concealed but should your exploits gain you infamy your deeds will be known throughout the land.

Of course only ever having made chuunin the girl hardly had a chance to make such a reputation but the core idea was still the same.

Kneeling down into a praying position and picking up the mask for the first time, having been years since he last laid eyes upon it Takeshi smiled almost contently knowing that wherever Nozomi was she was now living a more peaceful existence in death than she was in life.

His only regret was that he would be going to a different place than her.

xXx

It didn't take long for Zabuza and Sakura to find their target. From where they last fought Takeshi they had walked the path until they came across the dead flora and the ruins leading to the Tainted Grove.

Trudging on further into the grove Sakura looked around to see the relics of the past now strewn across the ground to erode to dust.

The air felt cold, as if this was some kind of bad omen.

"Zabuza-sama?" Sakura asked

"What?" Zabuza replied in his usual blunt tone, keeping an eye out for his target.

"This place kinda creeps me out, do you feel the same way?" Sakura queried shaking a little from the cold.

The Mist Nin let out an exhale as he decided to answer the girl's question.

"Yes. This grove has been tainted by the presence of a dark chakra, but going beyond that this area is said to be a nexus where the spirits of the dead gather to weep for their loved ones" Zabuza answered as he overlooked the dilapidated ruins.

"The outskirts of Kirigakure towards the sacred grounds were much like this place. bathed in the blood of our ancestors fighting a battle that has long since passed and the effects of which are still being felt for years to come" added the Mist Swordsman

"I don't like this place, the cold air and the presence we both feel here should be proof of that. So lets assassinate our target and leave this place" Zabuza concluded as he performed the hand seals for the hiding in the mist jutsu now being within visual range of their target.

Takeshi taking notice of the fog that was rolling in had decided to stand up, stowing the mask away for what was going to be his final battle.

Stepping forth from the fog came to Mist shinobi who had pursued him before, Zabuza Momochi and the daughter of Kizashi Haruno, both of whom had noticed the change in his appearance.

"At least the surgery improved your looks" Zabuza joked, dryly mocking his target as he drew his executioners blade with Sakura drawing her own sword, ready for the attack.

Takeshi himself drew kunai in both hands, finally ready for his final test of his skills.

The two leaping in for the attack with Sakura's small frame darting towards him Takeshi took advantage of his strength and used this chance to block her blade with his right kunai, locked in a struggle for control with her.

However Takeshi also had to deal with the threat in Zabuza charging at full speed to which the Missing Nin had pivoted his body to the left making Zabuza miss his overhead swing giving Takeshi free reign to flick his wrist which shot the kunai from his left hand only to be effortlessly dodged by the Mist Swordsman who was now going for his second swing.

Pushing abrupt strength into his right arm he forced Sakura to disengage the blade lock and gave himself some distance from the enemy to unleash his next assault.

xXx

 _The sound of a roar echoed in the distance alarming civilian and Shinobi alike._

 _Pelting his way through the streets in search for his team Takeshi cursed himself for not having been alerted sooner._

 _But never the less this would be exactly what he needed to prove his worth. To show everybody of how great of a Ninja he truly was._

 _Eventually he found a small gathering of Ninja both chuunin and jounin alike being filled in on the situation by the Fourth Hokage who stood before the crowd doubled up by the Clan Head's behind him._

 _Takeshi would've called out or slipped into the crowd but there was one thing that had the genin stop in his tracks. A large portion of the group had stepped away from the Fourth Hokage leaving only 12 Ninjas in the same place._

 _From what Takeshi could hear off in the distance was the Fourth Hokage telling them that they were dismissed._

 _From the crowd the Genin could automatically decipher three faces he recognised right off the bat._

 _His team._

 _And Takeshi could practically hear Nozomi's dry sarcastic 'oh no'_

 _"GUYS HOLD UP!" Takeshi shouted as be bolted towards his team before skidding to a stop in front of them._

 _"You guys didn't think you could head off on a mission without me did ya?" asked the genin puffing his chest up confidently as if entirely trusting that they would bring him along._

 _"Hate to burst your bubble dream boy but you're not coming with us" Goro answered causing the sole remaining Genin to fall to the floor, legitimately shocked at such a response which denied him the glory of being the one to kill whatever threat was headed to the village._

 _"WHAT!? But this is my big chance to make a name for myself so I'm going whether you want me or not!" demanded Takeshi folding his arms defiantly opposing his superior's wishes._

 _"Still as childish as ever" Nozomi sighed as she placed her mask over her face preparing for the battle noticing her sensei sighing._

 _"The two of you head to your positions, I'll talk to Takeshi" Kizashi sighed, to which his two students nodded and took off to wherever they were stationed._

 _"Takeshi I know you're angry but you have to do as you're told, stay here" Kizashi stated in a fatherly tone, much more sombre like he was earlier._

 _"NO WAY! I'm not just sitting on my ass while you guys are out there, I've gotta stop this thing whatever it is, then people will see that I-"_

 _"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN DAMMIT!" snarled the boy's sensei making Takeshi silence himself right then and there before Kizashi took in a deep breath before continuing._

 _"The reason I want you to stay behind isn't because you're a Genin, but because I have something more important than any mission you'll ever receive" Kizashi began well aware of his fate._

 _Takeshi remained silent and awaited his orders._

 _"I want you to return home and no matter what the cost keep my little Sakura-chan safe… I fear that after tonight I won't be able to see my baby girl ever again" Kizashi stated with absolute melancholy present within his voice, a crushing command if the genin had ever heard one._

 _"What? What are you talking about you sound as if you're going to-"_

 _"Die? Yeah, that's pretty much certain by this point" Kizashi remarked cutting the boy off from his sentence, dry in tone as if to derive humor where there was none to be found._

 _"But what about Mebuki-san? Isn't she going to stay behind and look after her?" Takeshi asked hoping that at least the woman who wedded his sensei would've been able to take care of her daughter._

 _"Mebuki-chan has also been drafted to the front lines just as I have, a different sector but you know how it is, fodder up front and the important people behind the masses" Kizashi replied sounding cynical and almost embittered that it came to this._

 _"You can't be serious!? This isn't fair, why didn't you refuse or something? You're a Jounin surely you could've argued with the Hokage that-!" Takeshi tried to babble out a defence but Kizashi saw this as denial more than anything else and thusly opted to cut him off once again._

 _"Takeshi… Please understand that the reason why I wanted to end my career as a Shinobi was for this reason. I'm no coward, but I never wanted to have the foreknowledge that my baby girl was going to grow up in a world where she never knew what her mother and father looked like, if they loved her or if they died as heroes… But it seems that now she's going to learn that her parents died as a sacrificial lamb while the Fourth Hokage devises a plan" Kizashi explained barely even able to hide the tears welling up within his eyes._

 _Maybe it was just the heat of the moment but Takeshi saw himself in his sensei, that prison he had entrapped himself in, the shinobi system. Those without power are simple pawns and sacrificial lambs whereas the Hokage and those with power had the opportunity to stop things like that from happening but they didn't._

 _It was a lot for him to take in but one thing was clear to Kizashi Haruno's last student._

 _"Kizashi-sensei I understand, I'll protect Sakura-chan with my life" Takeshi stated with an iron resolve making his sensei smile at the Genin finally growing up._

 _"Thank you… Sakura-chan's going to need a big brother to look up to Takeshi, and if I don't survive I want you to ensure that she grows up safely and knows that she's loved" Kizashi replied, grateful for what his student was going to do._

 _The boy cracked a small smile at the prospect of getting respect even if it was from a small child and his Sensei's daughter no less._

 _"Goodbye Takeshi… And tell little Sakura-chan that her mother and father love her very much" Kizashi said tearfully as his final goodbye before running to his death by heading to his post._

 _With his Sensei now gone off into the distance Takeshi had made haste to find Kizashi's offspring ensuring that he would let no harm come to her no matter what._

xXx

With the hand seals performed Takeshi had unleashed his jutsu.

Of course not being able to speak had meant that he didn't announce his attack but given the giant ball of flames Sakura knew what could counteract this.

 _ **"WATER STYLE!: Water Bullet Jutsu!"**_ Sakura announced as she shot out a torrent of water that clashed with the ball of flame creating a thick steam which combined with the Hidden Mist Jutsu to which Sakura had picked up the advantage her target had in the battle.

Using the smokescreen he had created for himself it would give him the time to create hand seals for a more powerful jutsu.

poising her blade in a stabbing motion Sakura leapt forward through the steam charging forth as the vapoury liquid condensed onto her Mist Headband as the steam had given way to her target mid hand seal now forced to evade to the left as she lunged forward which Takeshi had followed up with a Kunai being flicked at her sword arm as if to disable it for an easy kill.

But of course that was why Zabuza was a master in the art of Silent Killing now made easier now that he had a partner to distract his foe's attention. But even for all his failings Takeshi knew better than to let his guard down.

Having one of his biggest strengths in evasion the ex Leaf Ninja knew to always keep moving And so to did he keep on his toes, knowing that Zabuza would not be able to efficiently kill what he couldn't catch.

But that was besides the point. Takeshi's battle was with Sakura, not the Demon of the Bloody Mist. Something which probably explained why Zabuza was remaining back, as if to create a barrier in which Takeshi couldn't escape. Not that he would've wanted to all things considered.

The battle between Kizashi's offspring and student continued on in a very hit and run style of battle. Sakura struck forward with her sword and Takeshi was either blocking or evading.

Sakura saw through his strategy and opted for a change in tactics.

Instead of being on the offensive it was time to become what a Shinobi truly was.

Deceptive.

And the key to such a strategy was Patience, Intelligence, Strategy and Superiority. A guideline many snickering Ninja referred to as the PISS tactic.

And so a lull in the battle had emerged in which Takeshi realised that she wasn't going to press forward therefore forcing him to make the next move in the form of an attack.

It was time to bring out the big guns.

The child waited patiently as Takeshi began performing hand seals albeit this time slowly, as if to allow anybody to see these moves.

This technique was _**WIND STYLE!: Slash!**_

What came of this technique was multiple blades of wind with enough density to cut through skin and bone or possibly metal if given enough chakra.

With the wave of Takeshi's arm the blades of wind were darted towards the Jinchuuriki who upon observing the movements of her target had gathered the necessary intelligence and her immediate strategy was to use evasion which came in the form of her leaping high above the ex Leaf Ninja and using the airtime she had poised her blade in a frontward slashing motion came in for the finisher in one final strike.

Of course no one target would ever stay still so true to his nature Takeshi kept dodging and on the move as if to taunt those of a tenacious nature into pursuit. But having long since learned that emotions had no place on the battlefield Sakura unlike even Chuunin well above her age would not allow her enemies to toy with her like this.

Zabuza's teachings had indeed began to pay off.

Eventually both Takeshi and Sakura had caught each other in another blade lock, kunai meeting sword with the older of the two slowly beginning to tire. A sign of the beginning of the end for him, and soon his death would be sealed.

xXx

 _The terrified screams and the sound of destruction coming from the outskirts of the Leaf Village were sounds that Takeshi knew he was never going to forget. But even despite this he did his best to calm the frightened murmurs of the infant Sakura as she threatened to cry being somewhat aware that there was something dangerous out there._

 _The Nine Tailed Fox was getting closer, Takeshi could feel its chakra._

 _But the wait for the beast's death was no less troubling. That is if it could be beaten at all. Should things have gone pear shaped Takeshi had his immediate course of action to flee from the village with Sakura in his arms and try to find some kind of refuge away from the destruction should it come to this._

 _Holding her close to his chest the Genin looked down upon the infant, giving her a reassuring smile the baby reached out for Takeshi's face as she tried to touch it, only managing to brush across it while trying to ascertain ways of holding on._

 _Whatever took her attention away from the giant fox wanting to eat them for tonight's dinner was probably all Takeshi could've hoped for. He really didn't want to see Sakura crying at a time like this._

 _A sudden booming crash had immediately alerted the two which had caused the infant to begin wailing at the sudden disturbance, scared for her life with the Leaf Genin softly cradling her as a means of lulling her to a peaceful state whilst peering out of the window of his Sensei's house he saw the face Nine Tailed Fox had made it towards the civilian district and if that wasn't bad enough had destroyed more than a few houses and buildings in the area._

 _With the realisation that this place wasn't safe anymore Takeshi kicked open the door and bolted at breakneck speeds towards the one place where civilians were fleeing to the bunker that lay underground as a last defense for civilians and Genin level Ninja being guarded by a few high level chuunin and one Jounin as their commander._

 _But Takeshi had arrived only too late as alongside the commotion and the roar of the Nine Tailed Fox he saw the panicking civilians scream and beg in terror to let them in, even going as far as to crying to have their children inside the bunker in exchange for their lives which were soon to be extinguished._

 _But the Jounin gave the frightened civilians only one answer._

 _"There isn't enough room for everybody, we have to conserve oxygen or else we'll all die"_

 _Sound reasoning for survivals sake. But none the less tactless where basic humanity was concerned._

 _Before anyone else could do anything the entrance was sealed and the Villagers despair was heartbreaking. Inhaling and exhaling slowly to catch his breath, and the infant Sakura still crying Takeshi tried to think of anywhere else he could go that might have had a degree of safety._

 _And then he remembered._

 _The Konoha Hospital._

 _He remembered hearing that the Hokage's wife was expecting her child after being recently admitted to Hospital for labor pains._

 _If there was going to be any kind of protection from the Nine Tailed Fox then that would be where Takeshi's next destination was._

 _"Hang on Sakura, I'll keep my promise to your Tou-san" Takeshi stated to the baby girl as if to reassure her that he would be able to protect her._

 _Pushing as much Chakra into his feet as he could, the Leaf Genin blasted off at a fast speed and luckily so as the last thing he saw of that area he was in was some great blast being projected from the Nine Tails mouth which came to be known as the Tailed Beast Ball._

 _The terrified screams that came before the sudden silence were memories Takeshi would never forget._

 _With some luck it seemed that some Jounin managed to push the Fox back away from the Village though having sacrificed their lives in the process no doubt later going to be mourned by the few of their families who survived and that is if they even had any home left to return to._

 _Before too long Takeshi had made it to the Hospital as a small smile grew on his face. With any luck all he'd have to do is seek out one of the Hospital rooms nearby the Hokage's wife and wait until the Fourth Hokage figured out a plan to kill the Nine Tailed Fox._

 _The Hospital surprisingly was relatively abandoned, no doubt most of the staff present were off in the bunkers with what few Medic Nin remaining most likely tending to a heavily pregnant Kushina Uzumaki._

 _Upon reaching a staircase and ascending to the highest floor Takeshi felt the remnants of high chakra scattered throughout the air._

 _His mind had put into place that this would most likely be the most guarded area and as such set up shop in room 302 of the Hospital where he came into what was a fairly ordinary hospital room with one bed with a medical chart at the end alongside a bedside table and a chair juxtaposed with the bed on the other side of the room._

 _Takeshi sat down and took a deep breath as he looked upon Sakura's young face, noticing that her look seemed to have one of comfort now that she could see the face of her saviour, once again reaching out to him as her tiny hands grabbed onto his index finger burbling some kind of infant speak which was unintelligible to anyone but Sakura herself._

 _But her tone sounded calm and Takeshi took solace in that his Sensei's child was now safe for the time being._

xXx

Zabuza had to admit he enjoyed watching the pink haired Jinchuuriki fight.

There was a sense of pride he felt with how all the manoeuvres and all the techniques he had taught her now coming into play out in the field.

Even despite her small frame she had managed to outlast her opponent through sheer persistence of will. However one detail Zabuza noticed is that the target was not so much attacking her as much as he was defending himself. The Mist Swordsman had to wonder what his motive was but it was clear he wasn't trying to escape this time.

But it was quite clear that this battle was starting to reach its end game. Even despite her wild and quick strikes Zabuza could see the heavy eyed Takeshi Kirafuda physically tiring out as each strike against his kunai was becoming more taxing with each block he made.

And no matter what Jutsu he used it appeared to be easily telegraphed which gave Zabuza the impression that either he was incompetent as a Ninja or he was attempting to show her something. But the real question was why he was showing her this rather than attempt another escape.

Coming to the conclusion that it wasn't his intention to complete his assignment whatever it may have been Zabuza was now beginning to consider the possibility that there must have been some kind of connection to Sakura that he had at some point considering the child's mentioning of it earlier and whatever connotations he was privy to must have been some weighty precipitations if he was hoping for the Jinchuuriki to best him in combat.

But to what extent. Was he willing to die by her hands as a means of redemption or perhaps as a test of strength?

It was because of these questions in Zabuza's mind that he remained back knowing full well that this was clearly not his fight and instead left everything up to his subordinate.

The clashing of blades continued as Takeshi and Sakura fought around the ruins of the Tainted Grove, the sound of steel scraping across the surface being the loudest audible sound as it screeched into the ears of the two combatants both holding concentrated looks on their faces.

But somewhere deep down in the girl's subconscious she felt some kind of awakening spark.

As if a primal sense of predator vs prey was forming and given her knowledge of the beast inside her it was quite clear who's intentions it might've been to give in to the desire of absolute carnage.

She couldn't say she wasn't tempted in this adrenaline high Sakura was currently experiencing. To allow the Fox to assume complete control and share the connection of the thrill of a fresh kill, sacrificing the purity of combat for animalistic satisfaction.

It was in the mere headspace of such a feeling that Sakura had found her sword strikes much more wild, violent and dominant as she relentlessly attacked with her target clearly failing to keep up as he fell victim to a few cuts with dribbles of blood flowing through the air as Sakura felt her muscles tighten as she swung the sword sideways to her left and cutting a massive slit across Takeshi's abdomen.

This wound was deep, but not fatal, Takeshi could still fight and used her recovery time to his advantage as he leapt back and began to unleash another jutsu.

Forming a hand seal Takeshi's hands where energised by the power of electricity as he opted to use a technique he half created based upon the Fist Slam technique which he called _**'Conduit Palm Jutsu'** _

As anticipated Sakura went in for the kill as she poised her blade in a stabbing motion, charging towards her Target as Takeshi slammed both his hands on the blade which was mere millimeters away from his heart causing the blade to electrify and subsequently shock the Jinchuuriki causing her to release her grip on the sword which resulted in severe electrical burns on her arms from the attack.

Needless to say the Jutsu was indeed helpful when facing against Water natured Shinobi as well as any who used chains and swords as well as stealth missions where all he needed to do was pre-emptively channel Lightning chakra into his palms, sneak up on his enemy and slam his palms into their face to cause what could only be described as 'LIGHTNING the mood' as Takeshi had often put it back then.

Regardless this is where the amused Fox within began interested, he was willing to heal Sakura's wounds if only to see where this goes. It had been a while since he had experienced a good fight and wanted to see if his host was truly worthy of being a vessel in which he could ascertain control.

Though true wouldn't care regardless considering the knowledge only he and the Fourth Hokage had held of Sakura but none the less the Nine Tailed Fox took his fun where he could get it.

Takeshi had indeed expected as much that the Fox would heal her burns as indicated by her eyes briefly flashing red with black slits. But to coincide with her healing was her resolve now strengthened tenfold and Takeshi's strength as it stood rapidly dwindling the more time he spent fighting with the daughter of his deceased Sensei.

His chakra was almost completely gone. given the jutsu he had used during the fight Takeshi wanted to exhausted everything before he died, give Sakura the kind of battle she'd need in order to overcome the kind of threats she'd have to deal with as she grew up. And on a more cowardly note have Takeshi himself too tired to react to the pain he'd feel before dying.

Takeshi felt that this last clash with her would be the final strike before his death. Sakura's blade was now back in hand and her stance well composed and ready as any Ninja Takeshi had ever seen.

It was time to end this.

xXx

 _The heavy eyed Takeshi had snapped into an alerted state as he heard a loud noise coming from a room further down the hall of the Hospital._

 _As he walked to the door and opened it, he peered through the small crack giving him just enough vision to see the Fourth Hokage and his wife discussing something down the hall in one of the Hospital rooms._

 _From the volume of the woman's voice it sounded like one hell of an argument, but whatever they were discussing was privy only to them as Takeshi couldn't make out their words no doubt due to their muffled voices being indicative of their moods at the time._

 _In any other case he would've minded his own business and left it at that but as Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki opened the door to step out into the hall the one word that slipped out of his mouth was the word 'sacrifice.'_

 _Thankfully they did not progress any further into the hallway, too wrapped up in their own conversation to take notice of the eavesdropper but the word sacrifice had bothered Takeshi._

 _Were they planning on sacrificing their son to save the village from the Nine Tailed Fox? The Leaf Genin had thought that somebody as powerful as the Fourth Hokage would be able to kill the Tailed Beast but if this was coming down to sacrificing a person much less their own child's life in order to protect the village then that was equal parts horrifying as it was heroic._

 _"… Naruto-kun needs his mother Kushi-chan, we're running out of time here and I must do this to ensure not only Naruto's but the Village's safety"_

 _"I don't like this, why couldn't you just-"_

 _"I know you're worried but I need you to take Naruto-kun from Kakashi-kun and head for safety"_

 _"But Minato-kun the sealing process will kill you!"_

 _"Don't worry about that… I have a plan that will save both our lives, that's all you need to know, so please find Naruto-kun and your ANBU escorts will take both of you to safety"_

 _From what else Takeshi had overheard the Uzumaki woman groaned slightly no doubt still weak from giving birth to her child and complied with her husband's orders to which Takeshi closed the door as quietly as he could returning to Sakura while his thoughts stewed on what had just transpired._

 _From what he had just heard of that conversation two things that had bothered Takeshi._

 _The way the Fourth Hokage spoke of Sacrifice and his plan._

 _From the way he spoke it was clear that his son was out of the question for the sealing process but if he was a newborn then what was stopping him from-._

 _And that was when it hit the Genin._

 _If he found him here with Kizashi Haruno's baby daughter, then there was no doubt in Takeshi's mind that she would be a likely candidate for Naruto's replacement._

 _Upon picking up the baby girl Takeshi realised that he couldn't stay here knowing that there was a chance Sakura could become part of that sacrifice. Something which though un-knowledgeable about the Tailed Beasts Takeshi could assume involved using Sakura as a means of sealing the Demon inside her and then killing her to ensure that the Nine Tailed Fox would never return._

 _Takeshi cradled Sakura in his arms ensuring her comfort as a chill ran down his spine, hoping to Kami that Minato would be gone by the time he made a break for it._

 _Where he went then mattered little just so long as he kept on the move and that Sakura was safe. That was all that was important._

 _Takeshi slowly opened the door to room 302 making sure that nobody was in the hall before making his move. Upon seeing no one in sight the Genin bolted across the hall and down the stairs reaching the lobby of the Hospital before encountering somebody he really didn't want to see._

 _He came face to face with the Fourth Hokage._

 _And given that his eyes were currently on the anxious facial expression of the infant Takeshi held in his hands, it was quite clear what the blonde man's intentions were._

 _"Considering your panicked expression I can only guess that you heard my wife and I's conversation, so please for the sake of the village I want you to hand me that child" Minato stated calmly with a solemn tone to his voice as if to indicate some kind of regret for what he was about to do._

 _And yet the command was delivered with an air of coldness that only a shinobi of many years of experience would have known well._

 _"No way, I made a promise to Kizashi-sensei and I'm keeping it. I won't let you use her as a sacrifice" Takeshi spat, protectively holding Sakura out of his leader's grasp with noticeable disgust at the idea of Minato Namikaze of all people, often viewed as kind and loved by the village and its people being the proprietor of sacrificing children._

 _"I can understand your defensiveness and believe me I'm no more in love with the idea of this as you are. But that baby in your arms could save the entire village, so please give her to me" Minato replied with his tone this time sounding much more serious and grave in tone, Minato didn't want to resort to a violent outcome but given the situation he wouldn't have much of a choice._

 _"You don't get it do ya, my Sensei Kizashi Haruno has my word that his baby girl Sakura would be protected by me after his and his wife's deaths on the front lines which YOU ordered them to do as if they were nothing. If I were to let you take her then you might as well be killing her along with them, and I promised Sensei that I would keep her safe no matter what, so if you really are as big and powerful as they say then go off and kill the Nine Tails like you're supposed to!" Takeshi snarled proud of his speech with the Fourth Hokage only sighing as a response._

 _"Don't be foolish. You would be willing to sacrifice the entire village for one infant child? You disgust me, a shinobi of Konoha is supposed to protect those closest to them but above all else the village is also a part of that family. And that child is a necessary component to ensuring that everyone in the village is saved" Minato remarked with his voice betraying no hint of icy bitterness for the Genin who stood before him angered at his notion to protect the child over the village._

 _"And what, Your son is exempt from that?" Takeshi countered, what he had heard earlier as a means of pointing out the Fourth's hypocrisy when it came to 'protecting one's family.'_

 _"You know nothing of what this sealing process involves do you? As much as I'd love to educate you we're currently under attack, so this time I order you to hand over that child or I will not hesitate to banish you once this is all over" Minato threatened having to resort to extreme action considering the verbal fight Takeshi was putting up._

 _"Feel free to enlighten me, because from the sounds of things you're gonna have her killed once you seal the beast in her" Takeshi snapped._

 _"I don't have time for this" Minato stated as he leapt in for the attack, wishing only to incapacitate the young Genin so that he could take the child unharmed before he commenced the sealing ritual. off towards the front lines._

 _Unfortunately for Minato Takeshi was a master of evasion and had already suspected as such of the Fourth Hokage's attempts to attack him as well as knowing that he would never be able to take on somebody at the Kage level by rank and ability alone which had Takeshi dodge the Hokage's initial punch, with the fourth having just barely brushed against his back before Takeshi sped off._

 _As a result Takeshi had made a run for it, not knowing where he was headed but only as long as he escaped from the Hokage who dared to use Sakura for his sacrifice._

 _Before long Takeshi had made it into the forrest, hidden among the trees and far enough away from the fighting to which the Nine Tails and the Leaf shinobi were currently engaged in with Takeshi's last look of the battle being that the Fox was being pushed out of the village and off back into the front lines again._

 _Rapidly breathing while comforting the crying Sakura, Takeshi felt like a character in a horror movie as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he came to the sudden realisation that his escape was too easy. Knowing the Fourth Hokage he would've prepared for this._

 _And that was when the Fourth Hokage appeared in front of him having used the Hirashin with Takeshi realising there was no escape._

 _Even despite the futility of his circumstances he would resist to the bitter end to uphold his promise._

 _Laying Sakura down some place safe Takeshi had unknowingly placed down his one defence keeping the Fourth Hokage from truly doing anything to him._

 _It was more of a snap if anything as Takeshi within moments was unconscious as the Fourth Hokage quietly apologising to the Genin._

 _Minato could understand that the boy was trying to be noble about his dead sensei's wishes, but he had to understand that a father would do anything to protect their children._

 _But Minato was a Hokage._

 _And by extension every single person in the village were his children._

 _He would understand._

 _Moments later Takeshi awoke to find the danger gone and his senses snapped into an alert state as he rushed off to find Sakura only to find the Fourth Hokage speaking to himself on the way back, holding a look regret as Minato carried Sakura in his arms with Takeshi managing to hear every word that came out of his mouth and what he had revealed had Takeshi completely wide eyed and shocked from the moment he heard it._

 _Internally cursing Takeshi realised he royally fucked up._

 _He ran from the Leaf Village with tears streaming down his face with the knowledge that this was the point of no return._

 _His sorrow only increased as he reached the Grove to find bloodstained corpses with the twisted contorted forms of Goro's body completely torn in half alongside Nozomi who's mask fell from her face revealing a look of utmost terror which had remained frozen in time the moment she died._

 _But worst of all was Kizashi, his body was strewn apart all across the grove as Takeshi found arms, legs, organs and many of his other appendages scattered about as if decorated like a children's birthday party._

 _There was no point in taking revenge on the Fox, Sakura already had it sealed within her, and inflicting pain onto the beast would probably mean inflicting pain onto her._

 _Takeshi couldn't return to his life in Konoha as the Fourth Hokage told him that he would banish him, or worse considering that he knew the truth behind what Minato Namikaze did. If he were to return, Takeshi was certain that Minato would make no qualms about silencing him for good considering the knowledge he held._

 _And so it was because of this that Takeshi was forced into the life of the Missing Nin._

 _Sakura would have to grow up without a big brother to protect her from the village who would no doubt mistake her for the Nine Tailed Fox and try to hurt her without regard for human decency._

 _But it was from this moment of sorrow that came a moment of determination._

 _Takeshi would become stronger, strong enough to beat the Fourth Hokage and surpass the Hokage title just as he wanted to do in childhood. However the difference here would be that when he did he would come back and save Sakura from this pain by revealing to the village what happened during the night the Nine Tailed Fox attacked and show the village that there was more to what happened than they were being told._

 _It might've been a long game, but Takeshi knew that in some way he and Sakura would meet again… For the last time._

xXx

The two enemy Ninja charged forth as sword and Kunai came into contact with each other, with each combatant's blades clashing in a flurry of strikes with the final move coming from the pink haired Jinchuuriki as with the curve of her wrist she twisted the blade around Takeshi's wrist and severed his hand with the cold sharp slice of her katana taking advantage of the resulting muffled yelp of pain to then finish him by stabbing him in the abdomen.

It was done.

Takeshi fell onto his back, bleeding from his arm and chest, in a way proud that Kizashi had gotten some kind of retribution for the mistakes Takeshi made and how he fucked everything up for his daughter.

But what did surprise him was the fact that the young five year old had cut the wires sealing his jaw shut allowing him to speak for the first time since Dr Ito had done that horrid surgery on him.

"Before you die, tell me what you know about me" Sakura demanded straight and to the point only to receive a chuckle from the slowly dying ex Leaf Ninja.

"I've got a lot to tell you so I'll keep it simple. I was a Genin under the tutelage of your father" Takeshi answered.

"My father? Who was he?" Sakura asked.

"Kizashi Haruno, husband of Mebuki Haruno your mother. ***Cough*** … Both of whom loved you… Very much" Takeshi answered coughing as blood dribbled onto his chin.

The Jinchuuriki faulted slightly as she came to see that there was no hint of deception in her target's eyes, he was speaking the truth.

"Hm… I remember ***cough*** I remember so often that when your mother was pregnant with you I much to the ire of my team, She would often tell me that when you were born, that I would be the one to teach you jutsu… ***Cough* *Cough*** … I hope you can make use out of what I've shown you" Takeshi explained, smiling as he recalled the past having been the most knowledgeable about Jutsu in his team.

The child's eyes began watering as Takeshi reminisced on past memories but refusing to cry knowing what Zabuza had long instilled in her about inhibiting emotions.

Suddenly the Ex Leaf Nin's coughing became violent as he struggled to breathe but held on as he needed to tell Sakura about truth about the Fourth Hokage before it was too late.

"Sakura, listen to me bec- ***COUGH*** -ause I need to tell you this now… First thing… Is to take this mask… ***Cough* *cough*** … Consider it a birthday present from as your father called me… your 'big brother' ***Cough*** " Takeshi hacked as he weakly shown Sakura Nozomi's mask, as his hands shakily handed it to her, which Sakura studied briefly before returning her attention to the man dying in front of her.

"The last thing is… ***COUGH*** … ugh…" Takeshi weakly spoke, trying to tel her the truth but realising that he didn't have time to explain the whole story considering his circumstances so instead offered for a cliff notes version that she would hopefully heed before ever associating herself with the Leaf Village or worse being within Minato's clutches again.

"D-don't… Trust… The Hok- ***COUGH* *COUGH*** -ck…"

And with that Takeshi Kirafuda had finally died.

To some a disappointment, but to others a weight off their shoulders.

But in the end Sakura didn't know what to feel. Somehow the connection to her family, even the knowledge that she indeed had one that loved her felt hollow.

Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno were a mother and father to a baby girl once, but remove the names and the people behind them and they were just corpses rotting in the Tainted Grove having long since fed the worms beneath the ground, assuming that they even had a burial in the first place.

Zabuza watched on from the distance, seeing Sakura finally begin to see how it was in reality. That once you strip away the idealistic meanings and the context from which things were derived the world was a cold dead place.

Much like this grove in many respects.

But true to his nature Zabuza gave her a moment to collect her thoughts and stow her emotions before the two soon left the Tainted Grove and made their way back to Kirigakure to report the success of their mission.

It wouldn't have been long before The Leaf Village came to investigate the once sacred site and realised what had transpired here long ago.

Holding the mask tightly to her chest Sakura walked back to Zabuza losing that child-like spark she possessed previously.

She had more than certainly grown up by the sounds of things.

"Zabuza-sama?" Sakura asked her voice sounding more like a curious drone if nothing else.

"What?" queried the Mist Nin bluntly.

"I know who my parents are, I thought it would make me happy but I don't feel anything" Sakura stated, trying to work out the emotions she was feeling which seemed to be completely blank.

"Trust me, it's better you don't feel anything, as I've told you emotions have no place on the battlefield" Zabuza replied but noticed that his usual lecture did little to satisfy his subordinate.

"But I suppose it's because you never knew your parents in the first place and as a result you feel nothing for their love simply because all they had done was breed and sparked your existence into this cesspool of life" Zabuza explained after sighing a deep exhale.

Taking Zabuza's previous advice in a more literal sense, Sakura had taken the mask given to her by Takeshi and placed it upon her face, clipping the latches on the back to allow the mask to fit tightly around her head before looking at her master through the visor inside.

Zabuza had also seen through the kind of metaphor she intended with that mask their target had given her.

Her once shaken movements had now steadied and the child looked far more focused than she was previously.

It was time for them to return, they had already wasted enough time here.

And as the two Mist shinobi had left, soon the fog from Zabuza's Hidden Mist Jutsu had cleared up with them, leaving no trace of their presence outside the deceased Leaf Ninja who failed to fulfill his promise who had finally been laid to rest in a place fitting of his kind.

The Tainted Grove.

 **A/N: Somebody order a Beefy chapter with extra dipping sauce? XD Seriously though this chapter took a lot out of me but it's one that I feel will ultimately pay off in the long run.**

 **As for ruminations this time I will say that this chapter initially had quite a different outcome as well as Takeshi's character revelation (initially intending to be a much more selfish character plagued by guilt rather than me somehow making him look a little more heroic than I probably should've.)**

 **But alas it's because of this that I decided to have this kick off Sakura's descent towards a darker more cynical path (albeit a more gradual descent) whether that be through the Fox's influence or by the acknowledgement of the world around her that's still up in the air at this point**

 **However one thing I will bring up is with Minato being a little more than sinister and the big thing I will say is NO he isn't going to be straight up evil (as it seems a little out of character for someone like himself) but rather me trying to take an aspect of his character that makes him heroic and twist it to an extreme.**

 **In any case next time Sakura and Zabuza return to the Mist Village, Minato discovers that the only other person who knew of his dirty little secret has been killed and Isobu and Kurama engage in a little bit of verbal sparring.**

 **^^ See ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

Sakura Demon of the Leaf

Chapter 12: Sins of the Father

 **A/N: At the time of writing this, I currently have 69 Reviews… ^^ Hee hee hee 69 XD**

"Lord Hokage, we have recovered the body found on the premises of the Tainted Grove" Spoke out a Jounin as she lead the Fourth Hokage to the morgue where Medical staff had identified the body that was found early that morning by a Team of Genin out hunting Tora the Fire Daimyo's wife.

Reportedly their Jounin Sensei fainted after he found the body.

Comical if a tad morbid.

Minato had entered the morgue on the second basement in the Konoha Hospital as he was lead to a grey concrete room which contained several gurney's laid with corpses covered by white sheets with each of them lined up in a uniform fashion at the sides of the room, each leading to a central examiners table at the centre of the room which as of today had the corpse which had garnered Minato's attention laying atop the cold concrete slab.

"I didn't recognise him at first but when I came to collect the body I remembered him at the Academy as a kid and the analysis confirms that it's the body of Takeshi Kirafuda" spoke the Jounin as she removed the sheets to reveal the pale corpse of the only other person who knew Minato's dirty little secret known only to him and the recently deceased Takeshi.

Not even Kushina knew what truly happened that day when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked or how Minato survived the sealing process as well as Kushina herself considering that Minato had to go to great lengths to ensure her survival via the medical staff to keep her stable during the turbulent time with the Fourth Hokage thankful for her mounds of chakra given her Uzumaki heritage.

But rest assured he did everything in his power to save the life of not only his wife but also his son.

His only regret was that it came at the cost of Sakura's life in order to do it.

"What do you feel should be done with him Lord Hokage?" queried the Jounin as she noticed the Hokage holding a contemplating look on his face.

In the end he opted for Takeshi to be buried in the cemetery alongside all of those who passed during the Nine Tails attack.

Minato held no malice for the boy turned Missing Nin. There was nothing personal about their quarrel as it was simply a matter of a Hokage doing his duty.

Though truth be told there were far more important things on the Hokage's mind than the phantoms of the past.

First of all Kushina's second pregnancy though a joyous occasion was one that had him worried about another contrived disaster striking like when Naruto was born.

Like Orochimaru attacking the village in a joint operation with Suna.

Or an underground organization completely decimating the Leaf Village.

Or worse… Kushina's excessive ramen cravings!

There was nothing more frightening to human kind than a woman's pregnancy cravings should she not receive satisfaction from her rameny goodness.

She had already passed on the addiction of the delicacy to her son and soon Minato's second child would be doomed to the same fate of a ramen addiction.

But even silly matters aside there were concerning reports of a small village growing between the borders of the Land of Water and the Land of Fire who's leader was earning himself a reputation to be feared known as the Warmonger.

As of this stage Minato doubted that a small village or this so called Warmonger would be stupid enough to attack a Hidden Shinobi Village without significant casualties to his armada but this was something that could become ugly should these reports have a significant impact upon not only the financial sectors but also the Land of Fire as a whole.

From what the reports stated this Warmonger was of Samurai heritage who's ancestors had gone mad and lost their honor and as a result held berserker like tendencies in the field of battle giving them an edge against even Shinobi if they weren't careful. A trait in which was supposedly shared to their descendants and subsequently the Warmonger.

At this time the Warmonger was of no real threat as he had been relatively focused on attacks within the Land of Water rather than the Land of Fire but it was something to keep in mind in case he suffered delusions of grandeur and tried to invade the Land of Fire.

But it seemed that problems arose even from the most domestic of places.

Namely Toru.

Whether by Naruto's grumbling from the Academy of what he did to Inoichi's daughter to even his Academy teachers speaking of how he spends his time brooding in isolation without even attempting to befriend peers his own age it felt as if whether by people's own perceptions or his appearance that he was alienated from the people of the Hidden Leaf Village.

It baffled Minato as to why he couldn't make friends as easily when most children in the Leaf Village did so just fine.

From what his ANBU had reported he seemed fine around Anko and Kakashi but everyone else he remained closed off to and that just wasn't what Minato wanted out of him. He needed the Will of Fire philosophy more than ever. This village and its people were his home now and nothing could change that.

However it was in these small moments that ideas and solutions formed in the Fourth Hokage's head.

And as of right now Minato decided to pay an old Monkey a little visit to see what could be done about the Iwagakure child's current disposition regarding his social isolation.

After all who better than the man who ultimately reignited the Will of Fire within Konoha after the militaristic leadership of Tobirama Senju than the Second Hokage's student.

Hiruzen Sarutobi.

xXx

"Zabuza, Sakura-chan. Welcome back. I take it that you have completed your mission" Yagura greeted enthusiastically much to the dissonance of the two Mist Shinobi with one feeling absolutely dead inside and the other lost in her own conflicting morality.

"Hai Mizugake-sama, we have eliminated the target as you requested" Sakura stated soullessly with a red anime vein appearing on the Mizukage's forehead as he heard the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki butcher his title once again only to further spite him.

But regardless Yagura remained composed completely unaware of Zabuza's amused expression as he internally cheered on his subordinate for stabbing at Yagura's pride by any means necessary.

"Good" Yagura concurred.

"There was one thing however. In addition to assassinating our target we were also able to retrieve the scroll he was carrying to his client" Zabuza mentioned, handing the Mizukage the stolen scroll with the Three Tails Jinchuuriki holding a stern expression as he sighed.

"Very well, your payment will be received in full. You both may rest and by tomorrow I will have Sakura-chan join me for a very PRIVATE lesson" Yagura stated almost like an excited child on christmas morning, incredibly insistent on the word 'private' and looking directly at Zabuza as he stated it as if a clear indicator to Zabuza that in layman terms Yagura was saying 'my weapon now bitch.'

The Mist Swordsman let out a low growl but stowed his anger for the place where it was truly necessary.

Attacking Sakura with sharp pointy objects to have her dodge and or block such things from hurting her… Training of course but still something to take the edge off if you'll pardon the pun.

However it was unfortunate that a certain brown haired woman decided to make her appearance.

"Well if it isn't my Handsome Handyman" called out the alluring voice of Mei Terumi suggestive as per usual for the lady, taking amusement in Zabuza's annoyed groan.

Turning her attention away from the Hidden Mist Swordsman Mei had taken notice of how his adorable companion was hiding her face with a mask to which the woman decided to kneel down to speak to the child.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan? Why are you hiding your beautiful face?" Mei asked in a cheery tone, completely and sincerely friendly with no conveyance of ill intent with her delivery.

"I don't want to be recognised by the other Ninja villages or by my potential infamy if I'm going to be working with the Mizugake or Zabuza-sama… That and I feel safer wearing the mask than I do showing my face to other people" Sakura answered honestly, feeling that she could at least trust Mei all things considered.

Mei just smiled warmly at the child and brought her palm up to where the Jinchuuriki's whisker marked cheeks would be beneath the mask to act as an indicator of trust towards Zabuza's young subordinate.

"But you look absolutely adorable without the mask, how else am I going to be able to see how cute you are with that thing on?" Mei replied seemingly enjoying the idea of bonding with the young girl much to Zabuza's chagrin.

After instilling all those lessons about emotions being non-existent SHE has to ruin it by having some kind of kinship with the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki.

Upon noticing Zabuza's eyes rolling at her notion Mei decided that this was an excellent opportunity to further tease the ever serious Mist Swordsman.

"Everything okay Zabuza? Are you jealous of our friendship? Our friendship could always use another crew member" Mei teased with the most sly grin on her face as she envisioned such a silly scenario humorously depicting the three of them sailing a ship known as the S.S Friend-ship setting sail for the Land of Sunshine and Rainbows, all in a Chibi anime appearance.

And having caught onto the kind of imagery the woman's words invoke Zabuza just shook his head and groaned in his usual gruff tone taking much annoyance with this chirpy banter.

Sakura on the other hand felt butterflies in her stomach as Mei's positivity and generally lighthearted nature made the Jinchuuriki feel conflicted. The happiness Mei projected was sincere and kind with no ill intent given this and their previous interaction together.

But what Zabuza had told her before as well as her experience dealing with those Missing Nin like Pedo-teme had taught her that such emotions can lead to people getting hurt which was why Zabuza never reciprocated his feelings to Mei.

Sakura was beside herself in what to do but ultimately decided to trust in her apparent friend by releasing the latches on the mask given to her by her 'big brother' and allowed her face to feel the breeze for the first time since she and Zabuza had left the Tainted Grove.

Mei then cuddled the Jinchuuriki as she had done as she was asked showering her in as much love as she could give only to have Zabuza yank Sakura away by the arm.

"If you don't mind Mei, Sakura and I have training to do involving sharp pointy objects being thrown at high velocity towards her" Zabuza stated bitterly, interrupting the little 'bonding time' the two girls had together.

"You really are jealous aren't you Zabuza? Ah such a pity that handsome man like yourself tries to resist my charms. But I think we both know you really wanted to join in" Mei teased practically seeing the man's cheeks pinken beneath his bandaged face mask.

"Be quiet and go away" Zabuza retorted icily now being put in a grumpy mood more than he was knowing that Sakura would be within the Mizukage's clutches tomorrow for 'a very private lesson.' Those words had the Mist Swordsman shudder at the connotations from which they might derive from.

Placing her mask back on her face Sakura breathed easily once more as she and Zabuza left for the forest on the outskirts of Kirigakure to train before going to sleep.

From the sounds of what the Mizukage had planned she was going to need it.

xXx

"…And another thing, he still hasn't apologised to Ino-chan!" Naruto ranted to a slightly annoyed Sasuke as the two were heading home for the evening.

"You really gotta stop getting yourself so worked up over Toru man. I told you he'll get what's coming to him someday if he keeps being all broody and emo like that" Sasuke replied with his tone conveying annoyance over his brother in all but blood being so wrapped up in that mummified academy student.

"I know… But he just pisses me off so much!" Naruto sighed still fuming at him not even making an attempt to be nice to people and give them respect.

Speaking of the devil Naruto had spotted Toru having a seemingly neutral social interaction as the blonde and Uchiha found him with a woman wearing a beige trench coat eating dango as she spoke to him.

But the most suspicious thing was that he also saw Kakashi with them.

Though the masked Ninja was always nice to him, Naruto had heard from his mother that he and his father had a falling out over something that Kushina had told the blonde that it was 'ninja business' between the two and that she personally hoped Kakashi would come to terms with it and repair the rift between the two.

However now Naruto was beginning to put the pieces together.

He took note of how the people of the Leaf Village talked about Toru, their whispers of him being from Iwagakure a former enemy village of Konoha during the Third Ninja War and how having him stay here was more than likely gonna have him betray the Leaf Village and it's secrets to his homeland.

The blonde was taught by his father never to jump to conclusions unlike his rash mother but still the evidence of what was going on between the Copy Nin and the 'brooding bastard' as Naruto liked to put it, was a pretty big candidate for inductive reasoning.

And if the incident with Ino was anything to go by then Naruto was sure that Toru was nothing but trouble for his friends and as far as Kakashi was concerned up until recent events family.

It'd be something Naruto knew he'd have to consult with his dad to see if there was more to this than was being told. But he couldn't shake the feeling of disdain for Toru having possibly being a factor in not only being a blight upon his friends, but also responsible for separating someone Naruto had known from a young age.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Sasuke asked snapping the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Yeah… Just kinda spacing out" Naruto answered before walking off alongside his best friend.

"You were looking at Toru and that Kakashi guy again weren't you?" Sasuke queried concerned for the blonde's distant emotional state.

"It's a long story but lets just say that I'm pretty sure that mummified freak is responsible for everything that's been going wrong right now" Naruto replied with a frustrated sigh.

"Then I guess you two should BANDAGE up this problem by settling your differences" Sasuke quipped smirking as he noticed the blonde freeze as he processed what he just heard.

If there was one secret that the Uchiha clan possessed that was more powerful than even the Sharingan itself. It was the ability to slightly annoy people with… PUNS! And in the case of Sasuke Uchiha his mother had taught him well, glad that he wouldn't become somebody brooding like his father or Itachi, but instead somebody of a more positive disposition like herself.

And much like a certain other Uzumaki nobody found Sasuke's puns more annoying than Naruto who at the current moment was shaking in a silent rage as the Namikaze had his fists clenched and let out a shout that had the entire Earth quake with how Naruto just couldn't stand the horrible pun his friend had just made.

 **"SASUKE!"** Naruto screamed as the world shook with tremors by the power of his voice.

xXx

"Zabuza-sama did you feel that?" Sakura asked upon being awoken by the shaking ground noticing her master's confusion.

"It's probably nothing, now get back to sleep!" Zabuza replied grumpily in a state of annoyance now that his sleep was disrupted.

xXx

An hour had passed and Toru had found himself being summoned to the Hokage's Office upon having been 'nicely escorted' by disillusioned Jounin still embittered about the Third Shinobi World War as the forcefully pushed Toru with no amount of care or respect on their part as the Leaf Ninja spitefully took turns demeaning him whenever they could.

Within moments they had arrived and inside the office lay the Third and Fourth Hokage appeared to be expectantly looking at the Iwa child making him appear uneasy as far as expression went which to anyone could only be seen by the look in his eye.

The Third Hokage appeared almost like a Grandfather to the people of the Hidden Leaf Village. He loved and cherished this village from the moment he became a Shinobi under the tutelage of the First and Second Hokage. In fact with such teachers it really was no surprise that he was chosen to become the Third Hokage given his strong belief in the Will of Fire.

"Good to see you Toru" Greeted the Fourth Hokage friendly in nature only to be met with the silence of the mute who held a look of distrust towards the Fourth Hokage considering their past interactions.

"… Anyway I'll cut to the chase and tell you why I called you here. It's come to my attention that you've been isolating yourself from peers your own age and have been on… well, lets just say 'difficult' terms with most people in the village" Minato explained before Toru began writing.

 **"I isolate myself because I've been BULLIED by them"**

"Be that as it may your social skills do play some part in that, which is why I have requested that my predecessor Hiruzen Sarutobi help you out in this regard" Minato replied trying to ignore the harsh glare being sent his way by the piercing blue eye of the bandaged Iwagakure child hoping that he could put the hardships of childish bullying behind him with Hiruzen's help.

As Toru turned to face Hiruzen he found himself being in a state of ease with the old man. Unlike Minato who betrayed his trust the Third Hokage's eyes were kind as was his warm smile that could melt even the most cold hearted of S Rank Missing Ninja.

 **"Are you here only because the Hokage asked you or are you genuinely concerned?"** Toru wrote Scrawling down a message to see if this man was truly here for his own sake or because it was asked of him that he do this.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't concerned my boy" answered the Third Hokage who truly did wish to help the child having been informed by the Fourth Hokage on the situation and having been compelled to assist in any way he could given his kind nature.

 **"So what am I going to do with Sarutobi-san?"**

The Fourth Hokage took a deep breath before explaining what he hoped for Toru to become as a functioning member of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"My predecessor will act as a mentor if nothing else, somebody who give guidance when you seek answers. After all given the knowledge that Sarutobi-san has learned over the years I can guarantee that he's quite knowledgeable" Minato replied with Toru returning a skeptical look.

Though it was clear he didn't trust the Fourth Hokage as far as he could throw him. Hiruzen on the other hand appeared genuine and as a result Toru opted to trust his instincts and go along with the Fourth Hokage's offer of aid.

 **"So what do you have to teach me Professor?"** Toru wrote having taken a shine to a nickname for the old man considering how Minato boasted his knowledge and wisdom more than any other quality about him.

"I believe he'll be in good hands Minato" Hiruzen stated with a warm smile gracing his lips.

xXx

The morning sun wrought dark grey skies for Kirigakure with the atmosphere at an all time low as the dregs of society lingered around the middle districts having only an hour to recede into the cesspool of the lower district given how petty crime often operated in Kirigakure when the Mizukage's business wasn't being interrupted.

One rule of thumb for any scum when operating in the Hidden Mist Village.

Don't fuck with the Mizukage unless you wish to suffer the consequences.

Zabuza and Sakura had awoken at this time, travelling the middle district, stopping for Dango along the way (not by Zabuza's choice but rather a certain ravenous Nine Tails Jinchuuriki who has an addiction to the stuff) who's primary destination was the Mizukage's office.

The Mist Swordsman insisted that he came as his subordinate's escort and unbeknownst to the child wished to spy on the two's 'very private lesson' as Yagura put it having obvious suspicious that the Fourth Mizukage would do everything in his power to turn Sakura against him when the time was right.

But the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki had owed much to Zabuza for her skills, his teachings not to mention how she had become educated on the harsh natures of reality so that she could see things for what they were rather than be twisted by somebody else's context of what life was all about by some foolish ideal.

Even if such a perception wasn't glamourised or kind to a normal person it was still the one thing that no person could be taught, but rather experienced just as she had done back at the Tainted Grove.

Nevertheless it was under the Mizukage's orders that the child attend his 'private lesson.'

Upon arrival Zabuza felt a sense of nervousness rise up to a small degree as Sakura was left in the care of the Mizukage not wishing to leave her alone with the man despite trying to detach himself from any large degree of concern lest he try to smother her like a parent taking their child to school for the first time.

The Mist Swordsman wasn't sure why he was about to tell Sakura this but his emotions had gotten the better of him and despite his blunt gruff tone indicative of other emotions he spoke only out of concern for her.

"If that bastard so much as touches you… he dies" Zabuza stated coldly much to the confusion of Sakura who at this point felt a chill run down her spine at how her master radiated killer intent towards the man that lay beyond the doors of the Mizukage's office.

Opening the doors to her new 'teacher' so to speak Yagura appeared damn near excited to see that the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki had arrived as he'd been expecting as indicated by the grin on his face.

"Glad to see you could make it Sakura-chan" Yagura greeted, smirking pleasurably as she walked into the Mizukage's office, looking towards Zabuza and exchanging a look that boasted a vibe of 'she's mine now Zabuza' much to the ire of the Mist Swordsman.

With the door now shut and sealed with even the ANBU Black Ops having no idea what would transpire within the Mizukage's office Yagura could finally put his plan in motion.

Though his ultimate goal was to have the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki under his control he wasn't going to have her learn how to master her Tailed Beast just yet.

First he would challenge her ideology. Having suspected Zabuza's cynical outlook on life may have broken her petty childish desires, but one thing Zabuza failed to realise was the philosophy on life that had ultimately made Yagura the powerful man he was today.

"So what are you going to teach me Mizugake-sama?" Sakura asked which resulted in Yagura visibly flinching in anger as his title was once again disrespected by a child who didn't know her place.

"Well first of all I'm going to teach you the proper pronunciation of my title, it's Mizukage-sama, NOT MizuGAKE… Understand?" Yagura replied emphasising the words he didn't want to be called.

"Hai Mizugake-sama" Sakura affirmed bowing her head respectfully.

"Excellent I-" Yagura began but paused upon realising that nothing had changed causing him to sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding that this was too troublesome to deal with at the moment, opting to move on to what he wanted to teach Sakura.

"Anyway today I wanted to start things off simply. I am going to help you commune with your Tailed Beast" Yagura said somewhat disappointed he couldn't see the look on her face considering that she wore the mask which hid the facial features of his tool to gaining power.

"Although one thing I must ask is why you're wearing that mask Sakura-chan?" queried the Mizukage somewhat curious as to why she did when most Shinobi would rather be revered for their work rather than operating within the shadows of anonymity.

"I don't want to be recognised by the other Ninja villages or by my potential infamy if I'm going to be working with you Mizugake-sama" Sakura answered half reiterating her previous answer to Mei somewhat conflicted in emotion on how trustworthy the Mizukage was considering Zabuza's lectures of the man's deeds.

"Hm. Smart" Yagura replied with his voice conveying amusement in the child's answer.

"In fact I agree with your decision. Far too long have we had glory hounds boasting their power without actually having earned it. All bark and no bite, wouldn't you agree?" Yagura queried now having found a segway into his little introduction to his life philosophy which would draw Sakura into his influence and where the Mizukage would whet her appetite with the promise of power.

"I guess" Sakura replied curious as to what Yagura was getting at while her tone conveyed a sense of unease.

"You seem troubled? Is something the matter" Yagura asked wondering if he could get her to confide in him as a symbol of trust which Yagura would use to turn her away from Zabuza and into his hands when and if Zabuza ever got it into his head to betray the Hidden Mist Village.

"I just feel like I don't know what's right anymore" Sakura answered, sighing as she relented an honest answer to the Mizukage.

"What's right and what's wrong do not matter in the Shinobi world. Who you are and what you do define the kind of person you are. Morality is subjective to only those who make their own" Yagura replied reiterating a bit of his own life philosophy on the subject of how he came to be the Mizukage he was today.

"The concepts of right and wrong as you have no doubt been told from people of the Hidden Leaf Village are based entirely on their founding values from the perspective of the Hokage. Such principles vary whether you're from the Hidden Rain, Stone, Cloud and so forth. In the end a Shinobi's only morality is that of it's village's, not the innate constructs of good and evil" Yagura explained.

"…" The Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki was at a loss for words but what Yagura had told her made sense in the long run. Ninjas as she had come to know from Kakashi and Anko had strong loyalty to the village and anything or anyone who tried to stop them or destroy their way of life were considered 'the bad guys.'

But all Shinobi were so different and yet so alike. They were of different mindsets and backgrounds yes. But their motives were only ever in service to their village and its people.

"But anyway, it's time we communed with your Tailed Beast" Yagura stated as he then gave the instructions to Sakura to enter a meditative position as he did likewise before the world faded to darkness and from the darkness emerged a pair of blazing red eyes with the warm breath of the Nine Tailed Fox manifesting itself behind Sakura while Yagura stood before the two.

 _ **"ANOTHER HUMAN… AND ONE WHO CONTAINS THE COWARD"** _ the Nine Tailed Fox remarked mocking the Three Tailed Turtle contained in Yagura.

 _ **"You always did like the sound of your own voice Kurama"**_ Isobu said much quieter than the boasting tone of his older brother raising from beneath the ground with Yagura atop his head.

"Kurama? Is that your name?" Sakura asked having realised that the great Nine Tailed Fox shared the same name as her childhood plush fox toy to which the Fox just growled.

 _ **"NEVER SPEAK MY TRUE NAME AGAIN LITTLE HUMAN!"**_ Spat the demonic beast, enraged that a worthless child had dared to say his name with her tongue.

 _ **"AND AS FOR YOU ISOBU YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE, FOR I AM THE NINE TAILED FOX, THE MOST POWERFUL OF OUR KIN, AND AS SUCH I AM YOUR RULER!"**_ declared Kurama smashing itself against the metaphysical cage which imprisoned him.

 _ **"You rule nothing Kurama. Lest you forget that it was your arrogance that had you imprisoned in the first place. But my child wishes for you and your host to cooperate with one another as a means of survival"**_ Isobu reasoned the beast's tone now conveying a neutral tone compared the the bitter one he bore before.

The Nine Tails bellowed with laughter as he found the idea of cooperating with a human.

 _ **"I DO NOT NEED THIS LITTLE HUMAN'S HELP TO SURVIVE, IN FACT TO ME IT MATTERS LITTLE WHETHER OR NOT THIS CHILD LIVES OR DIES BUT ONLY THAT ON THE DAY I BREAK THIS SEAL AND AM EVENTUALLY FREED I WILL RETURN TO DOING AS I HAVE DONE FOR EONS"**_ Kurama explained only to have the annoyed groan of his younger brethren.

 _ **"Kurama you refuse to listen because you cannot see that the world around you has changed. Father cannot protect us anymore and as such we must adapt to our changing world and bond with his children"**_ Isobu sighed once again trying to reason with his older brother who as demonstrated by his temper tantrum as the Nine Tails thrashed against the cage was clearly not in the mood to listen.

 _ **"FOOL! NEVER MENTION FATHER'S NAME AGAIN! YOU OF ALL OUR BRETHREN HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK HIS NAME IN VAIN AND ESPECIALLY IN THE PRESENCE OF THESE WORTHLESS HUMANS!"**_ Kurama snarled now wishing to do battle with Isobu for dishonouring their creator.

Yagura sat in silence with no interest in Isobu's creator having been mentioned to him by the Three Tails many times in the past however Sakura on the other hand took an interest in the Tailed Beast's 'father' and sought to query the Three Tailed Turtle for answers.

"Who was your father?" Sakura asked.

 _ **"BE SILENT LITTLE HUMAN OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!"**_ Kurama spat furious that such a disgusting creature would even have the gall to know about his creator.

 _ **"Ignore him child. Our father in many ways is also your father in the sense that he was the progenitor of your species as his biological children had descended their seed across the world into the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki clans who in turn had imparted imperfect genetic material which would later mutate into other Kekkei Genkai or degenerate into the typical human specimen not unlike yourself"**_ Isobu answered explaining the rate of evolution he had witnessed throughout his eons of life.

The pink haired child's face had scrunched somewhat at being called a degenerate but realised that unlike the Tailed Beast she contained Isobu was speaking more out of reason rather than to insult her and lord his grand knowledge over her like a child.

"So is that why these clans have those eye powers?" Sakura asked as the pieces in her mind began to fall into place as she had often heard of the Uchiha's Sharingan or the Hyuga's Byakugan doujutsus from her time in the Leaf Village.

 _ **"Yes child, they are known as Doujutsu. But more to the point you are correct in your observation in how those of the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki clans are all of superior genetics by association to Father alone"**_ replied Isobu

"But that's not fair, that means that no matter how hard a normal person trains or what skills they master that people in those clans will always win!" Sakura retorted speaking out against the idea that lineage will always prove superior in battle vs somebody who worked hard to achieve all they had to obtain what they desired.

 _ **"Unfortunately child, much like my host would always say… Life is not fair"**_ Isobu spoke before being interrupted by the aggravated growl of Kurama.

"Is there no way to get you to cooperate with your host?" asked the Mizukage who queried the Nine Tailed Fox in order to go forth with his plan.

 _ **"DO NOT SEE FIT TO QUESTION ME HUMAN. I WILL NEVER CO-EXIST WITH THIS LITTLE HUMAN UNLESS HER GOALS COINCIDE WITH MY OWN"**_ Kurama replied, his voice conveying nothing but scorn for the life form who dared to question his magnificence.

"And what do you want Kurama-san?" Sakura asked turning to her Tailed Beast.

 _ **"I SEEK TO FULFIL FATHER'S LEGACY AND CREATE TRUE PEACE BY ANNIHILATING YOU AND YOUR KIND LITTLE HUMAN!"**_ Kurama answered, expressing much disscontempt when speaking the word 'human.'

"But wouldn't your father not like how you're killing people if you're trying to create peace?" Sakura asked wondering why the Nine Tails would want to kill people if that was the antithesis of peace.

 _ **"DO NOT ATTEMPT TO COMPREHEND MATTERS THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND LITTLE HUMAN. YOUR IGNORANCE OF YOUR OWN SPECIES FAULTS IS PATHETIC, SURELY YOU HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF A TASTE OF THE SHINOBI WORLD YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN IT BY NOW! ALL HUMANS ARE THE INCARNATION OF HATE WHICH SEEKS ONLY SELF DESTRUCTION"**_ Kurama snarled with a fury that indeed lived up to the Tailed Demon's name.

The pink haired child paused at a loss for words while the Fox continued his rant.

 _ **"TO HAVE FALLEN SO FAR AND LEARNED NOTHING. IT'S PATHETIC. YOU, A SACRIFICE FOR ONE MAN'S SELFISH DESIRE TO PROTECT ANOTHER, AS IF ONE LIFE WAS TRULY WORTH IT ALL AND. ACCORDING TO FATHER'S WORDS SPARING HIS LIFE OVER YOURS WAS A PRACTICAL MOVE ON HIS PART, BUT NO LESS DESPICABLE AT THE COST OF AN INFANT LIFE"**_ Kurama continued bearing the knowledge of the Child of Prophecy although having realised that he has spoken too much with too many prying audiences with Isobu and the Mizukage within his host's mind.

The mindscape had faded from the two as Yagura and Sakura returned the world around them both having thoughts of their own on the Nine Tailed Fox.

Yagura held a blank expression but was quite intrigued to see the famed Nine Tails in person having now bore witness to its arrogance much like how Isobu had told him as well as the root of something deeper on an emotional level.

It was clear to the Mizukage that Kurama like Isobu held great knowledge but unlike Isobu who seemed to accept the totality of his circumstances and attempt to bond with the human hosts who captured him, Kurama had utterly despised humanity and sought its destruction in the name of his 'father' whoever he might've been.

But this was inconsequential to Yagura's plans, though it did raise the issue of Sakura being weaker without the Nine Tailed Fox's cooperation. But that was why Zabuza was still a benefactor in this case.

Sakura on the other hand left the Mizukage's office and ran across the rooftops of Kirigakure in search of a place to clear her head as she pelted across the village and across the towers and spires.

Having eventually made it out of the village and close to a lake encroached by a thick fog Sakura had stopped as she caught her breath sitting with her arms folded around her legs while trying to comprehend all that she had heard from the Nine Tailed Fox after it spoke of how the humans were equal to that of a disease which he sought to cleanse in the name of his creator or 'father' as he called him.

But how could the Nine Tails have told her that she didn't understand, she suffered because of him. This was all his fault.

It was only then that Isobu's words of 'life is not fair' came back into the mind of the pink haired Jinchuuriki and that was when Sakura began to ask herself 'what can be done about it?'

And stemming from this action that Sakura opted to commune with Kurama once again, to probe for answers that would ease the pain the child felt in her chest.

With the world shifting from the cold misty lake to a dilapidated cage, the choking heat stifling Sakura as she approached the cage with emerald green eyes meeting crimson with black slits, one invoking the pursuit of knowledge and the other glaring with disgust.

 _ **"LEAVE NOW LITTLE HUMAN, I DO NOT WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU"**_ Kurama stated icily.

"I want you to tell me why you hate humanity so much?" Sakura asked with her voice conveying fright at having to speak to the Nine Tailed Beast but also containing a small form of courage within her words with determination not to back down until she was satisfied with his answer.

 _ **"WHY? YOU'VE SEEN IT FOR YOURSELF, IN FACT YOUR TONE IS HOW IT BEGINS… FEAR"**_ Kurama answered with the child remaining silent for him to continue.

 _ **"FEAR OF THAT WHICH YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND LEADS TO ANGER, ANGER LEADS TO HATE, HATE… LEADS TO SUFFERING"**_ continued the Nine Tails pausing as he let the information sink in to his human host.

"It doesn't have to be that way, if you made people understand or stopped and tried to reason with them then maybe-" Sakura babbled before being cut off by the Nine Tailed Fox.

 _ **"IT MATTERS NOT IF THE HUMANS UNDERSTAND, ONLY THAT THEY CEASE TO EXIST. UNIFORMITY AND YOUR WARPED PERCEPTION OF 'PEACE' IS A LIE. TRUE PEACE COMES FROM DEATH AND THE PATH BEYOND. AND SO LONG YOUR AS YOUR SOUL EXISTS YOU WILL NEVER KNOW TRUE PEACE IN LIFE OR DEATH LITTLE HUMAN!"**_ snapped the Nine Tailed Fox wishing to silence the child's insistent questioning.

"THEN MAKE ME UNDERSTAND! Don't keep me in the dark because I want to know why you hate and why it is that you won't trust me when I have suffered just as much as you have" Sakura retorted, angry that the Nine Tails was so arrogant that it blinded him to the suffering of others.

 _ **"YOU? SUFFER AS MUCH AS I? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH LITTLE HUMAN. YOUR SUFFERING WAS MINUTE COMPARED TO THE PAIN I ENDURED WHEN FATHER LEFT ME, YOU HAD THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS, YOU STILL HAVE THAT NIHILIST YOU TRAVEL WITH AS YOUR TEACHER, I HAVE NOBODY BUT MYSELF AND MY GOAL TO FULFIL FATHER'S LEGACY!"**_ replied the Nine Tailed Fox retorting with a fury to match his human host's quite shocked at the nerve of her to compare her brief experience of pain compared to his eons of suffering.

"Then you don't have to suffer alone because whether you like it or not I'M ALWAYS WITH YOU!" shouted the pink haired child with this being the one response that Kurama couldn't retort with his vast wisdom.

Truth be told he was actually at a loss for words for how simple of a response that was.

It was indeed accurate that he wasn't alone… anymore but the years of torment he had suffered couldn't be undone now that he suddenly had the gift of company.

The Nine Tails just sighed now opting for a softer approach before forcing the child out of her mindscape.

 _ **"Understandability and empathy can't undo the damage that's been done to me. My goal and purpose is everything that makes me who I am, Father created me for a promise very important to him. And though you have suffered similarly I cannot hold empathy so long as there are those who seek the power I contain"**_ Kurama explained this time no longer declaring his words, sounding sincere in his conviction before ejecting Sakura back to the physical world around her.

Already Sakura had much to think about as she returned to the Hidden Mist Village lost in a state of outward apathy but her dulled internal conflict now continuing to question her place in a world that hates her and what she contains.

The Fox suffered as she did, but unlike her the Fox had purpose. The promise he made to his creator. But what was it that Sakura lived for?

That was when he stepped in front of her. The Demon of the Mist who stood before her as cold and as apathetic as he often liked to outwardly portray. To so often claim that he cared little about her outside of her value as a weapon to use before being discarded. But it was that look in his eye that told Sakura something more.

It wasn't a look of concern for something so trivial as a tool or weapon but rather one of deeper meaning.

It wasn't stated but just inferred by the Mist Swordsman's relief which came as he realised he found her His relaxed muscles and small sigh told Sakura that much.

The bond between master and student was what gave purpose much in the same way as parent and child.

The passing of knowledge, philosophy and of shared strength.

Having remembered what Zabuza told her of his past it was with this that Sakura was reminded that he needed her as a rock just as much as he desired to use her power to destroy the Mizukage. For all of Kurama's disdain for humanity the true value of bonds shared between two people of all sorts were still one of the few pure things humankind reciprocated among others no matter how temporary or infinite it might've been.

Just like when the two had first left the Hidden Leaf Village, the Mist Swordsman and his Jinchuuriki returned to the Hidden Mist Village hand in hand with the Child's mind now absolved of those questions in her mind now that she had found solace in her bond with her Master.

 **A/N: Well that was a lot more angsty than I thought it was gonna be.**

 **And would you believe me if I told you I wanted this chapter to be lighthearted and fun (as seen in the earlier part of it) but then it just spiraled into angst and my look at the Nine Tailed Fox.**

 **For those of you wondering NO Kurama's power will not just be there as an automatic juice up and in this story will be used sparingly as the BIG ULTIMATE POWERUP THINGIE because lets face it Naruto (especially in Shippuden) started treating powers like a fucking RPG where with the Sharingan you had a tiered system with shit you can do from something that was initially there to copy someone else's moves and act as a pseudo bullet time thing.**

 **One thing I wish to avoid is the abundance of bullshit powers and focus more or less on traditional combat with Jutsu here and there (Although I am wishing to experiment with Partial Tailed Beast transformations akin to Gaara during the Chuunin Exams arc)**

 **Another thing to note is my interpretation of the Nine Tailed Fox's backstory with his 'father' Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki.**

 **Though my knowledge is still a little fuzzy I find it a little hard to believe that Kurama would be all buddy buddy with Naruto after having long known hatred and humanity's shortcomings and lived for eons longer than any human (Especially one who's world view was as limited as Naruto's of all people) could dream of.**

 **But then again I put it down to Kishimoto's wishy washy writing of BELIEVE IN YOURSELF AND YOU'LL ALWAYS WIN! :D Even despite what happened in canon I can only see Kurama allying with the protagonist out of necessity rather than because he wanted to (hence the line 'understandability and empathy can't undo the damage that's been done to me')**

 **However for as cynical as this story is I do still wish to include doses of humanity here and there which is why I brought Hiruzen back into the plot as the mentor figure for Toru as a means of showcasing some of the core aspects of why care and the values your loved ones hold is what's truly important (a message that I feel was completely fucked over despite being one of the biggest points of Naruto *AHEM* Sasuke in the main canon.)**

 **Actually on the subject of Sasuke in this version of events I'm going to be altering him from 'emo guy who hates everything' to what many would describe as 'a pretty kewl guy who's laid back and stuff' hence why I made the choice to let him have puns of fun.**

 **But anyway next time we'll be getting a follow up arc to Conspiracy of the Mist which only continues to delve into Takeshi's client Dr Shiro Ito and what he was doing in the next chapter (which for those of you wondering where this is going it ties into the downfall of the Fourth Mizukage and Zabuza and Sakura's expulsion into the life of a Missing Nin)**

 **^^ See ya next time.**


	14. Chapter 13

Sakura Demon of the Leaf

Chapter 13: The Power of a Bond and the Destinies Lain Before Them

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!"

With a big grin on the newly turned Six year old's face, the Namikaze was overjoyed to have been surrounded by friends, family and those closest to him celebrating his birthday.

Scenes of laughter, joy and the occasional Earthquaking yell of **SASUKE!** upon a hurricane of bad birthday puns from the blonde's best friend. But this day was no less a wonderful surprise for the Namikaze prodigy. For it was on this day that Minato decided that it would be time for both Jiraiya and himself to tell him about his destiny as The Child of Prophecy.

Of course this would come later on in the day, as Jiraiya opted to make his appearance a surprise and being a father first and foremost Minato would allow Naruto to spend his birthday free of the knowledge which would soon have him placed in a position of great importance.

Something which Minato was doubly glad for as this allowed him to settle into a more comfortable role as he could be excused of his duties in dealing with the heavy political aspects of the Hokage job and instead spend time with his family, shuddering to think that his son would become a negligent parent to his children upon attaining the Hokage position.

Coinciding with this was also how jovial of a time this was. It was good to see a side of life that hadn't completely fallen apart in this era of peace that was slowly beginning to heal from the effects of the last war.

While it was true that Minato wished that Kakashi was here to have spent this day with Naruto he knew that such matters of the heart couldn't be rushed and if they couldn't heal then Kakashi would learn to put it beside himself in time as he did with Obito and Rin's deaths.

It would have been better having him know that there was nothing he could've done and subsequently easier for one to accept what has happened knowing that Sakura was out of reach rather than have him lament what if scenarios.

Minato was willing to let him and Anko grieve, but to have ignored one of the last people who connected him to his team was only doing more damage than Kakashi knew by severing himself from such connections like that. But soon he would come to learn that he would be teaching someone who would truly determine the future of the world during their genin years.

The afternoon sun was setting and so too was the time where Naruto would come to learn of what was to come.

xXx

"Ow" Sakura squeaked as she tried to suppress the pain.

"Sit still child, I told you long ago that under my command you will not cr-"

"I understand Zabuza-sama but it doesn't make it hurt any less" Sakura interjected as she bit her lip as a distraction from the pain while Zabuza removed the Kunai and shuriken lodged within her abdomen, luckily missing any vital organs which would lead to almost instantaneous death.

To any other child this would be dangerous if not fatal to say the least.

To Sakura… It was Tuesday.

Whether she was in Konoha or in Kirigakure one thing remained the same. She was always in pain. But unlike Konoha where her torment was meaningless outside of a petty desire for revenge despite the ignorance of Konoha regarding Jinchuuriki, this pain had bore a lesson.

Look for a weakness in the Silent Killing Technique.

As of yet Sakura was unable to find one. And Zabuza wasn't even using his Hiding in the Mist Jutsu in conjunction with the technique.

"You know that blade does not suit your size as of this time" Zabuza remarked as his eyes looked in the direction of Sakura's katana indicative of what he was getting at while removing one of the Shuriken to which the jinchuuriki winced at, biting down harder at her lip.

"Why is that Zabuza-sama?" queried the pink haired child.

"Because your movements are sluggish and your strikes far too wild. Our target sought death and was testing you as he revealed before dying. Any other opponent will not make the same mistake and as such I will have to appropriate another weapon for you" answered the Mist Swordsman pulling out a kunai.

"What kind of weapon will I be using?" Sakura asked as Zabuza pulled out the last of the kunai and shuriken stuck in her body.

"I'll have to decide that in due time. But for now you are sleep so that the Fox may heal your injuries and you will be ready for tomorrow… The Mizukage requests your presence again" Zabuza growled, despising the attempts the Mizukage made to turn his weapon away from him.

"You know that I'll never leave you right? No matter what the Mizugake says" Sakura commented knowing how her master hated her being in the clutches of Yagura. Zabuza found her loyalty touching to say the least. But he tried not to let this feeling overcome him lest he suffer great pain at the hands of the Mizukage turning her against him or worse having Zabuza kill her in order to get to the Mizukage.

Zabuza answered with a soft growl and instead had left his Jinchuuriki to sleep while he left to seek out some weaponry for his subordinate to use in battle.

Though truth be told her 'very PRIVATE lessons with the Mizukage' were more than worrying to him in the sense that he was attempting to teach her philosophy based upon his experiences which soon after finding out that she was reiterating the information to Zabuza had been forbidden to speak of it altogether.

It angered Zabuza more than it should've. The Mist Swordsman felt himself becoming too attached to his Jinchuuriki and he needed to stop before the bond between him and his subordinate had shared. Such bonds were dangerous and should they grow beyond what was necessary for survival such bonds could lead to unnecessary pain for both of them.

And Zabuza wanted that bond between them to stop here before it grew into something stronger. The stronger the bond the harder it would be for the two to sever once Sakura outlived her usefulness.

Walking across the streets of Kirigakure with a light drizzle of rain indicative of the storm to come the dark grey skies had blackened as the night came in thick. Much was on the Mist Swordsman's mind as he tried to keep it clear and focused on his current task, but even such a focus had eluded the Hidden Mist Swordsman on this night.

It was a time in which the Shinobi world feared most. Peace was a powder keg waiting to explode, tensions between lands which had been released by the Third Wars end had begun to build up again with their vitriol this time being based upon the aftermath of the most recent war with its survivors using that as justification for more warfare out of some lust for revenge.

Truth be told the cycle of these conflicts were becoming somewhat tedious to Zabuza.

There would always be conflict whether internal or on a large scale. What was the point if nothing was gained from these pyrrhic victories?

After all, the Hidden Mist had known full well what came of such things and yet now the Village was in a true state of disrepair with seemingly nobody aside from Zabuza trying to do anything about it.

True, there had been insurgents from time to time and rebellions here and there. But what they lacked was subtlety and the means in which to defeat a Jinchuuriki. Zabuza had his weapon of choice, and now it was merely an issue of honing that weapon's skills so that she could destroy the Three Tailed Beast Container.

"Fancy seeing you here my Handsome Handyman" called a womanly voice from the darkness, her figure half illuminated by the street light with the other cloaked in the pitch of night, her sly grin forming as she had heard the annoyed groan of the Hidden Mist Swordsman, satisfied at her easy attempts of rousing a reaction from the man.

"What do you want?" Zabuza asked scowling at how his thoughts were disrupted by the dual Kekkei Genkai user's presence.

"Just to talk" Mei answered simply, remaining where she was, her alluring voice sounding as if she wished for the Mist Swordsman to join her in the cover of darkness.

"Are you here to waste my time or is this something that I should consider important?" Zabuza queried with his ever present dry sense of humour creeping into his tone.

"Is Sakura-chan someone you consider important to you?" Mei asked

"If you're trying to goad me I'm not in the mood" Zabuza replied bluntly avoiding the question.

"Answer my question Zabuza, is she important to you?" Mei asked again, this time her voice sounding more stern in tone.

"She is only as important as her abilities are drawn from the Nine Tailed Fox, had she been anyone else she would mean nothing to me" Zabuza snapped with Mei's reaction one of amusement.

"Then why are you so frustrated?" Mei queried, her tone now returning to her typical teasing one as seen in their many past encounters

"Because you see fit to bother me" Zabuza answered no longer wishing to indulge the woman about the bond between his subordinate and himself.

"Hm… I don't think so. This is different from all the other times you've spoken to me. If I could harbour a guess I'd say our dear little Sakura-chan means more to you than killing Yagura" Mei remarked which had earned the ire of the Mist Swordsman.

"No. All that child is and everything that has corresponded to her existence was a mistake, by all accounts she should have died long ago and if not dead then in the claws of those who seek to use her. I simply got to her first and as such I will use her until I no longer need her" Zabuza explained with such ice cold bitterness and straight to the point conveyance in his tone that he wanted Mei to get a loud and clear message that the bond shared between the two were a means to an end and nothing more.

"So tell me, when will you no longer need her?" Mei asked which had Zabuza cornered as he attempted to utter a response.

True, Zabuza needed Sakura to kill the Mizukage, but Zabuza had realised that upon doing so he'd be branded a Missing Nin and have no choice but to escape with Sakura as a power play insurance that no money hungry fool thought him an easy target on his own lest his reputation fail him.

If that was the case then why did he feel guilty about this? Before Sakura entered the picture all Zabuza had planned everything out but now it felt harrowing to say the least now that he had to watch over more than the cold steel of a weapon.

Even if he tried to keep her away and his bond with her as simple as it could possibly get. His decisions affected those he travelled with, his influence directly tied into her wellbeing and especially considering her developmental years would ultimately shape up the kind of person she would become.

None of this had occurred to the Mist Nin before, having been so consumed by his goal that he had yet to understand that which he was using was by all accounts, human.

"Now you understand" Mei stated in a grave tone.

"Understand what?" Zabuza queried to make her point crystal clear.

"Just how important it is to a girl's heart that you tread carefully with these bonds, no matter how small or how desperate they are to reach out and connect with you. Know that your actions are only going to cause more pain by severing them than you would embrace them!" Mei stated coldly, with a seething anger to her words yet a tone that conveyed some kind of tender emotion that Zabuza had recognised within himself regarding his own feelings towards the woman who stood before him.

A deafening silence had hushed over the two as Mei realised her position and why it was important to remain discreet so long as Yagura remained in power for the two of them.

Even despite how both of them felt, the two had known such pain would come of it and had hoped that once it ended perhaps something could be done about this wound within their bond.

"So what do you suggest?" Zabuza queried despite the stinging pain he felt in his chest, still fresh from the woman's words who had cut far deeper than he expected.

"We organise Sakura a little 'birthday present'" Mei replied with Zabuza sighing but ultimately relenting considering that this may as well tie into his plans of getting the child a more suitable weapon for her combat capabilities.

"As much as I disagree with your intent to coddle her, I already have something in mind" Zabuza stated before going into the details of what he wished to get her.

xXx

Shogi was a game Hiruzen had often found quite amusing.

Unsurprising considering the game being one of the mind and of tactics. To some it may have been long and arduous. But to those of patience and intellect, they could plan ahead and usurp victory from the first move.

Unfortunately he and Toru's first game didn't go so well.

The vengeful look in the boy's eye had returned this time directed at the shogi pieces he had played and subsequently failed him which had Toru half tempted to smash the board in anger had it not been for the fact that he was in the presence of somebody else who had invited him to play.

"Don't fret, Shogi is a game that takes time to master. Even I have trouble with from time to time when facing off against the Nara clan" Hiruzen said, before going to Segway into what he wanted to speak with Toru.

 **"For what reason did you have to test me with this game?"**

"To see how you were feeling. From what I could gather back in the Hokage's office you appeared closed in. Shogi is a game of the mind, and one doesn't need to be psychic in order to gather one's mind during an emotional state no matter how closed off" Hiruzen explained which sounded reasonable enough.

 **"Then why did you not ask or demand?"** Toru queried seemingly skeptical as to why this method was preferable to a more obvious one.

"Would you have told me if I did?" Hiruzen asked which had Toru's eye widen as he began to realise what the old man was getting at.

"From what I know of you, you're not easily trusting, and that in among itself is part of the problem, but one that takes time in order to earn. Much like most things in this life really" added the former Hokage taking a drag from his pipe.

 **"So to what end are you trying to convince me?"**

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything. Just show you the positives of reaching out and forming bonds with others" Hiruzen replied, wishing to provide his insight onto the mummified child's little predicament.

 **"What difference does it make? They do not wish to befriend me and as such I do not wish to befriend them."**

"It makes all the difference. In fact a simple misunderstanding can be cleared up only if both parties are willing to seek knowledge to better understand those different from them" Hiruzen replied to a skeptical Toru but the boy opted to listen to the rest of what the former Hokage had to say having been curious at the response to say the least.

"It's so simple it's actually quite comical to say the least" Hiruzen added sounding almost sarcastic as he lightly chuckled at the notion.

"You see the root of all ill intent as I have come to know it stems from fear. Not in the sense of your status, though I'm sure their parents probably won't help in that matter… Nor the incident now that I think about it" Hiruzen began still thinking up of ways in which he could help heal the rift between Toru and the Village's precognitive bias against any associated with the Hidden Stone Village.

"Never the less, it is from fear that misinformation spreads, and the farther it spreads the more likely it is that those acceptant of that information will come to strongly believe it to be the truth due to the majority having perpetuated its own variant of the subject matter" Hiruzen explained giving his insight onto how the source of conflicts he had fought and had seen Shinobi all throughout the years die for erupt from a simple case of misunderstanding.

What the old man said had made sense to the boy. And though it was painful to admit his own actions had indeed been rather violent and perhaps unnecessary to have solved this problem. But the truth of it all was that friendships were of no concern to him. Only the death of the bloody demon who had taken his parents lives and left him to deal with the aftermath.

 **"I understand what you're saying Professor. But I don't want to befriend others because they will distract me from killing that monster who killed my parents"**

The former Hokage bore a much more contemplative look after reading the boy's writings. Perhaps it was too late that he had come before the Toru had lost himself to the allure of revenge and the false promise it brought of fulfilment.

But to give up was allow apathy to set in. And such a thing was pathetic and the mere inverse of the idealism that any Hidden Leaf Shinobi. The former Hokage had promised his successor that he would do all he could to help Toru and he was going to keep that promise.

But matters such as this weren't easily healed.

However hatred grew and festered over time to the point where it would overtake and consume beings whole like a dark creature that looked over all people. To whisper hateful things into their ears and convert them into a slave of their own desire and twist the context by which they could be freed into a perpetual cycle of hatred.

It was armed with this knowledge that Sarutobi sought understanding to properly dictate his next choice of words to guide Toru to a lighter path.

"And do you know why this monster attacked your family?" Sarutobi asked which had Toru ponder for a bit.

He… Wasn't actually sure. He was initially going to retort because he's evil, but that wouldn't have made sense. Why spare him and not his parents? Monsters didn't feel regret or remorse.

While Toru pondered Sarutobi could already see his work unfolding upon the boy.

To ask and question was what would allow one the clarity in which to see beyond hatred and allow one to seek the source in which emotion would have no smokescreen to mask the truth and how it is perceived.

Such queries only drove one to seek the answers and fill in the gaps of knowledge and eradicate desire for more until it is completed. Such is human nature.

 **"What are you trying to teach me?"** scrawled the mummified Toru as he tilted his head to the side confused

"What I seek to teach you is how bonds can strengthen not only yourself but how their influence can be a positive force" Hiruzen replied gaining the Toru's attention for which Hiruzen took as a sign to continue.

"Bonds, whether through friends, family or those closest to you influence the other, and vice versa. Our actions shape the world around us, and the people who we call loved ones" Hiruzen began.

"It is from this that when we feel pain, whether emotional or physical we feel comfortable in turning to them for help and in turn draw strength in companionship as their influence grows between two people on a more subconscious level"

"You feel at ease, as if you could talk to them like you would a family member. And out in the battlefield Shinobi become closer than family when in the thick of battle" Hiruzen explained before taking a drag from his pipe.

"Know, that it is not combat prowess or chakra reserves that make great Ninja, but rather than ability to adapt and use the ties that bind you and others together to use your combined skills as one and work together to create something better"

"It was from these values that I had learned from my predecessor Tobirama Senju that with equal amounts of unity among your allies and friends combined with your talents that you will uphold the Will of Fire" Hiruzen concluded, being a firm believer in the strength carried by bonds as a force for good and the love for others.

Such a thing had indeed rung true with the Ino-Shika-Cho formation and for a time even the Sannin he had trained held a kinship that up until the point where they had all drifted apart was one that was closer than family.

But that was a long time ago, and Hiruzen would prefer not to dwell on the past lest he let his mistakes turn to grief and from there have such thoughts consume him and decided to return his attention to the matter at hand which in his case was the child who stood before him consumed with thoughts about what he had just heard.

"I don't expect you to be able to truly understand such a thing yet. But in time you will learn of such things child" Hiruzen added, his tone warm shortly before he had sent the boy home to take in the information he had come to learn here.

Perhaps the result wouldn't be immediate, but Hiruzen knew that Toru would come to understand the true power held by bonds and just how important they were.

xXx

Sakura heard the feint patter of footsteps above her as she awoke, slipping into the shadows brandishing Kunai as her mask glistened while she moved into the deep darkness, attempting to sense who might be coming inside.

Thankfully this time it was a familiar presence. She saw Mei Terumi and her Master enter the room prompting her to lower her guard as she stepped from the shadows to meet them.

"You really should stop hiding your beautiful face Sakura-chan" Mei stated cheerily as she approached the child who was in for a very special surprise.

The Pink Haired Jinchuuriki blushed at the praise given by the woman who held a bright smile much to the chagrin of the more downplayed Zabuza who appeared much like he usually did, although this time he appeared less sullen than he was when he had left beforehand.

"What's going on Mei-san?" Sakura asked confused as to what she was doing here considering that Zabuza normally kept his distance from Mei.

"Take off your mask and I'll show you" Mei replied which Sakura had complied, removing the mask revealing her whisker marked face with her eyes conveying confusion as to what Mei was doing, to which the woman had handed Sakura a small box.

Upon taking the box from Mei's hand Sakura opened it to find a silver necklace inside. As Sakura examined the necklace she found a silver ring at the end of it with inscribed Kanji reading 'Love'

Such a simple word with such a powerful meaning. This combined with such a generous gesture had the child's heart tugging at itself, straining as questions began to flow within Sakura's mind, trying to stifle as sound as her most prominent question was why Mei would do such a thing for her.

But this had only further served to flood the Jinchuuriki's thoughts with confusion. Kind acts had felt so alien considering what Sakura had been instilled with due to not only Zabuza's rigorous training sessions but also how she had never been the recipient of gifts since she had first met Anko or Kakashi… And even then those were a rarity considering how little time they were able to spend with her.

Zabuza softly growled under his breath as he noticed Sakura's eyes watering. It was a mistake to have given her such a gift considering her path in life was to either live as a pariah or live as a monster stripped of her moral conscience.

Such things would only bring her pain that stemmed from the heart.

"Why?" Sakura asked, her voice melancholy in its delivery yet absolutely puzzled as to why somebody would go so far as to give her something like this?

Momentarily confused by this behaviour Mei had soon come to realise that such a thing should've been expected considering what Mei could have assumed from her life beforehand. The lives of Jinchuuriki were never easy ones.

"Because you like I have known pain. Different pain perhaps, but pain none the less. So I just wanted to give you this to show you that there's more to life than constant suffering. And that sometimes a small kindness can bestow renewed spirit to those who have lost sight of it" Mei answered, her voice conveying a warm tone and one that was filled with unabashed sincerity as she watched Sakura's reaction turn to one of tearful happiness as she looked upon her gift.

"If you two are quite finished with your little 'girl talk' I have a REAL gift she can actually use" Zabuza cut in, killing the uplifting mood right then and there in his typical blunt fashion. Besides, Zabuza was never one for such mushy drivel… Even despite the sentiment being on the verge of bringing a tear to his eye.

"What I bring you now is a Short Blade and Fuuma Shuriken as your primary and secondary weapons in the field of battle. Not only would the Short Blade be better suited to you in Close Quarters Combat, but the Fuuma Shuriken still delivers the long range attacks and the power in which to defeat your enemies" Zabuza explained as he handed Sakura the Short Blade which had a metallic handle alongside a sheath which looked to be something she would strap to her back with the blade facing down so that if could be drawn in an icepick grip.

"Oh, of course YOU would be the one to give her weapons as a gift meant to cheer her up" Mei sneered, thinking that Zabuza would've at least been a little less lazy in using the weapons he had gotten Sakura specifically for the field as gifts.

"Well they certainly cheer me up" Zabuza retorted as he found himself locked in a glaring contest with the woman.

"Besides, I don't need you corrupting her with womanly possessions." Zabuza remarked which as many would expect fueled the fire of Mei Terumi and had resulted in a back and forth argument between the Mist Swordsman and herself, both of them squabbling like school children, all the while Sakura just sat and stared up at the two confusingly with a small smile on her face and only one thought running through her mind.

 **"(Is this what it feels like to have a family?)"**

xXx

Today was a fantastic day.

Presents, Friends, Family… Cake. In his own words Naruto's birthday was 'the best one EVER!" suitably followed up with a fist in the air and a generally positive vibe throughout. However positive and lighthearted the day may have been, it was also a day in which Naruto would come to learn of his true role in things to come.

The Child of Prophecy.

A grand destiny that Jiraiya had told Minato to be true despite having once believed that Minato could be it. But the Toads were certain it was Naruto. And it only made sense given all that the Hokage had stood for that Naruto would be the one to lead not only Konoha but also the World into an era of peace. It was within moments that Minato had called Naruto upstairs to meet up with his 'ojii-san.'

Though Jiraiya's appearances were occasional, the Toad Sannin (usually by angry threat of Kushina's wrath) often made an appearance in Naruto's life, if only to give him the best possible childhood he could get in this time of peace.

But Minato couldn't help but worry about how Naruto would take this news. Best case scenario he would be overjoyed and accept his task with the hopes of achieving world peace to the best of his ability. But on the other hand his reaction to such news and at such a young age could place an unbelievable amount of pressure on his young life to the point where anxiety would be at an all time high for him.

As a parent Minto really dreaded having to put such a daunting task upon his son considering the toll it would take on his sanity.

However this burden was one that was necessary to obtain peace.

And knowing how much Naruto resembled his parents Minato held confidence that Naruto would be able to undertake any challenge and persevere through it to achieve anything he set his mind to.

The door to Minato's room opened to reveal the blonde boy who's eyes and smile lit up like a Christmas Tree upon seeing the Pervy Sage.

"OJII-SAN!" Naruto exclaimed, leaping into a tight hug with Jiraiya returning such an affection by embracing the young boy.

"Naruto, I know you're excited to see Jiraiya-sensei but we've both have something very important to talk about" Minato interjected with Naruto's expression changing from a bright, gleaming smile to one of confusion.

"Huh? What do ya mean Dad?" Naruto asked while the Toad Sage just smiled at the innocent young boy, so blissfully unaware of the great task he would soon have to undertake.

"Naruto what we're about to tell you is something that's gonna change the world" Jiriaya spoke which had the six year old looking at his Grandfather figure in awe and wonderment at what they were talking about.

Jiraiya had informed Naruto about the Toads and how Jiraiya had first became aware of them and how he had soon come to learn of something known as the Child of Prophecy from the Great Toad Sage had informed Jiraiya that such a Child of Prophecy existed in Naruto.

Naruto's mind was spinning when he heard the news.

He was the Chosen One, the Child of Prophecy who would save the world from destruction. He would have so much responsibility and so much pressure to live up to the Toad Sage's prediction.

But even despite the weight of the world being thrust upon his shoulders knowing that he would play such a pivotal role in the world and having such a tale with him as the titular hero was an idea that the six year old loved.

As a result Naruto was ecstatic to have been privy to the knowledge that he was the Child of Prophecy who would save the world whenever that powerful threat loomed to destroy the world.

Minato opted to leave out the detail of that masked man he had fought on the day of Naruto's birth, knowing full well that he'd need to be adequately prepared before learning of his enemy.

"I know you're excited son, but you must be cautious. What we ask of you is a lot, but I have full confidence that in training you to become a Shinobi you will be able to fulfil the Prophecy and bestow peace upon the world" Minato stated, with his words intent being one of caution but also ones of confidence in his son.

"Don't worry Dad! I'm gonna save the world, be Hokage and THE GREATEST NINJA EVER!" Naruto exclaimed, triumphantly raising his fist into the air. Excited that he was going to get trained to do cool jutsu and walk the path of the hero.

 **A/N: *sigh* Sorry for taking so long I've just been suffering writers block… and depression.**

 **Honestly the most joy I've found in my life is writing and doing so has been a pain considering that as of recently writing dialogue is something that I've found myself having trouble with in terms of making it sound natural and in-character with who I'm writing.**

 **It's this and a combination in how my interest in Naruto is nowhere near as strong as it used to be. Again as obvious with my jabs at the main canon I've just lost interest since I've seen the potential Kishimoto squandered with SO MANY characters and plots whether he just ignored them overtime or just threw characters into situations for contrived reasons.**

 **And even with my own story I'm slowly growing sick of it if only because it serves as a constant reminder of squandered potential.**

 **But more on topic when I was in a much better mood I was able to write in a more lighthearted (some would argue more heartwarming, though I doubt my writing abilities made it come across that way)**

 **I was also thinking about switching up some points in the arc which I had planned and as such to ensure readers don't lose interest and move onto something else I opted to include a little bit of the Canon storyline involving a certain Tanuki Jinchuuriki which will end… Well I think you can gander at that.**

 **So I guess the future chapters will reflect my depressed and embittered mood (which people seem to enjoy so fuck it, depressing drama away)**

 **So in the next chapter prepare to see some lovely moments all being set up for some tragic payoff.**


	15. Chapter 14

Sakura Demon of the Leaf

Chapter 14: Sanguine Criticism

"Tell me Sakura-chan. What do you know about the concept of love?" Yagura asked, provocative in his attempt to see such a concept from the limited scope of a five year old's perspective on the matter.

"I'm not sure" answered the child. Truthfully she couldn't directly answer the question having not felt the kind of love the Mizukage was likely referring to.

True, she had seen such an example with Kakashi and Anko's relationship and how they would often tease each other and to a lesser degree the outright denial of passion with both Mei and Zabuza letting in a few romantic moments here and there as Sakura witnessed the night previously.

"Come now, I'm sure you've at least witnessed the results of couples bonding with one another. But that isn't the point of this query" Yagura spoke, leading into another one of his little philosophy lectures to further colour the child's world view on the subject of love.

"Then what is the point Mizugake-sama?" Sakura asked giving the Mizukage leave to explain himself after wincing over the butchering of his title again for the umpteenth time.

"It's meaningless, kind of insipid really" began the Mizukage pausing to take a breath before explaining himself fully.

"From cradle to grave we're all born with one specific purpose. For the males it is to provide the seed in which to germinate and allow for the genetic material of its spawn to fertilize an egg within a female where it can allow for our disgusting species to flourish" Yagura explained, his tone conveying a cold almost bitter abhorrence of the prospect of breeding.

"But what does that have to do with love?" Sakura asked seemingly startled by the Mizukage's thoughts on love.

"It's context, meaningless context designed to create an idealistic bond which can sustain itself long after procreation has already occurred" Yagura replied.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" queried the child.

"Simply because it disguises the truth and subjects an ideal to be interpreted by later generations as the status quo for what such a bond should be. Although, later in life when these children grow up they continue to fool themselves into this ideal despite knowing their purpose to breed livestock" Yagura answered, with particular emphasis on the word 'livestock' to drive the point home that he was in fact referring to humans rather than animals.

"These people are too afraid to acknowledge their ultimate goal is derived by the pleasures of the flesh and that once their purpose has been fulfilled they have no purpose but to die just as meaninglessly as the origins of their creation… Such is the destiny of all humans really" added the Mizukage.

Seeing the confusion upon her face and Yagura knew that he was finally getting somewhere. There was something to be said about teaching and moulding the minds of a younger generation. The way in which they consume information and interpret it would be carried towards the rest of their lives.

And it was from such information that Yagura had managed to craft his perfect weapon.

Anybody of significant intelligence knew that the most powerful weapon was the mind, and like most things in life the mind could be susceptible to control.

However Yagura sought a more subtle method.

Rather than ascertaining control via Kekkei Genkai or Genjutsu such a thing to instil his values and instructions during the early developmental years of childhood would ingrain the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki his philosophy and his teachings from which as her teacher would allow the two of them to share similar views and thusly give her loyalty to him.

Zabuza might have found her first, but in the end his teachings would win out over emotional affection.

Still noting her expression Yagura decided to let her return to the Hidden Mist Swordsman, now pulling her a little further away from Zabuza's grasp.

"You're still young however, but you would do well to reflect on this. Just remember that what I taught you here is only to prevent you from falling into a romantic attachment that will forever harm you in a way which you cannot imagine" concluded the Mizukage, his words seeming like a cruel omen for events to come.

xXx

Wind howled across the dunes of Sunagakure as the sand blasted in a thick hail of tiny grains against the stone houses which had settled themselves within the Hidden Shinobi Village. The residents hid inside their homes for sanctuary with any foolish enough to have been caught outside slowly dying from the sandstorm that raged across the Land of Wind.

But to those wise and hardened by such harsh conditions, the deserts of Suna were made tolerable due to the unity of its people both Shinobi and civilian alike. And much akin to this sandstorm, so too was the Fourth Kazekage's thoughts clouded with concern for his Village.

To say it was nearing financial ruin was an understatement. For too long was the Hidden Sand Village losing out on contracts and clients that even the most suicidal missions had been considered lucky for teams and skilled Shinobi alike to undertake.

Making matters worse was the harsh conditions of the desert making supply import and export shipments for human necessities such as food and water all the more strenuous and few and far between leading to periodic droughts and food shortages. Bad enough as it was, that wasn't even counting the amount of smaller necessities required to maintain the Village's basic industries, infrastructure and other such things.

These were costs that Gold Dust couldn't cover.

And to what end was it that the Hidden Sand Village suffered? The Hidden Leaf Village being preferred by the Wind Daimyo over Suna.

After all why wouldn't the Daimyo choose Konoha? The Yellow Flash was a legendary name revered across the land not only by his skill, but by leadership and the quality of Shinobi and numerous clans with the most notable example being the Uchihas under their belt. It was hard to stomach the peace Treaty between Suna and Konoha but to see the Leaf Village prosper off the blood, sweat and tears of the Hidden Sand Village was heartbreaking to the Fourth Kazekage.

By virtue of Konoha's Clans and status as the most powerful Shinobi Village that was all that it took to only further cement Sunagakure's mediocrity to the point where a peace treaty with the Hidden Leaf Village felt like some kind of condescending pity.

But Rasa was pragmatic. As a person he felt himself too human to ever sink to the disgusting standards of that snake Yagura. The Hidden Mist Village truly sickened him with its infighting and pointless conflict with itself. Say what you would about the Hidden Sand Village but Rasa at least had the people's trust and unity despite the hardships they faced. He liked to think that it was his dedication to the Village and its people that brought out the best of his humanity.

However it was because of these hardships that he had struggled so hard with the worst of his humanity.

Six years ago he lost the love of his life.

His Karura-chan.

The woman who bore him three children. One of whom he regretted ever having conceived, let alone brought into this world with the power of Ichibi. His improper sealing ritual was more trouble than it was worth.

What should have been a means of power for the Sand Village by using Gaara as the One Tailed Tanuki's host became a travesty which cost the life of not only Rasa's wife, but also the many lives lost whenever Gaara had slept. The ramifications of such a necessity for human beings had to be deprived of the child since birth to prevent Shukaku from taking hold over the boy and using this as a means to wreak havoc and destruction.

The beast didn't care for the survival of its host and neither did it hold any regard for its actions or purpose whatever it may have been.

Just mindless death.

Had things gone differently Rasa would have loved Gaara equally as much as Temari and Kankuro. His third child so young, one who possessed Magnet Release as he did, an ability that would allow both father and son to bond over the passing of knowledge to the next generation in a way that he would be unable to with his other two children.

But there was a part of him who hated Gaara for taking his wife away from him.

It was selfish of Rasa to think such a thing but the phantom pain Karura left behind was too great to be ignored. Every time he ever laid eyes on his third child he saw the death of his wife replay over and over again, giving her life for the sake of her child.

The thought of that moment left the Fourth Kazekage cold. Cold enough to test the precipices of Shukaku's power and how well Gaara could control it. Once that was achieved he could bring the Hidden Sand Village back from the downward spiral and show the Wind Daimyo how Suna could do with so little that Konoha wished it could do with its rumoured Nine Tail Jinchuuriki.

Rasa wasn't sure who the Fourth Hokage had chosen to be the sacrifice, but considering the large amounts of chakra it took to contain the Tailed Beasts he would have assumed that like himself, Minato would have selected his son as the sacrifice being mixed of Uzumaki heritage with the Yellow Flash himself.

Anybody else would be a death sentence in more ways than one might think.

But it was while the Fourth Kazekage's mind pondered over Konoha and the Nine Tailed Fox that an idea had formed within the crucible of tangents he had contemplated.

He could consult with the Fourth Hokage for his help in repairing Gaara's seal.

After all since the peace treaty had stood it may as well have been used for something. He could travel to Konoha under the pre-tense of establishing Trade Negotiations across Fire Country and as a bonus getting his seal fixed, his son under control and ultimately allowing for more missions to be completed with Gaara's training over the Tailed Beast as the years went on.

A small smile curved over the Kazekage's lips with prospect of things finally looking up for his village.

However while such a goal was optimistic, Rasa preferred a back up plan be set in place for himself should things go sour with the negotiations with Minato.

As such, even if it pained him to do so, the Kazekage would extend his hand towards the Fourth Mizukage by tasking one of his famed Seven Swordsmen to test Gaara in both his physical and psychological combat.

Best case scenario is that Yagura would boast as he so often did and as such would reveal a weakness in how such pride comes before a fall should his Swordsman defeat Gaara however unlikely it might have been considering previous assassination attempts.

Worst case scenario the Mizukage sees through the visage of what he was planning and instead seeks out the context from which their negotiations were derived at which point Yagura could use as political blackmail to his advantage. A man as despicable as he was smart.

Whatever the case the Kazekage would have to be delicate and swift in his plan and its execution would be all the more important should he be able to pull it off.

xXx

"But how am I supposed to see your attacks?" Sakura asked, blindfolded while readied in a battle stance with her short blade.

"You won't. That isn't the point of this exercise. Feel, don't think. listen to the sound of my footsteps, feel the wind shift with the swing of my blade, and inhale the scent in which you can find me" Zabuza answered in his typical blunt, deadpan fashion, opting to train her to fight without the use of her sight.

"Now… Find me" concluded Zabuza as he vanished into the trees, testing his subordinate's abilities to track down and defeat her opponent in battle.

Taking a deep breath, the child gripped her blade in a tight ice pick grip poised in a defensive stance. Her ears carefully listening to the rustling of the grass and the howl of the wind. Her feet sensing the vibrations of her opponent as he circled the Jinchuuriki like a predator craving its prey waiting for a prime opportunity to sever the flesh from bone.

Sakura had come to know well how Zabuza liked to approach his targets.

He often began with the use of his Hidden Mist Jutsu followed by his silent killing technique to get the job done quickly.

Despite his habits giving Sakura much more of a chance to connect the dots and have her pick up on his technique and learn how to combat it. Zabuza opted to use this to go one step beyond in order for her to learn how to not only combat foes without the use of her eyes, but also act as a means of fighting at peak efficiency against Genjutsu users and most importantly, Uchihas.

The patter of footsteps became more frequent in an easterly direction, the pink haired Jinchuuriki remaining steadfast as her mind sharpened, perceiving the speed and movement of the threat as his steps erratic steps were a means to mislead her into a red herring, knowing full well that sound could be malleable to deception as easily as sight in many cases.

Placing her palm upon the ground, Sakura felt the vibrations to ascertain the distance of her attacker, she knew by the small ripples beneath the surface of the ground that he was sneaking around for an exploit in her defence.

Smell, the scent of her master would seal his fate.

Inhaling the scent, Sakura determined her Master's location.

Behind her!

The heavy whoosh of Zabuza's executioner's blade swung down vertically, poised to cleave his subordinate clean in half only to miss his mark, the girl having dodge rolled to the left, recovering quickly as she now had Zabuza's position marked by sound, smell and touch.

Given the size and weight of the Executioner's blade combined with the knowledge Sakura had ascertained in previous sparring matches against her master she only had a split second before Zabuza would return to a battle ready stance in which he would have full control over his weapon.

The question for Sakura in this case was, how could she use that split second against him?

She had to time this perfectly if she was to dispatch him quickly. Zabuza having been as experienced as he had been in all his years of blade combat knew his weaknesses well and knew that both by his fighting style and by virtue of his weapon's size and weight he would be vulnerable and would have to take his time before launching into powerful strikes like the one he had performed previously.

Sakura has shifted her feet, slowly strafing to the left as the dirt gently scuffed as she firmly took her position knowing that sooner of later Zabuza would have to make a move.

A brief lull in the combat had left both opponents on edge, both of them engaged in strategies that would out do with other, one was hindered by her sight being blinded and was handicapped by having only her peripheral senses to guide her while the other was a seasoned Shinobi and completely in his element.

Sakura's hearing picked up the footsteps coming from another direction despite Zabuza's scent being in front of her which had ultimately left her in a state of confusion which had lead to her mistake.

The pressure of a sharp kunai pressed against her neck, the razor's end cutting into the first layer of flesh on the outside, as if to bestow pain as a reminder of the very real threat that such a compromising position could leave her in.

"Why did I defeat you?" Zabuza asked coldly, his tone expressing disappointment in his ultimate weapon.

"I don't know" the child answered plainly.

"You trusted your individual senses too much. You failed to see the point of this exercise" Zabuza explained while Sakura pulled the blindfold from her eyes, witnessing the look of disdain her master held in his eyes.

"What I sought to teach you was that no one sense will carry you to victory. sight can be deceived by illusion, sound can be dampened, smells can be diluted and in the end touch matters little before it's too late to stop the coming onslaught" expounded the Mist Swordsman reprimanding the complete faith Sakura had put into her individual senses without having put in an ounce of thought that it was only through the simultaneous multitasking of all of them that she would be able to do battle with opponents at peak efficiency regardless of handicap.

Sakura's gaze fell to the floor, ashamed that she had failed her master.

It saddened her more than it should've, but unlike other children who would have cried, complained or stubbornly refused to believe that he was being too critical of them Sakura knew that Zabuza was often blunt of his criticisms and that in his coldly delivered critiques there was something constructive to be found.

"I understand Zabuza-sama" Sakura spoke, her tone respectful of her master's words of wisdom.

"However I must ask, why else did you wish me to learn such methods of deprivation?" Sakura asked, returning her short blade to its sheath.

"Because there are those like I who would use something akin to my own Hidden Mist Jutsu to dilute your sense of smell and sound and likewise would Genjutsu users attempt to deceive your eyes. My ulterior lesson here was to train you how to fight against the Sharingan" Zabuza replied noting Sakura's eyes pique with intrigue obviously having heard of the famed Uchiha Clan and their abilities with the Kekkei Genkai.

"I remember back in the Leaf Village they said that at its full potential the Sharingan would be able to defeat anybody who went up against the Uchiha Clan" Sakura spoke, recalling the tall tales told by the Villagers in passing or how many would boast about the highly esteemed and praised Uchiha Clan by pure virtue of their status established by the power of the Sharingan.

"So they'd like you to believe. But nothing is ever truly impregnable" Zabuza remarked having known more than a few ways of getting around the Sharingan from his few experiences in battling members of the Uchiha Clan members.

"Call it laziness but I have come to understand that the Uchiha rely on their Sharingan like a human craves oxygen in the heat of battle. However such an ability drains Chakra to activate, let alone to copy Jutsu and unleash powerful attacks" Zabuza explained

"So that was why you taught me to use Jutsu sparingly?" Sakura asked as the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki thought back to her lessons on Chakra exhaustion and the effects of how chakra loss could severely impact your ability to fight.

"Correct. As such the Uchiha's specialise in Genjutsu and copying jutsu, whether Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. As a result of this I took it upon myself to use only basics rather than flashy techniques that could be stolen and used against me. Uchiha's are thieving bastards when it comes to hot shots who showcase their best jutsu" continued the Mist Ninja.

"They might as well be handing the Uchiha Clan their best moves on a silver platter. But I think you can assert for yourself on how they came to be revered as one of the most powerful clans in the world. Suffice it to say it wasn't from their hard work… Or originality for that matter." Zabuza added, quipping about the Uchiha Clan's undeserved praise given the sardonic tone to his voice.

"You sound as if they don't deserve their reputation" Sakura mused, wondering why Zabuza thought such a thing when the Hidden Leaf Village thought the world of the high status clan.

"They don't. A true Shinobi fights with the skills and abilities they have worked to achieve on their own, not by the shameless theft of techniques perfected by others. It's dishonouring to know that the Uchiha Clan is so revered when it is the blood of their defeated enemies from whom they had stolen their techniques from" Zabuza replied with a tone of voice that held the general feel of 'I don't like the Uchiha Clan very much… actually I don't like them at all'

"Well… Going back to my evaluation. What can I do to improve upon my peripheral senses Zabuza-sama?" Sakura queried hoping that armed with this knowledge she could better use it to better herself in the field of battle.

"Learn to adjust to your other senses and never rely on any one of them specifically. Alternate frequently and eventually it will become second nature to you to use sound or touch as easily as sight" Zabuza answered, concluding the two's training session. And it seemed not a moment too soon as a Mist Shinobi had arrived informing the two that the Mizukage had requested the two's presence at the Mizukage's office with another mission for the two to undertake.

xXx

Minutes after Yagura's request of Zabuza and Sakura's presence the two had arrived much to the delight of the Mizukage. And today he had a mission for them that would truly satisfy him with the results of the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki's true prowess.

"What is it you request of us Mizukage-sama?" Zabuza asked.

"Recently I've been contacted by the Fourth Kazekage about a mission he wants you to undertake Zabuza. He wishes that your acceptance and fulfilment of this mission would allow for strong ties between the Hidden Mist and Hidden Sand Village" Yagura explained.

"Sounds like there's more to this than the Kazekage's telling us, I think we both know how the Kazekage disapproves of the way things are done in Kirigakure" Zabuza commented having been well aware of village politics between Suna and the Mist, especially given Suna's alliance with the Hidden Leaf.

"Do you take me for a fool? Of course there is more to this than he was saying. He wants you to assassinate his son Gaara, Jinchuuriki of the One Tailed Tanuki" replied the Mizukage.

"Which would be suicide in a head on fight to take on a Jinchuuriki. Let alone one of Kage heritage" Zabuza brought up knowing full well that even a small boy would defeat him if he had the power of a Tailed Beast inside him.

"Indeed. But the Kazekage is unaware that we're in possession of our own Jinchuuriki and one who could easily best the Kazekage's boy no matter what he did" Yagura stated, his words blatantly implicit of the Pink Haired Demon Container standing beside the Mist Swordsman.

"This will act as a test for you Sakura-chan. The ultimate example of whether or not your tailed beast can be controlled. Though numerous attempts by our own efforts have failed, I am convinced that when in contact with its brethren I believe that it will attempt to work with you in destroying one another" explained the Mizukage, seemingly prideful in the child's abilities to be able to defeat the son of the Kazekage.

Zabuza bore a stern look which stemmed from an uneasy feeling he was getting from the Mizukage's Mission for her.

"And where do I fit into all this?" Zabuza asked wondering on whether or not he'd be there to complete the mission as per the Kazekage's request or twiddling his thumbs while his student did all the work.

"You like always are to instruct her on how to operate in this mission. This won't be your typical milk run. This operation will be a lengthy one spanning over two months as that is the timeframe in which the Kazekage will be gone and the only time in which Sakura will be able to murder his son before he returns and discover's our little secret" Yagura replied going over the details with Zabuza well aware of the terms and meanings being thrown around as cultural nicknames for missions.

"I won't bore you with the political details but should know that if the Kazekage learns of our cute little unofficial Mist Shinobi such a thing would only increase suspicions of Kirigakure becoming a threat to the Shinobi world and would in all likely hood lead to a combined assault on our little slice of home" added the Mizukage only further driving the urgency in which the two would have to complete their mission.

"But enough rambling. You two have your missions and I'll expect a report for when you return" Yagura concluded before the two Mist Shinobi standing in front of him were bowing before him.

"Hai Mizukage-sama"

"Hai Mizugake-sama"

Words could not describe how silently the Mizukage was fuming at the mispronunciation of his title. But he let it slide for the sake of his ultimate weapon being tested to see what it could do under the right circumstances.

xXx

"You seem troubled Zabuza-sama" Sakura spoke, noting her master's distant expression.

"This whole mission has me suspicious. He knows that your Tailed Beast is unwilling to cooperate with you and I sincerely doubt provoking an attack from another Jinchuuriki will act as any incentive for the Nine Tails to destroy its brethren" Zabuza stated, gathering the necessary equipment he and his subordinate would need to survive the journey to Sunagakure.

"He has a lot of faith in me" remarked the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, surprised at how prideful the Mizukage was at her abilities considering how little progress he had made in getting her to control her Tailed Beast.

"He has faith in your Tailed Beast, not you. If it were up to him you'd be dead on the side of the road while he usurps the Nine Tailed Fox under his complete control. The only reason you still live is because he can only get to the Fox through you" Zabuza explained, knowing full well that such pleasantries of the Mizukage were not without motive.

"Still. I don't know anything about the Kazekage's son. How are we going to be able to stop him if I don't have the knowledge?" queried the child only to have Zabuza sigh at her ignorance of the kind of mission they were embarking on.

"To begin with, this mission is referred to as a Snake Tale. We are to walk amongst Sunagakure's people discreetly, seeking out the answers and knowledge that would help us better understand our target" Zabuza explained.

"When sufficient information has been gathered, their routines, personal habits and so forth. We then use this knowledge to come up with a plan of attack, lying in wait to strike swiftly as to avoid a direct battle" exposited the Mist Shinobi going over the details of the mission.

"Why does the Kazekage want his son dead?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know and neither do I care. Likely because of the demon he contains inside him" Zabuza answered, his words unintentionally rubbing salt inside an emotional wound his subordinate who began to think back to Takeshi's words about her parent's loving her until the moment they died. She couldn't imagine how it must've felt knowing that the boy's parents hated his existence.

With the two geared up in Mist Shinobi apparel and Sakura donning the mask she recovered from the Tainted Grove the two headed off from Kirigakure to the Land of Wind.

 **A/N: What's cracking Lil' bitches? I'm back.**

 **Some might see this as a bit of a filler chapter but it's mostly set up for the next arc which I hope will garner some interest considering that it involves Gaara and (somewhat) follows along with the canon storyline and as a result hopefully won't alienate people who want something closer to the main story rather than deviate too far with my own material.**

 **Though my absence may have been long what has happened in the time since my last chapter and now is revitalised interest in this story and the passion I once had has been restored.**

 **I can't say the chapters will be hyper frequent as I am juggling both this, a Metal Gear and a Sonic story at the exact same time but I will continue this story as I've already got too much of the story planned down to waste.**

 **As far as the chapter's concerned my knowledge on the Fourth Kazekage regarding Gaara and the loss of his wife is a little fuzzy but I do plan to expand upon that in my own way but if there is a significant deviation from how Rasa was in the canon story then I apologize for overlooking that detail.**

 **But don't be mistaken, though the next chapter is going to yield positive lighthearted moments and cheeriness for a lot of it, there is a hidden method for why Yagura wanted to test Sakura specifically against Gaara with a clue being hidden within the beginning of this chapter which is there to further the theme of cynicism vs idealism.**

 **But on that note Next time we begin the next arc.**

 **^^ See ya!**


	16. Chapter 15

Sakura Demon of The Leaf

Chapter 15: Innocence Found

 **Sins of The Father Arc**

Travelling under cover of darkness held an intrinsic beauty to it in among itself.

The moon gleamed a shining light across the night sky, illuminating the path before the Mist Shinobi as the rays of moonlight fell between the leaves.

And yet such darkness provided an eerie chill down the spines of those who wandered within its embrace.

For the two Mist Shinobi it was essential that they travel by darkness, allowing time to cover their tracks and for the sake of meeting the intended deadline of the mission. It would not be long before the Kazekage returned and it was essential that they dedicate as much of their time as possible to training, and studying their target long enough to see his daily rituals and complete the so called 'Snake Tale' that the mission was so often called.

But on a night like tonight, Sakura couldn't help but be absent minded as she often took a glance up at the moonlight, feeling a sense of calm overcome her as her thoughts tuned out the distractions of the physical world around her and her mind softly hummed in ambience as if in tune with the pale moon that illuminated the path before her.

It felt liberating.

More calming than anything she had felt in some time.

It was a brief moment but one that the child was appreciative of, knowing that in the life of a Shinobi moments of calm were so few and far between that a chance to perceive the world for what it truly was is to be considered fortunate.

But these thoughts had to be set aside when duty and purpose came into the fray.

For it was with her mission objectives that the darkness enshrouded the world around her, obscuring her vision from that which should remain obvious. But reality always did have a cruel sense of humor.

Much like the moon, it too held the balance between light and darkness so much so that to those who had lived in both sides of the spectrum it became difficult to distinguish the two from each other. Some believed that it's influence endowed them with a sense of strength and purpose, others believed it something to be avoided and fought against at every turn just to avoid being swallowed by its corrupting influence. But few had often held the opinion that light and darkness worked in tandem, that a balance must be achieved if the world was to function properly.

There was little Sakura could do to compare those who she had met in her short lifespan to such a philosophy but to those who she did know, she could already see the results of what such things could do to a person.

Needless to say she stared at the moon, transfixed in awe by its significance not because of absentminded thinking, but instead out of curiosity of which would consume her first.

The darkness that threatened to consume her, or the light which would illuminate the path.

xXx

Everything was in order, ready for journey ahead.

Final preparations were complete and the Kazekage was set to travel across the country to establish trade negotiations in the hopes of improving Sunagakure's financial situation and to end his journey by reaching Konoha, finally doing something about the Gaara's jinchuuriki seal for a stronger leash over Shukaku.

The sooner he could get that seal fixed the better. Latest reports had gone into great detail about his son's mental state. Constant referral to his 'mother' made Rasa's blood boil.

Shukaku was whispering manipulative things into his ear, coercing the boy into his influence without ascertaining complete control over his host. But unlike the other times Shukaku attempted a complete takeover this one was devoid of the violent thrashing or the induced headaches Gaara had suffered previously.

This was deviously crafted to lull the boy into a happier state, to make him more susceptible to Shukaku's commands.

The problem therein had lied with how Shukaku's will and the will of Sunagakure would clash to the point where Gaara became a flight risk and if that happened, the most likely outcome would be Gaara becoming nothing more than a rabid animal attacking everybody whether friend or foe. His only desires being ones of a carnal nature.

Mate, Feed, Kill, Repeat.

Having long since studied what records remained of Shukaku's past from previous Kazekages and research data, Rasa had known that unlike most of his kind, Shukaku acted out on his basic needs and desires as a very emotional creature with little care for an overall goal to be met or long term gain. Simply a means to satisfy itself in the short term.

Gaara was slowly becoming more and more delusional that Karura lived on in Shukaku and by the day was convinced that his mother existed inside his head.

It disgusted the Kazekage to no end that the Tailed Beast was using his deceased wife's visage to defile not only his son, but the memory of his Karura-chan to draw Gaara closer to a mindless animal.

Rasa knew he had to make to make haste on his journey within the hour. He had to fix Gaara's seal before he could fall for any more of the One Tailed Tanuki's lies.

xXx

Skidding to a halt, Zabuza paused for a brief moment.

"What is it? Why are we stopping?" Sakura asked, puzzled at her Master's sudden decision.

"Those Chakra signatures in the distance, can you feel them?" Zabuza queried, his eyes scanning the area for any visible confirmation on possible hostiles who may have sought to attack them.

"I can. They're really powerful" Sakura confirmed as she readied herself for battle both mentally and physically as her muscles became tenser.

The two large spikes of Chakra drew in closer as Zabuza and Sakura remained steadfast. They did not yet draw their weapons, but their minds were sharpened to the environment around them that they could draw them at a moments notice and take on whatever the world threw at them.

"I never would've guessed you of all people would be taking on partners Zabuza. Don't tell me you're getting soft?" chuckled a voice who Zabuza hadn't heard for a long time but recognised all the same.

Stepping forth from the shadows and into visible range came two figures obscured by large cloaks, one was noticeably thinner than his counterpart but it was from this that Sakura had heard her master scoff at the voice who had insulted his pride.

"I wouldn't be so careless. My subordinate for what little experience she has upholds the honour that comes from being one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist… Unlike you" Zabuza retorted dryly giving Sakura the knowledge that this man is or was a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist Village.

The girl also felt a small warm feeling envelop her when Zabuza had spoken of her in a positive light by comparison to the former Mist Swordsman cloaked by darkness.

"So you remember me? I'm touched Zabuza I really am" remarked the stranger, sardonic in tone.

"Why don't you and your little friend step out of the shadows and face us" Zabuza demanded, prepared to face on old friend. No longer hidden by the dark, Sakura caught a full glimpse of the man Zabuza was talking to.

He looked relatively human however his skin was blue and he bore sharklike features with a sword that was heavily wrapped in bandages strapped to his back. The shark man approached Sakura with an amused look gracing his face while the child sensed an immense power coming from the man's sword.

"Hmm… Samehada seems to love you" remarked the shark man, seemingly intrigued more by the child than Zabuza himself.

"Is that the name of your sword?" Sakura asked feeling that the current of the shark man's power ran deep within his blade.

"Very perceptive. I can see why he likes you. But to answer your question, yes. I am Kisame Hoshigake and my sword is known as Samehada" Kisame answered, introducing himself to Sakura.

But it seemed that Kisame wasn't the only one with a keen interest in Zabuza's little companion.

Grinning salaciously and licking the top of his lips was a man with long pitch black hair and golden slitted eyes. This man needed no introduction and Zabuza felt his blood begin to boil given the lustful looks he was giving to his pink haired jinchuuriki.

"Go about your business Kisame. We have no quarrel with you" Zabuza stated bluntly, wishing to move on before the Snake Sannin that stood before him began to concoct plans on kidnapping his Jinchuuriki weapon.

"Such a shame, Both I and Samehada would love to test her in battle" sighed Kisame, still just as amused as he was before but ultimately relenting the conversation for the sake of whatever business he had yet to finish.

"But before I leave, I wish to know your name kid?" Kisame asked, getting a seething glare from Zabuza who seemed a little more attached to her than Kisame had ever seen of the Demon of the Bloody Mist before.

"Sakura" the girl answered simply.

"Be seeing you Sakura" remarked the shark man who walked off into the darkness with his snakelike partner who never said a word.

Turning to her master for answers Zabuza had come to expect this.

"Don't bother questioning me on Kisame or that Snake Orochimaru, their stories are for another time. For now we must focus on travelling to Sunagakure" Zabuza stated bluntly not wishing to divulge any more information on Kisame or the legendary Snake Sannin at this time given the two's circumstances.

But Zabuza had a feeling that the both of them would be encountering Kisame again someday. And when they did it was likely going to be in a duel.

xXx

The rising sun was blinding to those who walked across the desert, the icy chill of night had passed, giving way to a blistering heat which would encroach the land under its choking humidity.

Traversing the desert was arduous. There was no denying that very few ill prepared people could navigate such a wasteland without risking death by dehydration or heatstroke, let alone if they were being hunted down or banished to live in the desert and cut off from civilisation.

Rumours had it in the early days of Suna's formation during the Warring States Period the many who gathered their Shinobi forces here and banded together learned the secrets of the desert and managed to hide in plain sight while their enemies either died from sneak attacks or perished under the cruel conditions of the desert.

For a Water User like Zabuza, he was out of his element here. But it was for this reason that Zabuza focused on the other aspects of a Ninja's skill set rather than pure Jutsu alone. Such skills had taught many to adapt to their environments but also to take precautions and preparations in their approach across treacherous terrain, and one such example of this was the expansive waste that comprised the desert.

Travelling at night, though exposing the two Mist Ninjas to a chilling temperature made for a lesser of two evils alternative to the sweltering desert heat, in addition the cover of darkness would allow for them to traverse the open dunes with the current winds and passage of time covering their tracks, leaving little evidence that they were even there at all.

All bases were covered and with Sunagakure in within visual range the two Mist Shinobi then turned their attention to discussing the location of their hideout and the details of how Sakura would go about completing this Snake Tale with peak efficiency.

"The Mizukage has arranged a safe house within the middle districts of Sunagakure. It's also a prime location for the siphoning of information and one where you will walk amongst its people and gather knowledge on our target" Zabuza explained while walking ever closer to Suna's borders.

The pink haired Jinchuuriki lightly touched the sides of her mask, as if to indicate discomfort for having to part ways with her means of security for the sake of the mission.

"But won't they recognise that I have the Nine Tailed Fox inside me?" asked the child as both a prevalent query but also one which she hoped would allow her to avoid revealing her existence to any who may seek to harm her or her master.

"No. For all intents and purposes the people believe that the Fourth Hokage had killed the Fox six years ago. But that's beside the point, you're the only one who can perform this mission, I'm simply here to show you the ropes" answered the Mist Swordsman delivered in his typical blunt nature.

"So where should I start looking?" Sakura queried.

"That is something you will have to find on your own. I myself am unfamiliar with Suna, the last time I was here was during the Chuunin Exams of my Genin years. And even then my reputation as the Demon of the Bloody Mist had spread distrust of my presence among Suna's Shinobi Genin or Jounin alike" Zabuza explained, remarking upon his brief experience with the Hidden Sand Village.

"Thanks, you're a really big help" the girl muttered sarcastically, seeming picking up her Master's 'charming sense of humour'.

Within the hour the two had timed their entrance as early as six in the morning, the estimated time in which Shinobi patrols were expected to switch shifts. By pure luck of the draw both Zabuza and Sakura managed to avoid detection and scale the wall before any guards could catch sight of them.

Sunagakure was much different to what Sakura had expected. Much like the Hidden Mist Village it was a place that demanded a certain ruggedness and thick skin to survive the harsh conditions of the desert, but unlike Kirigakure it was no where near as morbidly depressing.

Though many of its people certainly appeared hardened on an emotional level there was also a sense of community spirit to the Village. Families were out wandering the streets, children played games with each other and everybody appeared to live out their daily lives in spite of their circumstances.

It wasn't exactly an ideal locale for one to have been born and raised but none the less the rugged lived in appeal of the village combined with its unity had its own appeal and one that certainly held a particular sense of homeliness which made Sunagakure's environment much more tolerable.

Arriving at their designated Safe House, the two set up shop and had gone over the mission briefing one last time. From there, Sakura, now clad in similar garb to the rest of Suna's citizens, was sent out into the streets to search for information.

By this point in the day Sakura noticed that there were more people walking around, both Ninja and Villager alike.

Letting out an elongated sigh, it was clear that the child was going to have to comb over as much of Suna as she could to find key locations where there would be a humdrum of social activity where the possibility of relevant information would be slim to none but the beginning of the trail none the less as far as groundwork was concerned.

Suffice it to say she could see why she was given a two month deadline for the mission's completion but never the less it was going to be a troublesome one to say the least.

xXx

Long arduous hours had passed since the pink haired Jinchuuriki had began her search. Hell the skies turned orange as the sun descended, giving way to night. All the while Sakura was making very little headway on her attempts at scoping out the area for prime locations to gather information on her target.

However little progress there might've been, she did overhear rumblings among the crowd about a 'Scary Monster Boy' as one of the young children had called him.

Sakura couldn't help but flinch at such a name, having been labelled similarly during her time in the Leaf Village, only made worse by the nursery rhyme parents had told to their children as a cautionary tale after the Nine Tails attack on Konoha being burned into her mind to the point where each day she lived knowing the rhyme verse for verse.

 _'Misbehaving children shalt take heed'_

 _'Your misdeeds beckon its call'_

 _'Watching, waiting within the Village walls'_

 _'Hungry for sacrifice, a sinners reward'_

 _'Watching, waiting, seeking its call'_

 _'desire to feed, biding her time'_

 _'looking for children to sate its greed'_

 _'hungry for sacrifice, swallow you whole'_

 _'A little girl's visage veils the monster's face'_

 _'Grinning madly, licking its lips'_

 _'hungry for children who are its prey'_

 _'The Nine Tailed Demon Fox lurks'_

She shook her head gently to rid herself the painful memories that haunted her of that time in her life where parents sang their children sweet lies to turn the next generation against her. Her mission was the only thing that mattered right now, and that was what should be the primary thought in her mind rather than the past no matter how painful a reminder the present gave her.

Sakura wandered aimlessly across the Village through market districts, past homes and inns, through places of business as usual to the lower districts and despite making little progress, her last destination had finally began to yield results. She had found what looked to be a large wall with a group of kids playing kickball, running around as carefree and happy as one would expect from such joyful activities.

However it was a lapse in coordination that prompted one of the children to send their ball rolling towards a red haired child with a gourd on his back sitting on a swing, gazing longingly at the group of children playing, holding a teddy bear in his arms as if it was the only thing in the world that understood him.

"That looks familiar" Sakura muttered, melancholy while staring at the boy she knew was the one she was looking for.

Upon further inspection it was outright confirmed by the black rings around his eyes that this was none other than the Kazekage's Jinchuuriki son Gaara.

The ball ceased its rotational motion as it gradually made its way to beneath Gaara's feet promoting the boy to look at it briefly before curiously looking towards the balls trajectory from where it was kicked.

From the group of children came a girl who ran after the ball but froze the moment she saw Gaara, frightened to even be near the One Tailed Jinchuuriki given what she had likely heard from her parents about the 'scary monster boy.'

Sakura then looked back to Gaara, noting the spark of hope within his eyes at the prospect of somebody approaching him leading to the gourd on his back to pop open erupting sand from within. Flowing down towards the ball as it collected beneath it and shot towards the girl, splintering off into four jetstreams of sand that were moving so fast Gaara was unintentionally giving her lacerations clearly scaring the child out of her mind.

She started screaming while attempting to escape the clutches of Gaara's sand, tightening its grip on her all the while Gaara reached out as if to pass the girl her ball back looking as if he was about to panic himself at how he was harming her.

"No wait! Please I'm just want to play, don't run away from me" Gaara pleaded shakily, horrified that his mother was so protective of him that she was hurting anyone that Gaara wanted to be friends with. The sand now no longer interested in the ball tossed it aside as it tightened its grip on the frightened child in its grip ready to further pierce the skin for whatever bloodshed it desired.

"HEY!" called out a voice from the distance, causing a momentary lapse in concentration as the sand loosened its grip on the petrified girl in its clutches, allowing her to escape and run for her life along with her friends while Gaara looked in the direction of the voice leading him to find a pink haired girl with whisker marks across her cheeks, smiling as she gazed upon the One Tailed Jinchuuriki holding the ball that he was trying to return to those kids he scared away.

Her smile perplexed the red haired boy the longer he gazed at her. Normally the other kids ran away from him and called him mean names whenever he walked up to them or if Mother tried to protect him.

But she actively smiled at him and stood her ground unlike the rest.

Not even his brother and sister were allowed to go near him after Mother almost killed them leaving Gaara alone and isolated from all but one person.

"You wanna play?" Sakura asked cheerfully, knowing full well that this was probably the first time he had ever been able to play with a kid his own age.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" he asked, his tone of voice timid and confused about why she held no fear when standing in the presence of as the villagers called him 'the scary monster boy.'

"Because you look so lonely, I bet you just wanna be friends with people but no one gave you a chance" Sakura answered, keeping her tone as warm as it was previously, wondering if this was how Kashi-nii-san or Anko-nee-chan felt when they first met her.

Gaara stared at her quizzically. She bore no signs of hostility nor deception in her words. It was strange but… He got the strange feeling that she could read him like an open book and that her words were spoken from experience.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked, wondering if for the first time in his life he could truly make a friend.

"My name's Sakura" greeted the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki, grinning while Gaara once again puzzled at her kindness, looked as if he was wondering whether or not this moment was real or he had fallen asleep and Shukaku was rampage across Sunagakure.

"You got a name?" she asked, snapping Gaara back to reality.

"Gaara" the boy answered simply still entranced by somebody who was actively interacting with him willingly and without fear.

Coyly smiling, the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki held the ball out to Gaara as if passing it to him and opted to break the ice by offering him something that he would have never done before.

"Wanna play Ninja?" Sakura asked again cheerful and not surprised at the least by Gaara's jaw to the floor reaction at the prospect of being able to play with kids his own age. Being met with a smile across his lips Gaara nodded in agreement, happy that for the first time in his life he finally made a friend.

xXx

"Target sighted! Ch" whispered a voice, muffling itself with an added effect to imitate a Transceiver Radio.

"Infiltrate the enemy fortress, we have to rescue Teddy from the bad guys! ch" whispered another voice.

The two voices belonged to children, currently engaged in sneaking up towards Six human shaped figures crafted by sand, surrounding a big teddy bear seeming trapped and overwhelmed by the odds of his flimsily placed captors who sought to interrogate him on the location of their Ninja Village.

But this is where our two heroes sprang into action!

The girl leaping up into the air, four wooden kunai replicas poised in her grip sailing across the air with the flick of her wrist, effortlessly piercing and shattering the sand people who guarded the Teddy bear, crumbling to dust once more as the sand seemingly collapsed to the floor. The last two were dealt with by the boy who used his sand to dissipate the two sand figures guarding his beloved Teddy Bear.

Skidding to a halt upon landing, the girl raised her fist into the air victoriously.

"That was awesome!" Sakura exclaimed fully invested in the game of 'playing Ninja' with her newfound friend.

Nodding in agreement, Gaara couldn't keep the smile off his face. It was as if all his christmas's had come at once.

If he was allowed to sleep at all he would've swore he was dreaming all of this. But regardless of his initial disbelief that he would ever make any friends, the One Tailed Tanuki Jinchuuriki was sure that no matter what happened to him in his life that he'd never give up the only friend he ever had.

Returning his attention to the situation at hand, Gaara saw Sakura picking up his Teddy Bear and bringing it back to him.

"Wow, this thing's so soft" she commented while nuzzling the soft fur of the boy's beloved stuffed animal before handing it back to him.

"Yashamaru gave it to me" Gaara spoke. his voice sounding melancholy as he recalled the time before today wherein that bear was his sole source of comfort.

"Who's Yashamaru?" Sakura asked curiously.

"He's my uncle and my caretaker while Father is away" Gaara answered.

"Did he give you that bear?" queried the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki.

"Yes… And up until today he was my only friend" he replied making Sakura's heart sink, knowing too well what Gaara felt on the day she had received her Fox plushy Kurama-chan from Anko years ago.

Noting the frown on his face Sakura rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around the boy's waist.

"Well from now on you've got me" Sakura remarked cheerfully, completely genuine in her vocal delivery as a testament to the budding friendship between her and Gaara.

Gaara recoiled out of her arms in a jolt, completely shocked as Sakura fell flat on her face at the resulting motion of Gaara leaping away in abject horror.

"Y-you touched me!" he exclaimed pointing towards the girl who had gotten past Mother's sand.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, wondering what he was talking about and why he was panicking about being touched, suspecting that it might have been a similar case to herself when the people of the Leaf Village attacked her as a form of street justice.

Gaara began clutching his head, his expression now tensed as he appeared anxious as if he had lost something important to him.

"I can't hear Mother's voice! where are you? I can't find you!" Gaara cried digging his fingers into his head.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Sakura asked, worried for the boy's wellbeing, running over to comfort him.

Gaara cautiously backed away from her, fearful that Mother would strike out at any moment and kill her like she did so many others that Gaara tried to befriend. Even if he couldn't hear her voice, Gaara would be completely distraught if he lost the only friend he'd likely ever have.

Sakura examined the One Tail Jinchuuriki's panicked expression, treading carefully, slowly pacing towards him as she opted for a softer approach as she possessed a warm expression, showcasing that she held no malicious intent.

Gaara on the other hand was afraid of her. He couldn't find Mother anywhere in his mind despite trying very hard to reach her. Nobody was able to touch him, Mother wouldn't let them. Only Yashamaru was allowed. Why was this girl able to silence Mother?

Gaara couldn't understand, he needed Mother, she was always inside him, protecting him just like Yashamaru said.

The touch of her hands were not as Gaara expected. They were flesh and blood like his own, but hers felt worn, as if the skin had been roughly burdened by perilous hours of strenuous labour. But none the less they felt warm.

Not unlike before Gaara was anxious at the prospect of being touched, let alone by somebody he had only just met hours ago. However with Sakura he felt safe, he could gage her expression and in many ways feel the kindness and intent Gaara had only ever seen out of his uncle Yashamaru.

How and why this girl liked him enough to be his friend confused him, but in his short life he had learned that he needed to appreciate whatever gesture of kindness and friendship came his way.

"See, I'm not gonna hurt you. You don't have to be scared" Sakura stated reassuringly, feeling Gaara's own hands lessen in tension as he ultimately relented to a relaxed state, having calmed down from his initial panic attack.

"It's not you I'm afraid of" Gaara muttered unsure of whether or not she had known of the murmurs of civilians that he had a Monster inside him.

"Then what is it?" Sakura asked, hoping to get an answer about who Gaara's 'mother' was. The Mizukage's report made no mention of Gaara having a mother and Zabuza true to his nature opted to teach her basic information gathering by bluntly telling her in a subtle way 'figure it out for yourself'.

"…" Gaara hesitated to speak, he didn't want to spoil his friendship, not now, not after how much fun he had with Sakura.

"Gaara?" The boy just replied with complete silence when she asked for him to respond. He didn't want to face the reality of his situation, to let her slip through his fingers, he wouldn't let her.

"Can you promise me something?" Gaara asked, slightly tightening his grip on Sakura's hands.

"Sure, what is it?" Sakura queried

"Can we meet up here again tomorrow? I really liked playing with you" Gaara said softly, feeling warmth spread its way up into his cheeks, reveling in the prospect that he would be allowed to play with his new friend again.

"Of course" Sakura replied cheerfully, warmly smiling at the One Tailed Tanuki Jinchuuriki, before waving him goodbye and parting ways with each other.

xXx

For as many plans as Zabuza could theorise and draw up he needed conclusive information that he could draw upon for a plan of attack. Each one becoming more blunt and upfront than the last. That wasn't the way of the Shinobi, and neither was it Zabuza's way of approaching a situation.

Sure he was all for a good fight, but not at the cost of an efficient strategy.

But he found that Sakura's absence had a profound effect on him, more so than he ever would've admitted to Mist Swordsman felt on edge about having her gone for so long without having reported in, which she should've done an hour ago.

"Where is she?" growled the Mist Shinobi before pinching the bridge of his nose, realising that he was now resorting to talking to himself as a means of satiating his lack of companionship. Only now had Kisame's and the Mizukage's words finally began to sink in where Zabuza began to realise that he had indeed been getting 'soft'.

 **"(Why do I care about her so much? She is only a tool, a weapon of death craving only violence and bloodshed in service to her Master… But why does she continue to crawl inside my skull)"** pondered the Mist Nin, frustrated at her presence in his mind.

Unlike Mei who Zabuza could vividly picture inside his head, her soothing voice, her beauty, her mind. All of these qualities about the woman he thought of so very often were present in his mind on a conscious level.

However Sakura was a different story. She was silent, not making a conscious effort to communicate. Just inhabiting his mind as a mere presence left undisturbed.

It drove him to wonder why he was involved in this mission at all seeing as he was sure the Mizukage had other operatives to send in his place, hell let alone have the Mizukage himself assassinate Gaara if it was of such a concern to the Kazekage that his son dies.

The whole operation made Zabuza uneasy.

There was more to this operation than he was being told and the Hidden Mist Swordsman was dead certain that whatever devious plan the Mizukage had up his sleeve, Sakura was the crucible in which all the elements would come together.

But the worst part of it all for Zabuza was that he felt as though he was simply along for the ride.

Helpless and unable to do anything. Exhaling a heavy sigh, Zabuza hoped that Sakura would return soon, because whatever was going to befall upon them in the future, he could only respond with few words.

"I've got a bad feeling about this"

xXx

During the walk back home, Gaara's mind was buzzing with all kinds of conflicting thoughts.

Today he made his first friend. An ACTUAL friend who didn't run away from him, didn't call him names or try to hurt him only to be killed by Mother.

She genuinely wanted to play with him. The girl with whisker marks on her cheeks, bright pink hair radiating as bright and bubbly as her exuberant demeanour.

Today should have been the best day of his life.

But truth be told something about her scared him to death. Not only was she was able to touch him, but she made Mother go away. Mother was always with him, Gaara needed her. He couldn't stand being alone, he hated being alone.

"M-Mother where are you?" Gaara stammered, calling out to nobody in the outside world but rather muttering to himself as if he could somehow reach into his mind and find her to provide some sort of comfort.

Gaara received no answer. Even now he couldn't hear her when he should have.

Casting his mind back to her hands Gaara felt warmth spread to his cheeks again as he recalled her approaching her, swiftly wrapping her arms around him as she hugged him in a tight grip. Not even Yashamaru was able to do something like that, what made her so special?

Gaara couldn't figure it out but in this moment he really didn't care. Though he may have been anxious over Mother's absence he had the security of knowing that Sakura would be allowed to play with him tomorrow, knowing that he would be able to experience the emotions of joy and happiness he felt today all over again.

The boy couldn't explain it but he had the feeling that Sakura would be somebody Gaara would forever hold close to his heart.

Returning home in the early evening, Gaara saw his uncle in the kitchen likely preparing dinner with the boy no less excited to retell the day's events about making his first friend.

"Gaara? Where have you been, I was starting to get worried about you" Yashamaru called out, sensing his nephew approaching.

"I made a friend Uncle Yashamaru, I made my first friend today!" Gaara blurted out excitedly, expressing such happiness and positivity Yashamaru had to double take to see if this was the same Gaara who had a Tailed Beast inside him and was outcasted by the entire Village.

"That's… Fantastic Gaara" Yashamaru congratulated, caught off guard that Gaara had actually made a friend. The man knew that his nephew was truthful in this given his tone of voice and his sudden burst of happiness. This wasn't Shukaku's doing where he deluded the boy into thinking that any semblance of Karura was inside of him. The friend Gaara had made today was very much real and it was because of this that Yashamaru decided to query Gaara about his newfound friend.

"She's really nice. she didn't run away and asked me to play with her" Gaara recounted, explaining the beginning of his story on how he met his first friend.

"She?" Yashamaru asked, seemingly surprised that Gaara's first friend also happened to be a girl.

"Yes. Her name is Sakura and she promised to meet me again tomorrow as well!" Gaara answered, over the moon at how much fun he was going to have tomorrow with his new friend.

"Congratulations Gaara. I'm proud of you" Yashamaru remarked, his warm smile all in support of his Nephew's recent endeavours.

Seeing Gaara like this. So innocent and so happy… In a state of pure bliss made Yashamaru hopeful about his Nephew. For all the times he began to doubt himself, lose faith in his Nephew and slowly lose that compassion he had to protect the legacy of his sister, the one thing that this recent development had given Yashamaru was hope that Gaara wouldn't be a demon, that he wold never succumb to Shukaku's will and instead surpass the One Tailed Tanuki with his little girlfriend as his means of support.

Perhaps now, Yashamaru could finally see not only Gaara's life improve, but also know that Karura's last child lived on the way she would have wanted him to.

xXx

It wasn't supposed to go like this. Not in the way Sakura wanted it to.

The plan was to find, Gaara, observe him from afar, study his movements, learn his daily rituals and from there coordinate a plan of attack with Zabuza in which she would kill the boy and return to the Mizukage with a successful mission behind them.

However somewhere inside her, Sakura couldn't bring herself to let another who suffered as she did to such a cruel and cold kind of fate without showing him a piece of happiness that she never had back in the Hidden Leaf Village.

But that just wasn't enough for her.

She couldn't just stow her feelings aside and put the mission before her humanity.

The worst part about today was that Sakura had actually enjoyed herself.

To revel in the pleasures of playing with a boy her own age. To play Ninja like the other kids in Konohagkure alongside playing kickball and running around like the rambunctious child she should've been at this age.

What she felt during such childish activities and the utter joy on her face knowing that somebody who had suffered like her was getting to experience this for the first time with her was a treasured memory she would hold dear for the rest of her life.

But that was why it hurt so bad.

The girl's mind was already conflicted about killing a fellow Jinchuuriki and unlike the Mizukage from the sounds of things Gaara did absolutely nothing to deserve the cruel hand that was dealt to him in the twisted game of life.

Sakura didn't want Gaara to die. But he had to be killed in order to avoid the harsh punishment of the Mizukage, knowing full well the historic examples of Yagura's brutal punishments both heard and seen by Zabuza himself throughout his years as a Hidden Mist Shinobi.

She was at an impasse.

If Gaara lived, then both Zabuza and herself would pay the price for failure of this mission with the likely outcome being Zabuza's death and her spirit being forcefully broken by the Mizukage in ways the pink haired Jinchuuriki shuddered to imagine.

And if Gaara died, then Sakura would have to live with the fact that she mercilessly tormented the boy with one brief moment of happiness only to coldly take that away from him by putting an end to his life without hesitation, leading not only to the prospect of Suna's entire armada being on her trail, but also the survivors guilt that Gaara's dying screams would haunt her nightmares from now until the day she died.

Slowly trudging across the nightly streets of Sunagakure. Sakura desperately hoped for some ulterior method of pleasing both sides of the equation, but deep down she knew such a thing was wishful thinking at best.

A cold presence breezed lightly across the streets making the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki shudder, her thoughts already unsettled.

"As if this isn't already feeling like a bad omen" Sakura muttered, rubbing her arms to warm herself from the cold winds.

However she could have sworn she saw somebody out of the corner of her eye.

Cautiously looking behind her she found the streets to be desolate of activity or anybody wandering the streets, creating an atmosphere that felt haunting to say the least. With this in mind Sakura opted to continue her journey back to the Safehouse, still wondering what she would say to Zabuza about her recent findings, well aware that she was going to get a stern lecture upon her return.

But unbeknownst to her it seemed that fate had a cruel sense of humour.

And one such observer looking far above her was keen to see how things would play out. However unlike a casual viewer reading into these events unaware of the context behind these events. This man had long since suspected what was at play here.

"How clever Yagura. But you should know that it's because of this that she will destroy you in the end" Madara remarked, seemingly amused by these recent turn of events.

Vanishing off into the night, Madara knew that whatever was going to occur over the next few weeks was going to be something that would shape up both Jinchuuriki's lives forever.

 **A/N: And so kicks off the Sins of The Father's arc of my little story. (the title will make sense later)**

 **I wanted this chapter to be filled to the brim with FLUFF, SO MUCH FLUFF to give more of a balanced tone of Idealism vs Cynicism with the lighthearted elements serving as something to give people a break from constant angst and horrific events happening to undeserving people.**

 **Granted I ended up adding a few dark elements such as the encounter with Kisame and Orochimaru alongside Rasa's seething bitterness over what his son was becoming and how he referred to Shukaku as 'mother.' but ultimately it all comes to serve a point in themes and plot points.**

 **At this stage a lot of it's build up and much of the pay off will result in lives changing in a pretty permanent way for our characters.**

 **If you thought Sakura had been exposed to so much cynicism and the truly heartbreaking aspects of being a Shinobi and Jinchuuriki now then MAN is there gonna be some heavy shit in the next few chapters because once this arc is over say goodbye to what remains of the innocent childlike Sakura forever.**

 **Not to say that the story will be devoid of lighthearted moments however, in fact the next chapter I plan to further develop Sakura and Gaara playing together as children so that we can get a better understanding of their relationship and build up their chemistry together leading to a tightly knit bond between them considering that the both of them are the only kids they know their age.**

 **Is that a fog horn I hear? Is a ship setting sail *FOG HORN!* XD**

 **^^ Anyway I'll see you all next time.**


	17. Update (Given the absurd hiatus)

First things first out of a few messages (Not massages XD)

I'm sorry this took so long, life and all of that has been getting in the way so updating has been slow and subsequently I've been doing my best to ensure that I can try and keep the tone at a consistent balance between light and dark (since people apparently don't like the overtly dark tones that much)

Secondly to soothe your worries yes I am going to continue this story and have not abandoned it like I did after chapter 1 because my interest is still decently charged and I have a lot planned ahead (up until the Chuunin Exams arc after quite a bit of background stuff to go through for future installments) But rest assured, I've got stuff in the works for this story

Lastly I should probably warn you all that though the first part of the next chapter might be all lighthearted and fun, towards the end I'm going to do something which may be… A little too dark for some people (And that's saying something considering what I've written so far) but this time it's going to delve into a very psychological territory in terms of Shukaku's relationship with Gaara is concerned.

So with that in mind my lackluster output is mostly out of an attempt to make the psychological horror elements feel justified when it comes to the execution of it all hoping that at the very least I can muster some decent amount of skill to make it feel like Gaara developed naturally from the good natured boy he was before to... Well I think we all know what he became after the fact.


	18. It Pains Me To Do This But

A/N: Oh man... Where do I begin. First off Hi guys. Been a while hasn't it... A long while. Ah fuck it! Might as well cut to the chase here and outright state that if it hasn't been painfully obvious already, this is pretty much a Dead Story.

I tried to find the inspiration but the passion just isn't there anymore. I've kinda lost touch with that inner Naruto Fangirl I used to be and as such this story is kinda lost on me inspiration wise. Granted I did love the idea that I've had here and the whole Master/Student relationship that I wanted to build between Sakura and Zabuza especially with the demon element thrown in there.

But with that being said there's also the matter of Naruto's world and lore which while interesting and enriched, is also something very time consuming and one that I don't really have a lot of time to invest in researching and double checking to ensure consistency anymore (especially given the fact that I haven't really been active on in recent times)

*Sigh* I dunno. Maybe I would like to attempt this story again, set maybe in its own universe but as it stands, This story is done and dusted.

However since this story's gotten itself a lot of people who love it, I am willing to have somebody adopt it so that they can breathe in new life to it that I have long since exhausted.

Even if I've lost my Naruto Passion, there's always you guys who've passionately read my story and I can't thank you guys enough ^^

One last thing, and my parting gift to you that will be uploaded soon (Once I cobble it together) is what remains of what I'd written for Chapter 16 titled _Innocence Taken_

It isn't complete. But its at least an unfinished work that will in some way give closure to those looking for the next chapter.

Well, this is ParasiteX12 signing out, apologizing profusely and crying myself to sleep as I wish I could be the Naruto Fangirl I was so many months ago.


	19. Chapter 16 (Incomplete) The Parting Gift

Sakura Demon of the Leaf

 _Chapter 16 Innocence Taken_

 ** _Sins of The Father Arc_**

Today was just another day. Staring aimlessly out the window, lamenting the position she had put herself in. Mentally preparing herself to go forth into the world and wear a pretty facade in the eyes of one who knew nothing about the concept of love. To boldly inject the boy into a world of absolute joy and happiness was a greater pleasure than Sakura could have ever known. To share a growing friendship with a kindred spirit over the many weeks as she played childish games with him like all children should have at their age. Gaara didn't deserve what was coming to him, hadn't he suffered enough?

Though he was hesitant to reveal what he held inside him Sakura already knew the truth. But what made things worse was how she saw how much of an influence Shukaku held over the boy. It was tragic seeing him talk about how his Mother always watched over him, sweetly telling him how much she loved him and that he should love her for protecting him with his sand. It made Sakura thankful that the Nine Tails Never once had such a corrupting influence on her, or if it did the signs were too subtle for her to live in blissful ignorance of such a possession.

However sad she may have felt her heart sank when she was forced to lie to both of the people she cared for most

She hated herself for lying to her Master. The man who kept her safe and called her his weapon, his tool. Something of value, worth keeping alive despite the outward shell being worthless. Something in his eyes told her that Zabuza felt something more for her than her value as a weapon and tool which wrought a melancholic feeling to his expression, or perhaps more specifically an echo of a life he'd always dreamed of living but could never have.

But Sakura absolutely loathed herself for teasing Gaara with the prospect of being loved by another only for him to eventually find out that the one he loved was going to be responsible for his death, ripping away his childhood innocence and leaving behind a mortified corpse left with the last spark of life in his eyes wondering why the girl who he called friend didn't love him. It hurt. Would it have been so bad if she had no moral conscious? To be free of a pain that cut far deeper than any blade, burn or physical injury that ever harmed the flesh and bone

Sometimes Sakura wished she could be more like the beast she contained inside her, a being who's apathy meaning she wouldn't have to care what happens to the world, only sating the base emotions in service of self

But maybe that was too foreign a concept for a child to grasp, let alone a mind still trying to retain its innocence despite the chaos around her.

After all… Only a human mind could invent something as insipid as love.  
xXx

Sitting alone on the swing set waiting for his best friend to return Gaara patiently waited as he scuffed the sand beneath his feet, lightly pushing himself and gaining slight momentum as he swung back and forth, dully moving as if to only further enunciate his fragile state of mind at that very moment.

Gaara found that in these moments alone Mother had been disagreeing with his choice in friends, sweetly telling him that she would only make him hurt and leave him alone again. At first Gaara believed her, he thought that Sakura was too nice to him to be real. But as the weeks went on, Gaara knew that she was real, and that she would never do anything to hurt him. But this only made Mother angrier, she started yelling mean things to Gaara like she did when he was a baby, screaming at him to quench her thirst with this girl's blood.

But Gaara didn't want to, asking why Mother didn't like his new friend. She didn't answer, in fact, the more time Gaara had spent with Sakura, the quieter Mother became, her voice seemingly far from audible range, barely on the cusp of a whisper, sometimes muted all together.

Mother's silence confused Gaara, if she hated Sakura, then why wasn't she talking to her about it? She never once gave a reason to him, only that she had to die.

Seeing as he was alone in that moment, Gaara wanted answers, he needed to know why Mother hated his best friend.

xXx

It was cold, searingly so as the icy temperatures of Gaara's inner desert presented a cyclical arena of sand, surrounded by an endless void of darkness where Mother lurked.

"Mother? Where are you?" Gaara called out, his voice determined for answers to the questions he held. **"LET ME FREE!"** screeched a demonic voice, the form of Gaara's mother stepping out from the Shadows as she clutched Gaara tightly, as if to consume him so that she could control his body. "N-NO! I want to know why you don't like Sakura-chan!?" Gaara queried, unusually defiant as he barked orders towards Mother.

 **"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? BARKING ORDERS AT ME YOU LITTLE SHITSTAIN!?"** growled the female, throwing the boy off to the side callously as she out of an unhealthy amount of pride sought to reinvigorate fear into the boy she called her son. **"I AM SHUKA- ERR I MEAN MOTHER. I MADE YOU WHAT YOU ARE AND DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THAT YOU WRETCHED CHILD"** roared the woman in a seething rage that Gaara dared challenge her.

"Just tell me why? She's really nice to me and doesn't want to hurt me!" Gaara spoke, attempting to reason with Mother, angrier than she had been in some time when Gaara wasn't being complacent with her orders.

 **"IT'S SIMPLE DUMBFUCK. SHE WANTS TO GET CLOSE TO YOU SO SHE CAN HURT YOU AND KILL YOU, WHY ELSE WOULD ANYBODY LOVE A PATHETIC SIMPERING BITCH LIKE YOU? ONLY I LOVE YOU GAARA-KUN, I KNOW YOU NEED ME AND NO ONE ELSE!"** shouted Mother, desperately trying to reinforce obedience into Gaara before she lost him to any external influences. She'd worked so hard to pry him away from his humanity and she would be damned if some girl containing her arrogant Nine Tailed Kin take her boy away from her.

"That's not true! That's not true, I like Sakura-chan and she likes me! I don't need to listen to you because she'll always be there for me and not tell me what to do! That's what makes her a better friend than YOU!" Gaara ranted, venting his frustrations with Mother always telling him to hurt others and kill them to sate her bloodlust.

 **"YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKSHIT! AFTER ALL THOSE TIMES I PROTECTED YOU, SOME PETITE SKANK TRIES TO LURE YOU INTO A TRAP AND YOU HAVE THE FUCKING GALL TO DEFY ME?"** Mother roared summoning whatever strength she had left to cause a silent yet unrepentant pain across Gaara's mental faculties, causing him to collapse to the ground, screaming as he clutched his head in pain. **"LET THAT BE A LESSON TO YOU, STUPID BOY! NEVER DISOBEY MOTHER AGAIN. KILL THAT GIRL, LET HER BLOOD BE SPILT ACROSS THE DESERT, MAKE US FEEL ALIVE. I KNOW YOU LOVE THE FEELING OF BLOOD SMEARED AGAINST YOUR SKIN YOU LOVE THE TASTE, NOW KILL HER!"** commanded Mother, her words loud and reverberative, yet so very seductive as they were authoritative.

"No! I won't!" Gaara snapped, not wanting to ever cause harm to his friend. **"Hm… Hahahahaha… Very well my son. I'll be here when you need me, but that girl will hurt you, and when she does you'll have no choice but to come crawling back to Mother again. I know you love me Gaara-kun, you'll want to kill for me, make love to me, satisfy your every desire, I can make it all come true…"** Cooed the woman, her tone quieting into a small chuckle, followed by confident inflection as she tried to entice Gaara with her whims on the pleasures of the flesh.

xXx

"Yo! Gaara!" Called out a girl's voice, awakening Gaara from his meditation as he saw Sakura running towards him with a big grin on her face, in turn lifting his spirits as he was ready for another fun filled day of playing with his best friend.

"Kept ya waiting huh?" Sakura remarked, chirpy in mood this morning, equally as excited to play with Gaara. "You were running late today, why?" Gaara asked unsure of why she took so long to arrive, usually she was pretty timely and on point for the times they met up and played. "Duh, cuz I was hungry and there was no dango" replied the pink haired Jinchuuriki, telling a half truth about her morning which was half spent lamenting her morality and the other half begging Zabuza-sama for Dango the both of which had been fruitless as neither problem was solved. Gaara found her answer to be acceptable as he had long since come to know of Sakura's cravings for such a sweet delicious dish which he was convinced that she loved more than him.

"So does that mean you love Dango more than me?" Gaara asked sadly. "Aww, Gaara, without you who would buy me yummy Dango?" Sakura asked, giving the boy a hug, cheering him up as he was put to ease that he was still appreciated despite Dango being his number one competition in being the Pink haired girl's desire.

Releasing the boy, a sly grin appeared on her lips as Sakura whispered into his ear. "Hey Gaara?" she murmured.  
"Yeah?" the boy queried.

"Race ya!" Sakura exclaimed as she took off towards the Dango stand, with Gaara giving chase across Sunagakure determined to win and finally gain victory over Sakura as she usually sparked this game among many others which brought him much joy. He couldn't explain why, but every time he was neck and neck with her in the race, Gaara felt like he was in eternal bliss trying to catch up with her. He liked her very much as a friend, but at times he couldn't help but feel that there was something more to how he felt about her.

Gaara didn't understand why this emotion was saved solely for her or why out of everybody, even Mother herself the One Tailed Jinchuuriki had never felt happier to be with than Sakura.

With Mother likely still angry with him, Gaara decided that he'd talk to Yashamaru about what he felt about Sakura.

The two children had come closer and closer to the Dango stand, Sakura slightly ahead of the red haired boy practically tasting victory until Gaara used his sand to trip her over and usurp victory from his best friend. "I win" Gaara remarked, confidently smirking as he basked in his own glory only to be met with an angry glare from the pink haired girl. "RAAAGHR! NO FAIR! You're not allowed to use sand!" accused the pink haired Jinchuuriki, angry that she lost out on free Dango much to the amusement of the red haired boy, enjoying the flustered look on her face.

"You know the rules Sakura-chan, you have to pay this time" Gaara answered only to hear her grumble minor curses, trudging up to the Dango stand, unhappy with her current situation. Eventually making their way back to the swing set, both kids sitting down and eating their Dango, one of the two clearly enjoying it more than the other, Sakura noticed that Gaara tended to stare at her for brief moments at a time. Though spotted in fleeting instances, the gesture was still noticeable all the same. "What? Have I got dango sauce on my face?" queried the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki, the Red Head blushing of embarrassment as he turned away, realising he'd been caught in the act. "Um… No" Gaara muttered, his heart rate increasing as he became overcome with a positive feeling from which he couldn't understand.

"Then why do you keep looking at me?" Sakura asked, wondering if Gaara was becoming a little more attached than being just mere friends.

"…" Gaara was at a standstill. He sought to tell her that he enjoyed being in her company and that her presence brought him a sense of comfort he'd never felt before. But for whatever reason the words never escaped his mouth. "I just…" Gaara began, pausing once again as he tried to think of how he could tell her how he felt. "I just like being with you" Gaara concluded, joyfully smiling as he found his choice of words satisfactory, his cheeks tinted pink as the emotions of joy and pure unadulterated bliss he felt expressing what he felt inside was absolutely exhilarating to the red haired boy.

"Ever since you came here to Suna I've never been happier. I always thought that I would be alone and hated, but with you… It makes everything that I went through before hurt less knowing that I will see you again" Gaara added, his words sincere and pure of heart as he described everything he felt about the girl. He had told her over the months about how Mother was so over protective of him, though neglecting to mention how Mother hated her because he didn't want to hurt her feelings and so too was he afraid that she would begin to hate him too if Mother attacked her.

Unfortunately his sweet words only left a churning pang of guilt in Sakura's mind as she had to live with the fact that this boy was going to die by her hands.

But like all the other times she met with Gaara, she desperately clutched to her mindset of being just a child like any other. Lover of Dango, playing around and best of all having a friend.

The hours of the day never felt long enough to Sakura when she could pretend that she was a normal kid and play with Gaara with absolute belief in how what she was doing was real rather than a mere ploy to ascertain information.

The facade was a mere veil at best in the beginning, but that veil slowly became grafted onto her features, transforming what was once mere deception into genuine emotions of joy, happiness and complete bliss.

Sakura often had trouble trying to decipher whether what she felt was merely the result of being caught up in the moment or that she genuinely held feelings for Gaara. Often times the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki had trouble even responding to Gaara's praise of her, whenever he enjoyed simply being in her company. Whether a sign of her youth being unable to understand concepts beyond her comprehension or her guilty conscious acting as a constant reminder whatever growing feelings she carried for the One Tailed Jinchuuriki would never last was the struggle within to keep the truth bottled up inside her.

It would break her heart when she would have to finally do battle against Gaara and kill him to know that everything he ever felt for her would be met with violence and the unrequited admission that despite everything she would do to destroy him, it in turn would take what was left of her innocence. With the absence of sound leaving dead air for a brief moment while Sakura pent up the guilt for what she knew she would have to do, she could only respond with a few simple words to hide the shame.

"I like being with you too Gaara" Sakura replied cheerfully, refraining from using her sharpened teeth to sever her tongue just to stop letting Gaara draw closer to her on an emotional level. Surprisingly to the pink haired child Gaara's hands shot out as he took her hand, knowing that it was now or never if he told her this and that while he had the courage and warm feelings inside him he could use that to his advantage. "Hey Sakura-chan, I was wondering if…" Gaara trailed off before closing his eyes while his cheeks became crimson, anxious yet happy to tell her something which he had wanted to do with her for a long time. "What?" queried the girl before Gaara finally summoned the courage to tell her.

"Would you want to sleepover at my house?" Gaara concluded, breathing a relieved sigh now that he finally finished his question, anticipating her answer and hoping to Kami that she said yes. Taken back by his answer and caught up in the moment, Sakura's mind raced with the prospect of what this could mean.

Spending more time with Gaara, more time to pretend, no… To forget about the mission, just let herself go and live inside the fantasy. Give Gaara and herself one night of happiness to spend together with no interruptions, nothing to hide and nobody who could tell them otherwise. Just the two of them. With all that in mind, Sakura's answer was a simple one.

"Sure" To describe the look on Gaara's face would be like seeing a child's expression on christmas morning after getting the present they really wanted. For the sake of a simple summary he practically lit up like a christmas tree in a bright shine of positive emotions.

He wrapped his arms around the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki, happily expressing his gratitude completely unaware about the fate that was laid before him as those arms wrapping around his body would soon be used to end his existence.

"I gotta go tell Yashamaru, I'll see you soon Sakura-chan" Gaara said as he began heading home to inform his uncle about what was happening, leaving the Mist Shinobi to her thoughts.

xXx

Finally things were looking up. Over the past few weeks Yashamaru had felt his spirits lifting higher with each passing day as he watched over Gaara and his little pink haired friend from afar. Playing together, laughing and happily enjoying each other's company was enough to make the man smile warmly knowing that from the skies above Karura would be proud of her son for having somebody her son could call a friend.

But the best part of his day was teasing his nephew about his little girlfriend, as he had done yesterday. However for all that had been good for the Kazekage's son as of recent times he still appeared perplexed as to what his uncle was talking about. Yashamaru had to keep reminding himself about how alien of an emotion love must have been to Gaara. He was still learning to comprehend his explanation about the kind of love felt between parent and child, let alone the unbreakable bond felt between lovers.

Although there was still plenty of time for Gaara to worry about that later, but none the less the visage of seeing Sakura and Gaara together was no less an adorable visage to be certain as far as Yashamaru was concerned.

Having long since encouraged Gaara to spend more time with Sakura, he was quite surprised the boy had taken the initiative to ask her to sleep over tonight. The shy Gaara of the past never would've been so bold to ask of such things.

His self confidence had grown considerably when he was in her presence only further making Yashamaru's contentedness with Gaara increase in affection. Day by day he was becoming more convinced that Shukaku hadn't fully corrupted Gaara and that thanks to Sakura's presence he could… No, he WILL be the legacy Karura had chosen to surpass her in the next generation.

None the less Yashamaru was so proud of his nephew and how he was growing up.

"Yashamaru?" Gaara asked, his tone reflective of a more curious temperament seeking guidance.

"Yes Gaara?" Yashamaru replied

"Um… Is there any other kinds of love?" Gaara asked, verging upon stammering as he found himself treading carefully with his words knowing that his uncle would likely tease him about Sakura-chan again.

Grinning like a cheshire cat, Yashamaru took every opportunity he could get to exploit Gaara's little 'love interest' for some small amusement. "Oh? Is this about Sakura-chan?" Yashamaru asked coyly, the young redhead blushing as he shook his head as if attempting to deny the possibility. "Nooooo! Yashamaru stop it!" Gaara retorted as thoughts of his best friend rose to the surface of his mind giving him all kinds of warm fuzzy feelings.

"Then why is it that you ask about other kinds of love Gaara-kun?" Yashamaru asked having had his fill of his adorable nephew's reactions.

"Because I want to know if there is other kinds of love, like what Mother and Father had" Gaara answered, having only heard feint tales of a love lost long ago before he was born during a time when Rasa and Karura were drinking deeply into each other within their unbreakable bond.

"Ah… So you want to know the difference between the two? Or is it that you feel such a thing for somebody close to you?" Gaara was unsure of how to respond to his uncle's query. He wanted to admit that he really liked Sakura-chan but he knew that his uncle would tease him again.

"Uh-huh" Gaara affirmed, nodding as he confirmed his wish to attain the knowledge he sought.

"Well the kind of love felt between lovers is… Different than how siblings or parents and children love each other. In essence it often times runs deeper than that as the love felt between two people is a delicate yet unbreakable bond" Yashamaru began as Gaara listened patiently.

"It's a bond built by absolute trust, dedication and above all else the desire for both of them to make each other happy" Yashamaru continued while the words he spoke began etching themselves into Gaara's mind.

The red headed boy knew well to remember what he had heard his uncle say, feeling that somewhere down the line this would be a driving factor for him later in his life.

"I think I understand" Gaara stated, warmly smiling as he felt satisfied with the answer he received knowing what he'd have to do when he and Sakura met up later tonight.

xXx

"When hell freezes over!" Zabuza replied bluntly almost directly against the idea of letting his subordinate reveal herself any more than she already had.

Snake tales were meant to be operated from a distance, hidden like a blade within a crowd biding their time until they had sufficiently gathered the information they needed and struck down their target with a quick precision strike when their enemy was at their most vulnerable.

But they had taken too long, Zabuza had long since suspected that something was amiss between her and the One Tail Jinchuuriki, so much time had been wasted and their window of opportunity was closing faster by the day. They couldn't afford the luxury of biding their time for much longer.

"But you taught me that I must find out anything that I can about my target, so why not get as close as I can to him so I can get the most information" Sakura replied, her mind still in two states, torn by her duty and care for her intended target.

"We're running out of time and the closer your get to your target, the closer they can get to you" Zabuza stated sternly, almost reprimanding the child for even considering on attending a 'sleepover' of all things.

"I fail to understand why you've accumulated so little information given the time frame. I know I trained you better than this" added the Mist Swordsman, his words only further cementing the growing pang of guilt his subordinate felt as she realised that Zabuza was getting closer to the truth of her feelings towards her target.

"…" Biting back his frustration, the Mist Swordsman ran his fingers through his hair before deciding upon an ultimatum for their plan of attack. "I'm going to give you one last chance to gather information, after tonight you will no longer remain hidden" Zabuza began instructing his subordinate on her next course of action

"If the boy is not dead by tomorrow night, I'll kill him myself. We don't have any more time to waste on these childish machinations" concluded the Mist Shinobi, his words seething in a silent fury that Sakura had never once seen before. "I understand Zabuza-sama… And thank you" Sakura affirmed, bowing to her master.

"Thank you?" Zabuza queried, caught off guard by her response.

"For being so patient with me" the child answered only to receive a dull sigh as a reply.

"Just get out of here, finish extracting as much information as you can and return here by morning, understood?" Zabuza asked

"Yes Zabuza-sama" Sakura replied, her tone unable to disguise the joy she felt in the moment that she would be able to spend more time with Gaara.

As Zabuza watched Sakura leave, his mind grew melancholic in her absence.

He recognised the spark of happiness within her eyes as she spoke of the boy who was supposed to be her target. This was going to be painful.

Perplexed though he may have been about her decision to prolong her agony, one thing Zabuza understood completely was the irrational emotions behind such a decision.

History was doomed to repeat itself so it seemed.

Relenting to his brooding, the Hidden Mist Swordsman had come to learn many truths in his early years that in many ways he was thankful for. Sparing him the childish banalities that came with the naivety of youth. But to lose it so early, to forcefully tear away the coloured reality that many children perceived was no less of a gaping wound that would be left unclosed for years to come in times of isolation. Shinobi of older generations knew this well, many having since developed vices to act as a coping mechanism. Some turned to alcohol, others gambling and some even living for nothing else but for death, turning on their own comrades when the combat high peaked in a frenzy of pure bloodlust, existing only to kill for their own pleasure.

But perhaps the worst thing that could happen to a Shinobi was to be cursed with a conscious awareness of their lost innocence, to constantly be reminded of a remnant of Heaven they could never ascend towards as their sins dragged them into the depths of their own tormented abyss.

However Zabuza made the conscious decision to choose her, so concentrated on the noise deafening the turmoil he felt only to now be brought back to the surface the longer he spent time with Sakura.

In essence, everything she was now, all of that childlike innocence despite what she had seen of the Shinobi world served to painfully remind the Hidden Mist Swordsman of what he once was before the Kirigakure Academy, before the slaughter before he became broken.

He looked towards his Executioner's blade. A weapon… That was what she was meant to be. The only difference between that weapon and his subordinate is that he was fortunate enough to scavenge her after the Hidden Leaf threw away their chance at power. But some times it never felt as such.

Deep within the recesses of his mind there were several occasions he could recall emoting a semblance of pride within his subordinate. It felt good knowing that what he crafted went above and beyond a weapon, but instead served a purpose as something of a second soul.

The Mist Swordsman wasn't sure why this was, the memories of teaching Sakura the basics of kenjutsu, watching her study his movements with wide eyed innocence, transfixed by the artform of blade combat in motion. There was truly something Zabuza cherished about the simpler moments like that. In a time before the Mizukage became involved.

Whenever his mind crawled with images of the bastard's grinning visage, Zabuza immediately felt disgust, knowing that his mind was likely concocting a plethora of schemes to corrupt his weapon and shape her into a weapon of his own to use as he pleased. It shouldn't have bothered him, but Zabuza's blood boiled at the notion of Sakura joining Yagura's side over his and for such an immoral purpose.

But it wasn't until now, however recently that Zabuza soon began to feel conflicted as his mind battled with itself as it recognised the hypocrisy in taking a Jinchuuriki and raising her as a weapon while dismissing the Mizukage for doing the same thing. If she truly was nothing more than a tool to be disposed of, then why was it that he cared so much?

More to the point why exactly was he so against of the idea that she would be sleeping over with a boy without his supervision. This wasn't like him, he was a Shinobi, cold, cunning and dead on the inside. Not a bumbling father-figure ripped out of a TV sitcom.

Zabuza had only known now that perhaps he did care for Sakura more than he initially thought he would and this was why he felt that this was going to be so painful when this mission came to its climax.

It was obvious that she cared about the Kazekage's son, to what extent Zabuza was still unsure but there was no denying that when the final battle was going to be fought between Gaara and Sakura only one of them would walk away, and whoever did would be in tears over their actions.

And because of their bond, strengthened over the many weeks it was only going to make the phantom pain worse when the bond was finally broken.

Bonds were never easily broken, but when they were… Zabuza knew quite well the result of which after the Slaughter he committed which ended his innocence and thrust him into the Nihilistic world of the Ninja.

Picking up his Executioner's blade, the Mist Shinobi opted to find a place of solitude where he could practice his Kenjutsu alone and undisturbed. He suspected that whatever was going to happen after tonight would be the beginning of the end.

xXx

Moments of isolation had a resounding impact on Gaara's psychological state.

When his mind wandered from his conscious thoughts, drifting away from the active part of his brain, idol and empty… This was what Mother preyed upon.

She loved lavishing in a docile Gaara. Apathy made him susceptible to teachings that would strengthen him, far from the powerless child that pined after something as insipid as love. To break him so easily is to know when is a prime opportunity to strike, and to strike with such precision requires insider knowledge.

Insider knowledge that Mother had instantaneous access to. His seal was poorly placed to say the least. A real hack-job putting it bluntly. This allowed Mother to exert her influence upon the boy easily, to a much larger degree than most other Tailed Beasts were allowed when sealed by somebody who knew what they were doing, unlike the unprofessionalism seen in Sunagakure.

As a result of this, what this gave Mother in return was an exploit in which to exert her influence. In years past she resorted to screaming from the sky in an attempt at domination, furious over her incarceration and locked inside the frail body of a child given powers by her own expense without having properly earned them.

Her instincts, animalistic tenacity and desire for pleasure were simply unable to adapt to being locked inside a cage, and in the end all she desired was to be free and to feel the blood smear across her body while she tore into her victim in a frenzied lust for death, pleasuring herself on the adrenaline rush as the endorphins kicked in, enhancing the combat high tenfold.

However in recent years, Mother sought a different approach. A subtler one.

A feint whisper… A hazy indistinct visage… Clouded thoughts of a better life if he could just let himself free. If she could not become free herself, then she could at least live vicariously through her son. That was how it began. Just a little lie, but how could he tell the difference from such a young age?

 _"It's okay little one, Mother's here… Mother will make the pain go away"_

 _"Don't tell anyone. You love me don't you Gaara-chan?" "All those bad men want to hurt you, but not me, you can trust me Gaara-chan. Nobody else cares for you except for me." "I love you"_ Those three words held more power over him than any mind altering substance, jutsu or twisted lie could ever influence. She genuinely loved her host, or rather… What he could become, no… What he will become.

Unfortunately for her, one thing stood in her way. A creature born from the light to take away the one she loved, embracing him back into that world, far away.

No! It wasn't fair! She was here first, not that pink haired child who thought she could so easily sway her son from her protection. The audacity of the girl to take him away from her.

She hated her more than she did any other human. Tormenting her ears with those sweet giggles, cheerful words of encouragement and playful jokes to entice Gaara to follow in her footsteps, to adopt a philosophy not of Mother's design. Disgusting creature, a pitiful human that bore the distinct scent of one familiar to her own. Mother couldn't quite place it however familiar it might've been, but whatever suspicions she held about the girl was tripled whenever she was around Gaara, as if to slowly drip feed him a taste of a naive perspective of the world so limited in vision that would leave the child stumbling to an agonising crawl should she ever experience true pain.

Her mere image brought much disgust from all of her physical features that told her all she needed to know about the girl who dared to lure Gaara away from Mother's influence. Bright pink hair, a slender frame with worn hands, no doubt a sign of rough living and how the flesh had been beaten many times over. A clear indication of weakness, the kind of weakness where there was nothing to be learned from, no hidden meaning, pain given no greater context than suffering for the sake of survival.

For as simplistic as Mother's goals were, at the very least she knew what to best extract from such trivial matters. Pleasure.  
Pleasure was the ultimate high, pleasure brought a tantalising sensation that could be topped by no other, the be all end all of emotional experience with many methods of execution leaving one spoiled for choice in how they could achieve nirvana. Pain, was Mother's favourite method of choice.

And there was nothing more painful than having something you loved more than anything in the world ripped away from you, never to be reclaimed again. It was clear as day to Mother who Gaara loved more than anything.

And it wasn't her.


End file.
